A Life Remembered
by ShuiChewy
Summary: An alternate history SasuNaru fanfic with some NaruGaa. Naruto has just freed Sasuke from his own emotions, and through that change comes romance and new adventures. Can Naruto help Sasuke realize happiness and what perils await them in the future?
1. Chapter 1

**A Life Remembered…**

**Chapter One**

UzumakiNaruto stood approximately five meters away from the one he cared so much about. His blonde hair shone in the sunlight and blew in the wind. His face, once filled with joy and hope, turned to a serious glare. His eyes, as blue as the ocean, stared fixed directly onto his opponent. His body, built with age and transformed into a thing of beauty, remained still. His fists, empty like his heart, clenched together. His feet, worn from chasing his friend, were still and rotted in the sand. His heart, once empty and weak, now knew what to do. He burned with desire to be with his friend. The one called…

Uchiha Sasuke stood approximately five meters away from the persistent human being he once knew. His black hair remained deep and colorless, blowing in the wind, not bothering to reflect the sun's majestic rays. His face, once unsure, now had a look of complacency and lack of emotion. His eyes, as dark as the gaps between stars, soullessly gazed upon his opponent with a tired, sorry look. His body, built with rage and forbidden strength, remained motionless. His fists, empty like his heart, remained still by his sides. His feet, clean from lack of motion, remained still. His heart, once empty and weak, now knew what to do. He burned with desire to shatter his bond with the one called Uzumaki Naruto.

"Is this is, Sasuke?" Uzumaki Naruto spoke to his companion. "Is this what our lives have lead up to? Are we honestly going to stand here and plan on how each other will die?"

Uchiha Sasuke simply stood tall, emotionless. "Maybe," he said.

Naruto's eyes began to tear. "I know you hate me now. I know how much you hate the village. I know how much you despise me, Kakashi, Sakura, and all of the others. I know how much you wish to break the ties you have with our village. I know how much stronger you wish to grow. And I know ho strong you've become because of it."

Sasuke stared and responded: "You're exactly right, Naruto-kun. Breaking the ties with that annoying little village caused me to grow stronger than any shinobi from there. You remember my little demonstration earlier?"

Naruto remembered that day. The day when he, Sakura, Sai, and Yamato all stood before him, only to be torn down by Sasuke's power.

"Yes, I do," Naruto replied. "I also remember something else from that day."

Sasuke's eyes grew wider with curiosity.

"You had another chance," Naruto continued, his eyes filling with tears. "You had another chance to destroy me! You've had two chances to finally break our bond! Our bond is the only bond preventing you from killing Itachi, and you've had two chances to destroy it! It proves that you're not the soulless monster you claim to be."

Sasuke smiled. "You ignorant bastard. Don't you get it? My reasons for keeping you alive are plain and simple. Because I do not want to follow the same road as Itachi and fall victim to his plans. Don't you get it? This bond isn't keeping me from destroying him. I can kill him anytime I want."

"No you cannot!" Naruto interrupted. "I know that, he knows that…" he paused.

"…And you know that as well."

Sasuke glared. "I'm not going to fall into his little plan. I'm going to kill him my own way! I don't need that goddamn Mangekyo Sharingan! I don't need to follow his plan!"

Naruto gazed up, his eyes becoming filled with understanding.

"You already have fallen into his plan," Naruto said. "He wanted you to continue plotting your revenge. Didn't he even tell that to you personally? Isn't revenge the only reason why you're still alive today? Isn't revenge part of Itachis's plan all along?"

Sasuke's eyes widened as his mind was being bombarded with thoughts and flashbacks.

"The only reason…" Sasuke murmured.

"By giving up your life, your friends, and me…" Naruto continued, and then weapt more. "You continued to follow in his footsteps."

"Shut up!" Sasuke growled.

"Didn't he do that?" Naruto asked. "Didn't he too give up his family and friends all for power?"

"Shut the hell up!" Sasuke growled.

"Didn't you do that as well?" Naruto continued to ask.

"No one is dead! Don't you dare compare me to him!" Sasuke snarled back.

"But they're dead to you, aren't they? They're nothing more than a hinderance. You can kill them at any time. That's what you've become." Naruto continued, his face growing sad and his eyes tearing.

"I am not Itachi! I am not Itachi!" Sasuke repeated with his hands on his head.

"Of course not. You're Uchiha Sasuke. You're better than him, only because you can stop this madness. Only because you can return to the village and still be loved."

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "I am better. But he still must die for my family! You don't understand that! You were born from nothing! Imagine having it all, and then it being taken away from you by someone you loved!"

Naruto looked directly into Sasuke's eyes. "I have. And it was you who took it all away."

Sasuke's eyes reddened, and the trademark three-pointed Sharingan came into view.

"You…" he said. "I took everything away from you? You still have friends! They're still there for you!"

"But not family." Naruto said softly. "My family was taken away by you."

Sasuke's glare turned to confusion and anger. "Me?"

"Yes. You are my family. You are my strongest tie. And when you're not here with me… I feel like my family has died."

Sasuke glared and his palms began to sing like a thousand birds, sparkling with radiance.

"You, Uchiha Sasuke. I love you more than anyone I know." Naruto looked directly at Sasuke as his hands turned to electricity and his gaze turned to rage. "Look at what you've become. Powerful, but only after giving everything away."

"Shut the hell up!" Sasuke screamed and instantly drove his hand through Naruto's heart, the Chidori sparkling behind his back.

Naruto stood tall. "Look at what you've done."

Sasuke was dumbfounded. "You're still alive?"

Naruto smiled. "I guess you really do want to follow Itachi's footsteps."

Suddenly, the Naruto before him exploded into a white cloud.

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed. "Always with the Shadow clones, eh?"

Naruto appeared atop a nearby boulder. He instantly whipped out a weapon scroll and drew his bloody thumb across it, causing a massive blade to emerge from the lifeless paper.

"This will get interesting." Sasuke said, smiling as he drew his own blade from behind his back.

"Sasuke. Remember what I said before?" Naruto cried. "I'll take you back even if I have to break your arms and legs!"

Sasuke chuckled. "Humor me."

Naruto leapt from the boulder and onto the dirt below, charging at Sasuke with blade in hand. He swung left and right with lightning speed and accuracy, only to be blocked effortlessly by Sasuke's defense. Naruto, swung his sword horizontally, only to have Sasuke leap into the air and somersault behind him, thrusting his sword in a stabbing motion. Naruto cringed as the blade went through his gut. Sasuke removed it and sensed something behind him. He quickly slashed behind him and struck a clone. Only this clone was different. When the attack hit, the sword simply bounced off of it and showered sparks. Sasuke knew that this wasn't an ordinary bushin, but a rock clone. The stabbed Naruto vanished in a cloud of smoke and in its place lie a kunai with an exploding tag, ready to destroy.

"Shit!" Sasuke yelled and leapt into the air, right before the tag exploded. He spiraled into the air and landed feet first on the side of the jagged peak behind him. He then calmly turned around to face his enemy.

Or enemies. Ten Naruto clones came charging down the cliff's side, each with their own katana. Sasuke made a stance and fed his electric chakra into the blade. Naruto, noticing this, fed his wind chakra into his. All of his clones leapt into the air. Sasuke dodged the first few and attacked the ones coming for him, waving his blade back and forth, blocking and attacking every clone until only one was left. He screamed and charged at the Naruto before him, only to be surprised as it quickly jolted behind him. Sasuke swung his blade onto Naruto's, and Naruto's blade effortlessly pushed Sasuke forward.

"What the hell?" Sasuke said.

Naruto screamed and pushed Sasuke forward, charging at him with blade in hand. He struck Sasuke's sword with such force and power that it flew into the air and down the cliff's side. Naruto leapt backward and slashed the blade with his wind-enhanced katana, shattering it in two. He brought the chakra back to his feet and gazed angrily at Sasuke.

Sasuke was stupefied. "How…how the hell…"

"It's because of you and my dream of becoming Hokage that's made me into what you see before you." Naruto replied.

Sasuke smirked. "Your dreams are pathetic. As well as your ties with me." Sasuke did the necessary hand signs and inhaled, spitting out a river of searing flames onto the unprotected Naruto. The flames swirled and created a dome, only to part and reveal the purpose. A massive ball of chakra in his right palm accompanied by another in his left.

Sasuke instantly read this move and appeared behind Naruto, chidori in hand.

"Too late!" he said and made a stabbing motion toward Naruto's heart.

Suddenly, out from the cliff, two Naruto clones came up and held Sasuke's arms. Naruto twirled around, dual Rasengans in each hand. He glared at Sasuke and drove both directly into his chest. Sasuke's eyes rolled back and his mouth spurted blood as his body feel backward down the cliff. Naruto and his clones each split up and ran down the cliff, following Sasuke's descent in speed. Each clone leapt across Sasuke and landed a large slam into his face. The real Naruto leapt into the air and landed a flurry of blows onto Sasuke's stomach, causing vomit mixed with blood to cough out from Sasuke's body. Naruto lifted Sasuke so his legs were wrapped around his head and fell onto the ground, Sasuke's skull impacting on the surface, leaving a crater where his head smashed. Naruto leapt off of Sasuke's body and the two clones beside him disappeared.

"Don't you seem, Sasuke? You leaving the village and betraying us was not the only way to get power. You deserting and giving up everything you cared for was all Itachis's plan this whole time!"

Sasuke's battered face gazed up at Naruto's body, his sharingan eyes staring.

Naruto lifted Sasuke up by the throat and clenched his fist around it. "Don't you get it? You fell into Itachi's trap! Admit it! You gave up everything you loved and joined Orochimaru! You deserted you life and became this soulless, empty shell! Why wont you undertand that?"

Sasuke weakly began to speak. "If I must…follow Itachi's plan…to kill him…so…be it…"

Naruto's face turned to rage. "Fucking idiot!" he said and slammed his face again.

"You've become nothing but a pawn! You seek power and the only way you know how to get it is by destroying everything you love? You're not Itachi, you're weaker than Itachi. And you always will be as long as you ignore what you love."

Sasuke's eyes glared. "Never say that again." He said weakly.

Naruto glared. "You're weaker than him! You're nothing as long as you try to gain this power!"

Sasuke's face began turning black as wavy lines began to consume his features.

"And now, you're trying to use that power against me! You're still trying to kill me, even though you said you weren't going to." Naruto said. "You're so goddamn confusing! Make up your mind? What are you going to do?"

"Naruto…" Sasuke murmured. "die…"

Naruto's eyes widened. "You're going to try to kill me, aren't you?"

Sasuke's face turned dark, his lips turned purple, the whites of his eyes turned black, his hair turned purple and extended. Out of his back sprouted two massive webbed hands.

Naruto set Sasuke down and backed away in fear.

Sasuke grabbed his neck and held the seal Orochimaru had placed on him so long ago.

"Now would be a good time to use your Kyuubi." Sasuke said with a serious look on his face.

Naruto smirked, yet his eyes still showed fear. "I told old Kyuubi to take a rest for a while. Besides, I don't need him to defeat you or anyone else."

Sasuke smiled. "Naruto…Cocky as ever…"

Naruto held his smile. "Sasuke…Always trying to be the best."

Sasuke charged at Naruto and slashed his extended fingernails, slashing Naruto's whiskered cheeks. Naruto flipped back and used two weapon scrolls. One produced a long metallic pole and the other produced two small knives. Naruto quickly attached them and fed his wind chakra to each point, sharpening them tenfold.

Sasuke grinned and charged. Naruto twirled the pole behind his back and swung it's bladed points at Sasuke, each being blocked by his hands. Naruto winced and flipped backward as Sasuke went on the offensive, using his lightning chakra to explode a force field around him. Naruto's wind staff easily cut through the chakra's power and slashed through the bolts, leaving Sasuke open. As he thrust the staff forward, Sasuke vanished. Naruto sniffed the air and the double-taked, thrusting hid pole at Sasuke behind him. He held it at the center and thrust each end at Sasuke, who dodged the blades. Naruto then backed up and grabbed one end of the pole twirling and using his momentum to swing his blade with immense force at Sasuke, who frantically dodged the motions and leapt into the air, flapping his wings a short distance and landing with his back turned to Naruto. He swiped his hands immediately, striking Naruto and tearing his shirt, leaving his chest exposed and bloody.

"Impressive Naruto. You no longer rely on the Kyuubi as the source of your strength." Sasuke remarked.

"I see you still rely on your cursed seal though." He said.

Sasuke glared. "This is the power that will destroy my enemy!"

Naruto wiped the blood off his chest. "You said enemy, not enemies! That proves that Itachi is controlling you!"

Sasuke glared and charged. Naruto held up his pole and braced himself as Sasuke's force slammed into it. He held Sasuke at bay, struggling as the Uchiha put his full force into it.

"How does it feel Naruto? To share the pain of losing the ones you love, eh?"

Naruto held Sasuke above him, squinting as the pressure became too much.

"You told me you love me just now, is that right?" he asked. "Doesn't the pain want you to kill something? Like, say, Orochimaru?"

Naruto listened and continued to hold Sasuke away from him with his staff.

"Don't you want him dead for taking me away? Don't you?" Sasuke questioned.

"He's already…dead…" Naruto managed to get out. "He's already dead. It doesn't matter if I killed him or you did. As long as he's dead, I am happy. I wasn't going to throw my life away to kill him."

"But you threw your life away for me! Is that right?" Sasuke yelled, applying more pressure onto Naruto's body.

Naruto smiled. "Yes, but not because of hate. Because of love. That's why we differ, Sasuke. Because you think that hate will get you stronger. Yet, it won't. It'll feed off of you until you die."

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "So you say that I should allow that bastard Itachi to kill me and anyone else?"

Naruto kept his smile and struggled to hold Sasuke up even more.

"No. But don't destroy who you love because of it. You see, Itachi told you that you don't have as much hate as he does. That's not your weakness. In fact, it's his. Show him that you can defeat him without following in his crooked path."

Sasuke's glare turned softer and lighter.

"Show him that love can kick hate's ass any day of the weak!" Naruto said and used his remaining strength to lift Sasuke up with the staff and slam him into the ground.

Sasuke panted bled in the crater where he was slammed. His face grew weary and his body grew numb. His hair, eyes, and the rest of his body returned to normal. And his sharingans disappeared. Naruto, shirtless and bloody, walked down to Sasuke, tattered and bloody. He noticed tears trickling down Sasuke's eyes as he lay motionless in the crater.

"Naruto-kun. I'm so…" he said, afraid to admit his feeling.

Naruto walked down toward his fallen companion and lifted him up into his arms.

"Let's just go home," Naruto said, and took one step forward, beginning what would turn out to be a long journey home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

Uzumaki Naruto, slashed and weak from battling Uchiha Sasuke, carried said person, beaten harder and bloodier, in his arms as the two made the trek toward home. The two had fought furiously, only to both be left weak and in tears. Naruto paused and let Sasuke rest on the dirt road, panting heavily and kneeling on a rock. He remembered his backpack and brought it forward, unzipping the front and pulling out long strips of gauze. He then carefully unraveled a long strand of gauze and wrapped it around his bare, slashed chest. He stopped and winced at the pain which Sasuke had given him, thinking about how he felt at this moment. He cut off another long strand and propped Sasuke's head on his lap, using a small square of gauze to cover Sasuke's nose and cutting it. The patch filled with blood and Naruto heard Sasuke whimper in pain.

"Sorry, Sasuke," Naruto said, carefully using adhesive to stick and a cotton ball to dab the dripping blood.

Sasuke winced and then smiled, saying "You broke my nose, you bastard."

Naruto smiled and cut another square of gauze, covering Sasuke's cheek.

"Naruto," Sasuke began, "You did nothing wrong. I'm the fool here."

Naruto dabbed adhesive onto the pad.

"It's okay, Sasuke. You're here with me now. Everything's okay." Naruto reassured him.

Sasuke frowned.

"But, look what I did. You must hate me by now," he said.

Naruto smiled.

"Would I risk my own life a countless amount of times for someone I hated?" he said, grinning cheerfully.

Sasuke stared into Naruto's deep, blue eyes. He felt warm and comfortable, knowing that they never lied to him before. Such simple logic defied all doubt.

"Of course. Stupid me," he said. "Those eyes can never lie."

Naruto continued to display cheer.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

Sasuke slowly lifted his arm toward Naruto's face, but then stopped and let it fall toward the ground. Naruto grabbed it and wrapped it tightly in gauze.

"You need to be more careful, Sasuke. You may end up ruining it for good." He said, applying a relaxing pressure onto the arm.

Sasuke's face curled in pain.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I just…"

Naruto held his finger to his mouth.

"Shhh, say no more," he said, "Just shut your eyes and rest."

Sasuke nodded and gazed deeply into Naruto's eyes, only to shut his own and fall into a deep sleep.

"Sleep tight, Sasuke-kun," Naruto said and removed his jacket, covering Sasuke's beaten body with it.

No… Not this…No… 

_Who are you?_

_Why have you come?_

Sasuke wandered aimlessly through the snowy forest before him, gazing out into the deep, repetitive woods, knowing he sensed someone's presence.

"Reveal yourself!" he screamed.

"Don't order me," came a voice from behind.

Sasuke twirled around, only to discover a man dressed in a black cloak with red, swirling clouds. The man stood slightly taller than Sasuke and resembled him eerily, only having shorter hair and two lined wrinkles running down from his eyes.

"Itachi, what are you…" Sasuke began, only to be interrupted by Itachi's grip around his throat.

"Don't speak, you fucking whelp," Itachi cursed, restraining his brother and squeezing his throat tighter.

Sasuke couldn't help but gag as he tried to scream.

"You let me go so easily, didn't you?" Itachi asked, furrowing his brows. "You let me go off scot-free, didn't you? What ever happened to your life-long goal of finally killing me to honor our family? Whatever happened to all the years you spent training for this day? Why haven't you improved at all?"

Sasuke choked on his words, struggling to breathe as his brother held him against a tree.

"Have you given up? You're a shame to the Uchiha clan. A bigger shame than I. Why? Because even though I destroyed them, you have the nerve to say you don't care about their death."

Sasuke gazed into Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan, shivering in fear of the deadly jutsu.

"I will let you speak, Sasuke-kun. Now, I want you to give me a damn good reason why you gave up on your clan." Itachi said, releasing his grip enough to let Sasuke talk.

"I…didn't give up on them…I gave up on you…" Sasuke said to Itachi's disbelief. "Killing you for revenge is selfish of me… I can be a greater ninja than you not by killing you… but by outsmarting you at your own game… You will die eventually, Itachi-nii-chan. But I don't give a shit about you anymore…"

Itachi strengthened his grip tighter around Sasuke's neck, yet Sasuke proved himself stronger by continuing his speech.

"Your weakness is your hate, brother. Your ignorance is your Achilles heal. Your stupidity is what makes me the better Uchiha. I don't need to prove myself to you. I don't need to avenge anything. All I want is justice to be done. Anyone can kill you, and I'll be just fine about it."

Itachi kept his usual facial expression, only this time he gave off his emotion like radiant heat, squeezing his brother's throat hard enough to draw blood from his lips.

"How foolish, little brother. I looked forward to the day you'd kill me. I actually had hope that you would."

Sasuke grinned. "It's alright. I'll kill you eventually. But my life isn't going to be like yours. I'm not going to give it all away for you, but for the people I love."

Itachi spoke. "You really have, changed haven't you?"

Sasuke replied. "Unlike you, weasel."

Itachi's grip tightened and Sasuke felt his neck muscles rip and his head drop clean off his shoulders…

Sasuke screamed in terror and his body shot upward. Naruto, who was still awake despite the pitch black night, looked at him with concern.

"You had a nightmare, didn't you?" Naruto asked, his blue eyes shining with the moonlight.

"Yeah…" Sasuke said, nodding in agreement.

"…About Itachi?"

Sasuke stared directly into Naruto's eyes and nodded.

"I knew it would happen," Naruto said, "You just need to let him go."

"I'm trying to, Naruto. It's not that easy." Sasuke responded doubtfully. "It's hard to ignore the one person who's made your life a living hell."

Naruto looked up at the moon. "I know you're having problems, but just replace Itachi with a healthier obsession. One that wont get you hurt."

Sasuke, trying to see the humor in the previous statement, sighed and leaned back.

"Yeah… I'll try…" he said. "By the way, what are you doing up so late anyway?"

Naruto smiled and moved his eyes toward Sasuke's.

"Protecting you," he said, "You know, keeping watch and stuff. And being awake Justin case you needed to chat."

Sasuke smiled. "Thanks…"

Naruto smiled back. "Anytime, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke felt a rush of emotion flow through his body as his saw Naruto gazing up into the moon. His eyes remained fixated on his, even as they looked upward. His mouth curved upward and he blushed slightly.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, sorry." Sasuke responded.

Naruto stared into Sasuke's deep, black eyes and became lost in them.

"Sasuke?" he asked.

"Yeah," replied Sasuke.

Naruto paused. "I'm glad to have you back."

Sasuke smiled. "I love you too."

Naruto was taken back by the statement. "What?"

"Remember when we fought, when you told me you love me?" Sasuke reminded. "Well, I feel the same thing. I've finally figured out the bond that we share, Naruto. And it's that of love. You were my first love this entire time, and I'm only realizing this now. Naruto-kun, I love you."

Naruto smiled and his eyes relaxed. "Sasuke. I'm glad you finally figured it out. I was afraid as well. All of these years, my emotions, my feelings, and my heart have been tugged. I didn't know what to believe or who to love. And that's when I realized why I wanted you to return so badly. It's because I love you. I need you, Uchiha Sasuke. Now we can show our feelings without any fear of what the other would think."

Naruto leaned forward and gently touched Sasuke's hand. Sasuke leaned forward and placed his hand on Naruto's chest gently, feeling it as the two drew closer. Both closed their eyes and went in for the kiss. Naruto's lips planted on Sasuke's, his mouth tingling with excitement and his body filling with emotion. Sasuke held Naruto's head up on his lips, pressing them close and sticking his tongue down his throat. Naruto shut his eyes and pressed his chest against Sasuke's, the two sharing the kiss and sweating. Sasuke leaned his head back and the pairs of lips smacked as they were brought away from each other.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said, his face showing a deep desire.

"Naruto," Sasuke replied.

Sasuke leaned in and kissed Naruto hard on the lips a second time. This time, it became rougher and more intense. He two shinobi moved their heads back and forth, sucking each other's face. Sasuke grabbed onto Naruto harder and Naruto smiled and grabbed Sasuke's buttocks. Sasuke trembled at first, but then moved his body closer to Naruto's. Sasuke's hand met Naruto's spin, and he trickled his fingers down. Naruto giggled and used his hand to gently massage Sasuke's back, biting Sasuke's lip and positioning himself more comfortably under his body. Sasuke planted another set of passionate, rough kisses onto Naruto's lips, Naruto returning with a movement of his head to better accommodate Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke shivered and lifted his hands, rubbing them upon Naruto's chest, feeling it with desire. Naruto lifted his head away from Sasuke's lips and bent it backwards, allowing Sasuke to travel along his neck and coat it with saliva.

"Oh, Sasuke," Naruto said, holding the Uchiha's head and stroking his soft, black hair.

"Uzumaki," Sasuke said softly as he nibbled away at Naruto's soft neck.

Naruto sat back and kicked off his sandals, exposing his feet, sore from walking. Naruto smiled and ran the soft soles of his feet along the bottom of Sasuke's legs.

Sasuke chuckled and said "Always playful, Naruto…"

Naruto looked deeply into Sasuke's eyes and kissed him on the cheek. Sasuke used both of his feet to remove each sandal, his cold, bare feet becoming fully exposed. Naruto held Sasuke on his chest as Sasuke's feet ran up against Naruto's. Naruto's toes wiggled and stroked Sasuke's soles softly. Naruto, who loved the feeling of Sasuke's feet on his, moaned slightly. Sasuke, upon hearing this, ran his foot slightly harder along Naruto's sole. In return, Naruto rubbed his feet on the tops of Sasuke's gently.

Above the feet, Sasuke's hand rubbed into Naruto's chest and his lips met next to them. Naruto held Sasuke close on his chest as Sasuke kissed and stroked it gently. Naruto gazed up into the heavens above him. The twinkle of the stars and the vast multitude of them caught his eye. Just then, a shooting star slowly passed on up ahead.

"Sasuke, a meteor!" Naruto exclaimed. "It came from the West!"

Sasuke smiled and gazed up into the night sky.

"I see the trail," he said.

"Aww, but you missed the best part!" Naruto said, slightly disappointed.

"Was it nice?" he asked.

"Beautiful, like you," Naruto said.

Sasuke chuckled and kissed Naruto gently on the cheek. He thought deeply about Naruto and how much their love went undetected and for so long. As he gazed up into the sky, mapping out the stars into different patterns and bodies, he painted a fox's tails. Naruto had always wanted to be with Sasuke ever since the day they first laid eyes on each other. Tonight was a night of love and togetherness. Despite wanting to see everyone back in his hometown, he wished the night would never end. And who knows, he even had a shooting star to back it up, and a whole sky full of supporters.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

Naruto awoke to a beautiful sky above his head. The birds whistled happy tunes, the wind was gently kissing his face, the sun greeted his vision with color, and the scent of pine was in the air. The whole setting was beautiful, until he realized what the major problem was. His mood suddenly shifted from peacefulness to shock.

"Shit! I fell asleep!" he exclaimed, remembering he was supposed to keep watch over battered Sasuke. He gazed toward where Sasuke was supposed to be asleep. Much to his shock and dismay, Sasuke was gone. "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled to the heavens.

"Cool down, Naruto!" came a voice from the distance. Sasuke emerged from the woods shirtless and drenched in water. In his hands were two large salmon.

"Sasuke, thank goodness," Naruto said, relieved. "You should be resting!"

"I got breakfast. You fell asleep late last night and woke up later than I did. Four hours later, to be exact. So, I decided to do a little fishing." Sasuke explained and laid the fish down on thick, green leaves.

"But your wounds! You should have been resting! You could've woken me up; I could've fished for you!" Naruto said.

"Nah, you deserve rest, what with you always being there for me and all. Think of this as a little apology, and a thank you." Sasuke said sweetly as he placed the fish on the mat.

"Think you can get a fire going?" Naruto asked playfully.

"I think I'm gonna use flint this time. My chakra's kinda low."

"I see," Naruto said, digging through his pocket. "I have a lighter here for you."

"Thanks," Sasuke said, taking Naruto's lighter and lighting the patch of sticks below the fish. "Why do you carry a lighter?"

"I find it easier to use than ordinary flint or matches," he explained. "Plus, it helps when I'm on a mission with Shikamaru."

"Shikamaru smokes?" Sasuke asked, preparing the fish.

Naruto sighed and looked down. "He started ever since Asuma-sensei died."

Sasuke stopped in his tracks. The name sounded so familiar to him. It has been years, after all, since he's left Konoha.

"Asuma…Now I remember," Sasuke said, beginning to place kindling on top of the wrapped fish. "How did he die?"

"Akatsuki," Naruto said, "An especially dangerous one named Hidan. He performed some sort of jutsu ritual which tied his pain with Asuma-sensei. Using his own immortality, he stabbed himself in the heart, thus leading to Asuma-sensei's death."

Sasuke was dumbfounded. "Immortality?"

"Yeah. Him and his partner Kakuzu claimed to be immortal. In fact, I even heard that Asuma beheaded Hidan and Hidan had his partner just sow him back up again."

"And what happened to both of them?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, Shikamaru took care of Hidan by leading him into a trap and dropping him into a pit to rot. Now Kakuzu, it turns out, was actually extremely old. He's even fought the First Hokage!"

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. He stole people's hearts and kept himself alive by replacing them when the current one ran out. He had four, I think. So we had to kill him four times."

"Who killed him?" Sasuke asked again, glancing at the cooking fish.

"I did actually, using that jutsu," Naruto said.

"I remember that. You used it one time when we fought. You almost got me with it, too!"

"Yeah. Kurenai-sensei was depressed as well. After all, she was carrying his child." Naruto said, returning to the subject of Asuma's death.

"Really? Such a shame," he said, vaguely remembering Kurenai.

"I know. His kid will never see his father." Naruto said.

Sasuke smiled a bit. "I'm pretty sure she'll be fine. She's a tough ninja."

"Yeah. I heard a story from Kiba that she once tore off Shino-kun's glasses, broke them in two, and threw them across the table and into the wall when he once said she was gaining weight from eating too much miso pork ramen!"

Sasuke grinned. "Really, now. How is everyone?"

"Pretty good, actually. Everyone's gotten better since I left to train with Erro Sennin." Naruto said, recalling his first days back in Konoha.

"Really? If they're anything like you, then they must be light-years ahead of themselves!"

Naruto laughed. "Actually, when I returned, everyone was already advanced in rank to Chuunin! The only ones who were jonin when I returned were Neji, Kankuro, and Temari."

"Oh, the two sand ninja." Sasuke remembered. "Wait, what about Gaara?"

"Gaara is the current Kazekage," Naruto said blushing and smiling.

Sasuke laughed. "I guess he beat you to it!"

"I'm not too disappointed," Naruto said and giggled. "When I came back I was still a genin. After retaking my exam and passing with flying colors, I became a chuunin. And now, guess what I am?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and kept a smug look upon his face. "Lemme guess, A Jonin?"

"Nope!" Naruto said, his smile growing even wider.

After pondering and doubting the possibilities in his mind, he finally grew to accept it. Almost.

"Son of a bitch, you're in ANBU?" Sasuke asked. "But how?"

"I guess they liked what they saw!" Naruto said.

"I mean, well…" Sasuke stuttered, losing his words. "What about your clothing, huh? Where's your ANBU suit?"

"Going out and finding you wasn't an ANBU mission. Just something I could do on my spare time." Naruto said, smiling conceitedly.

"At least have some modesty," Sasuke complained, pouting.

Naruto smiled and placed his arm behind his head; his usual sarcastic "I'm sorry" pose. Sasuke smiled and gazed at the fish.

"Seems that they're about done, Naruto," Sasuke said, unwrapping the fish and handing one to Naruto. "Careful, it's hot."

"Thanks, Sasuke," Naruto said, juggling the grilled salmon in his hands. "Do I just bite in?"

"Well, yeah. Just go ahead and munch into that," he said, already taking a bite into the fish and chewing on it.

Naruto took a bite as well and closed his eyes, enjoying every last flavor.

"Wow, this is so good dattebayo!" Naruto said with a cute grin spread across his face.

"You still say dattebayo, huh?" Sasuke asked.

"I actually haven't said that in a month," Naruto elaborated. "Ever since I joined ANBU, I've been pretty out of it. So many missions, so much time, so much effort. It really drains you of your life, y'know?"

"I guess so. We might not have much time to be together," Sasuke explained.

"Yeah, I guess your right. That is, unless you join ANBU yourself. Then we may get missions together and stuff!" Naruto said with hope.

"Nah, I don't think ANBU's my thing," he said, taking another bite out of his fish.

"Oh, right," Naruto replied, reminded of Itachi's affiliation with the Konoha ANBU Black Ops.

"I might just stop at Jonin, train a group of kids, and just live my life relaxed. Kind of like Kakashi-sensei, but less Icha Icha," Sasuke joked, reminiscing about his sensei's fascination with dirty novels.

Naruto laughed. "That's Kakashi's only weakness dattebayo!"

"I guess he's not 'Kakashi-sensei' to you anymore." said Sasuke.

"No. In fact, him, me, Sakura and Sai formed that team, remember?" said Naruto.

"Oh yeah. How is that guy, Sai," asked Sasuke.

"Well, he's pretty odd if you ask me. He's a pretty damn good artist, but he shows no emotion at all. In fact, he simply smiles when he tries to show any. He's also obsessed with penises, if you know what I mean," said Naruto, winking.

Sasuke chuckled. "Well who wouldn't be after being in a team with you!"

Naruto blushed and nibbled on his fish more. "He's in ANBU too, and he's pretty skilled. He does have a knack for pissing people off, though."

"I know someone who used to piss people off left and right," said Sasuke, alluding to Naruto.

Naruto laughed with a piece of fish in his mouth. "Yeah, I was quite the prankster at that age."

"How old are you now?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Sixteen," Naruto said.

"That must make me 16 as well," Sasuke said, nibbling more on his fish.

"It's July tenth," Naruto mentioned. "Your birthday comes in thirteen days."

"Really?" Sasuke asked, astonished that he had forgotten such an important date.

"Yeah. I can't believe you're older than me, yet you'll be a genin once you return to the village." Naruto said, biting into his fish again, savoring it flaky, juicy meat.

"Don't remind me. I'll have to take that stupid chunin exam again, have to redo that damn forest of death crap, have to deal with the annoying match-ups at the end, and become embarrassed in front of hundreds of people who'll all be like 'Isn't that the Uchiha kid who betrayed Konoha?'" Sasuke complained aloud.

"I had a similar problem, though not that bad," Naruto explained. "Everyone was like 'Isn't that that brat from before?' or 'Even though he beat Neji all those years ago he still didn't pass?' or my favorite 'How many times must he have failed the exam to be this far behind his age group?'"

Sasuke laughed. "Your skeptics must have died when you became a member of ANBU."

"Oh yeah. They sure were. In fact, this one girl, who hated me ever since that whole accidental kiss thing I gave you, complained to the Granny Tsunade saying 'If he's in ANBU then how come I'm not in your seat giving him missions?'"  
"Sounds like a troublesome woman," Sasuke said.

"She kind of was. The bitch even tried to throw a punch at me! I just grabbed her fist and told her to calm down by staring her down."

"What happened then?" Sasuke asked, biting into his fish more.

"Well, she blushed and smiled, telling me I was 'a different person than what she remembered before."

"Sounds like she thought you were hot. Who can blame her for that?"

Naruto laughed. "I'm so glad I beat some sense into you!"

Sasuke cackled back. "Sure am! In fact, I think that you are my perfect birthday present."

"Aaww, how cute," Naruto teased, sticking out his tongue playfully.

"By the way, where the hell are we?" Sasuke asked, scanning the open patch amidst the forest.

"Luckily, ANBU training made me less directionally challenged. We're about 15 degrees south-southeast of Konohagakure."

"Wow, you've gotten smarter, haven't you?"

Naruto blushed. "I guess so!"

"What's you IQ?"

"I think they told me 175," Naruto said.

Sasuke choked on his salmon and spit it up while Naruto gazed at him with a look of frustration.

"Why is that so suprising?" he asked.

"I didn't know you were that smart!"

"I'm not an idiot anymore," Naruto explained with a pout on his face.

"Never thought you were," Sasuke said attempting to win Naruto back on his side.

"Uh, yeah you did. Remember way back in the day when you and I were both on team 7? Yeah, you thought I was an idiot back then."

"Well, I underestimated you. Everyone did, Naruto. After all, how can an idiot master a new technique not even the Fourth Hokage can master? How can an idiot surpass Kakashi-sensei in rank and in power? How can an idiot become a member of the ANBU Black Ops? How can an idiot save a stubborn asshole like myself?"

Naruto sighed and leaned into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke responded by holding his salmon in one hand and gently brushing Naruto's hair with the other.

"Thanks, Sasuke," Naruto said softly.

"No, thank you Naruto," Sasuke responded.

For a few romantic seconds, Naruto gazed up at Sasuke as Sasuke gazed into the sky.

"We really should get moving," Naruto said.

"I agree. Let's pack up what we left and eat our fish on the way," Sasuke suggested.

"Good idea," Naruto said. "I kind of wish we could stay out here forever."

"Now Naruto, we can't both abandon our village, can we?" Sasuke said, smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

With the campsite packed and the fire put out, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke were ready to get themselves on their way homeward bound. Naruto took a fresh, deep breath of air and exhaled, the oxygen he inhaled filling his lungs with spirit and desire. Sasuke, on the other hand, looked at his feet worried. He thought about the thoughts that would possibly be passed around within the ninja in his age group. He worried that many would not accept his return. He feared the icy shoulder...

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Naruto asked, pausing a few meters ahead of Sasuke.

"Oh, yeah, sure Naruto," Sasuke said hesitantly, showing an obvious look of worriedness on his face.

Naruto saw the look, but decided to give Sasuke time to think.

"Alright. Are you up for dashing?" Naruto asked.

"I think I'm alright, but we can't go too fast, k?" Sasuke said.

Naruto smiled with big, bright eyes, trying to cheer Sasuke up. Sasuke looked up and smirked slightly, yet his eyebrows still slanted in a concerned manner. Naruto quickly leaped into the tree branch above him and into the next. Sasuke groaned and quickly followed Naruto. The two ninja traveled extremely quickly, pushing against a few of the branches to propel themselves forward.

"Naruto, slow down!" Sasuke yelled ahead.

"Sorry, Sasuke," apologized Naruto, "I'm just so excited to bring you back to the village!"

"Stop acting so cute and hyper for once, will you?" Sasuke complained.

"Alright," Naruto said begrudgingly and slowed his pace slightly to even Sasuke's.

Sasuke spotted something in the corner of his eye. Something disturbing.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. "Stop!"

Naruto nodded sent chakra to his feet, gluing him onto a tree branch alongside Sasuke.

"What is it?" he asked Sasuke.

"Look. By that tree over there," he said.

Naruto nodded again and put his fingers together, summoning a Shadow Clone. The Naruto bushin leapt toward the tree ahead and stared at it quietly. Out of the blue, a blade protruded from trunk of the tree and directly into the Naruto clone's head, rendering it lifeless and causing it to explode in a poof of white smoke.

"A trap," Naruto whispered. "This forest is bobby trapped."

"What if it wasn't a trap, but really an enemy's jutsu?" Sasuke inquired.

"No. Before the bushin died, it saw a very small etching on the tree. Whoever did this doesn't want us to make it back to the village." Naruto explained.

"So, what do we do now?" Sasuke asked again, almost flabbergasted by the notion that he was asking Naruto for help.

"We set off all the traps," he said. "Kage bushin no jutsu (shadow clone jutsu)!" he yelled, and a thousand Naruto clones appeared before him.

"Wait, Naruto!" Sasuke said, interjecting the clones' movements, "What if there are other types of traps in this forest? We don't know what this enemy is capable of."

The Narutos all thought for a little bit. Then, all but ten poofed into white puffs while the rest huddled.

"We can't take the alternate route, because that could cause a breach in security if we lead the enemy straight through the secret entrance." One clone said.

"And we don't know how widespread the traps could be," another clone said.

"Ack! What if there's only one trap?" one said frantically.

"What if they weren't even meant for us?" another asked.

"Why don't we just continue ahead and see if there are more?" another clone suggested.

"We were going to do that before. I guess Ockham's Razor prevails!"

Sasuke sighed.

"Alright, break!" the clones shouted in unison and then shot off into the woods.

The real Naruto stood behind.

"This shouldn't take too long," he said confidently.

"Let's hope so," Sasuke replied, yet in his heart he wanted as much time as possible to ponder how his companions would react to his leaving the village.

"Anyway, let's chat," Naruto said, sitting down on the branch.

Sasuke's senses perked. "About what?"

"Well, what're you gonna say to everyone when you return to the village?" Naruto asked inquisitively.

Sasuke pondered shyly and looked away. "I haven't really..thought about anything ...yet."

"C'mon. How about 'I'm back, everyone!' or 'It's the return of Uchiha Sasuke!'" Naruto joked. "Or how about 'Orochimaru was an asshole anyway!'"

Sasuke tried to smile, but sighed and sat down before Naruto.

"Or you could apologize," Naruto said, putting on his serious face.

Sasuke looked into Naruto's deep, blue eyes.

"You could tell them how you feel about leaving now that you're back home. You could say hello to everyone, or-"

"I'm afraid," Sasuke said.

"Don't be afraid of them, Sasuke. They worked hard, hell, even risked their lives to see you back here in Konoha. Don't you think that the way to make them happy is by being there for them?"

"Sakura-chan," Sasuke said. "I vaguely remember her new appearance. How is she?"

"She's strong. She's probably as strong as Granny Tsunade. And she's also got the healing touch. She's a tough woman, but weak when it comes to you."

Sasuke looked at Naruto directly again.

"She misses you," Naruto said. "We all miss you."

Sasuke blushed. "Is she still obsessed about me?"

Naruto looked up in thought.

"I actually don't know. We both were kind of obsessed about you. Loving you, well..."

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I guess we moved on. I sort of parted with her, and she sort of parted with you. I went to you..and she..."

Sasuke smiled. "Who's the lucky guy who got her?"

"...Me," Naruto said looknig at Sasuke's feet in shame.

Sasuke was stunned.

"She looked at me differently when I arrived back at the village. I was taller, more mature, and stronger than I was when I left. She finally saw that in me, and, it took her a months, but we recently hooked up."

"I see..." Sasuke said.

"Yeah," Naruto said shyly. "It's not the same, though. When I was younger, I didn't know what I wanted. All I knew was that Sakura-chan was the one for me. Then, as I grew older, I thought about you more than her. She was secondary, but I could never really say that you were the one for me, y'know?"

Sasuke nodded.

"So, even though I loved Sakura, I also loved you behind all that. In fact, I thought I could never have you, so I decided to finally be with her."

"You did love her first," Sasuke said.

"Yeah. I was crazy about her. Now, I don't know who to pick. Morally, I guess she would be the right choice. But, it won't be the same knowing I could have you. I can't imagine breaking up with her. I might as well break my skull right now; at least she'll pity me."

Sasuke nodded, a sad look appearing on his face.

"What am I going to do?" Naruto cried and buried his head in his hands.

Sasuke reached forward and kissed Naruto's head gently.

"What does your heart tell you?" he asked.

Naruto looked up at a smiling Sasuke.

"To bring a smile to your face, no matter what," Naruto said.

"You're a smart guy, Naruto. And a better ninja than I, or anyone else I know. You'll figure this out."

Naruto smiled and looked up a bit more, soon followed by another frown and averted eyes.

"What about Sakura? I don't want to hurt her. If she knows I left her for her other love interest, she'd be devastated. Both of her loves, me and you, her original anti-drug... gone."

Sasuke embraced Naruto tightly, wrapping his arms around him and gripping him with his hands.

"I don't know. She's so strong, she'll get over it quickly."

"I hope you're right. I love her, but not the same as I love you."

Sasuke blushed and kissed Naruto gently on the lips.

"Sir!" came a loud voice from the woods. "Everything is in order, sir! No more traps are left from here to Konoha!"

Naruto stared at his bushin and made it vanish.

"We'd better get going," he said, standing up. "Now you got me worried about returning!"

Sasuke chuckled.

The two sprinted forward, leaping confidently from tree to tree. Much was on their minds, yet they both knew one thing. That their love would make everything better. Eventually. No...

...hopefully.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

In the distance, behind them, Naruto heard something faint trickle on the grass. He knew it wasn't a leaf, or an animal of some sort. No, this sound had a distinct push upon the ground that, even if it only lasted a fraction of a second, could easily be identified as human.

"Sasuke," Naruto said softly as the two sprinted forward to Konoha, "We're being followed, right now. Do as I say and don't stop running."

Sasuke nodded and kept his pace.

"There you are," said a cold, dark voice to himself as he stalked the two ninja. "The Jinchuuriki containing the kyuubi. And look who we got here, Uchiha Sasuke. He's pretty high in the bingo book. The two of them here together is simply perfect, mmm!"

"Why do you always go 'mmm' at the end of every sentence?" asked a second, less serious voice.

"Because I can, that's why," replied the first man to the second.

"Isn't that Itachi-kun's little bro?" asked the second man. "The one who wants to kill him?"

"Yes, it is," came the first voice. "I think we can do Itachi-kun a favor by bringing him not only the kyuubi, but his little brother's head as well, mmm!"

"There you go with the 'mmm'. Are you hungry senpai?"

"Idiot..."

"What did you discover?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, the clone I sent out collected that there are two of them," Naruto explained. "They referred to your brother as a friend, saying Itachi-kun. One has a deep voice while the other is sort of an idiot."

"Akatsuki," Sasuke said, groaning. "Probably that masked guy and the clay guy."

Naruto nodded.

"Deidara and Tobi. Despite Deidara's short temper and Tobi's clumsiness, they do make a pretty good team."

Sasuke thought. "We should split up. I don't think we can outsmart them together."

"No," Naruto said. "We have to stick together. No more separation."

"Why? Afraid you'll lose me again?" Sasuke asked.

"Exactly. I don't want you out of my site, love."

Sasuke grinned. "Alright!"

"What'd they say? What'd they say?!" asked Tobi frantically.

"Goddammit, shut up!" Deidara said, holding a small white mold to his ear.

"Tell me! What did Mr. Bug tell you?"

"It appears they are afraid of separation. It seems that the two are...in love." Deidara reported.

"Aaaaw, how sweet! The two finally went gay for each other! Just like you and Itachi-kun!" Tobi said, obviously giddy underneath his whirling mask.

"Shut the hell up about that!" Deidara yelled, embarrassed a bit. "It also appears that we're being watched by a kage bushin."

"Where? Lemme at 'em!" Tobi growled.

"Tobi! Hurry the fuck up or we'll lose them!"

"I'm tired. Why can't you make a giant bird thingie with your clay?" Tobi complained.

"One, to conserve clay. Two, because every damn person can see it in the sky. And three, shut up!"

"Okay, geez. Mr. Grouch..."

"I heard that!"

"Anything new?" asked Sasuke.

"Apparently they know about the clone. And apparently they're listening in on us somehow."

Sasuke looked up and down Naruto's backside not for pleasure, but as a search to find any odd substance. Suddenly, he spotted a tiny little ant, poking its head out of Naruto's blonde, lucious hair.

"Naruto," Sasuke said. "Look at me."

Naruto gazed behind, still able to run forward. Sasuke made a gesture by lifting up his hands and shaking his own hair. Naruto repeated and, surely enough, a small clay insect came falling out of his hair. Sasuke dodged it, remembering the explosive nature of Deidara's clay. The small clay insect smacked against a tree and instantly, the tree exploded, sending splinters and debris flying in the two Akatsuki's path.

"Damn," Deidara swore.

"Mr. Bug died, didn't he?" Tobi asked.

"I believe so. However..." Deidara pondered.

"What is it senpai?" Tobi asked.

"Why don't you be a good boy and play with the kage bushin, will you?" Deidara asked.

"Sure thing, senpai!" Tobi said with a playful salute and vanished from sight.

"Whoa!" Naruto said, gasping.

"What?" Sasuke asked again.

"My clone just...vanished," he explained. "It was just listening in on the two, and then Deidara told Tobi to go 'play' with the kage bushin. Then, darkness. Then, poof."

"How do we lose these guys?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto thought for a few seconds. He then stopped abruptly, sitting down on a tree branch.

"What are you doing? We can't rest now!" Sasuke complained.

"Alright, come on out you two, we know you're following us!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke ran toward Naruto and slammed his hand over his mouth.

"What are you doing?" he inquired.

"You'll see," Naruto said, winking.

"Hey, he said he knows we're here! Let's go!" Tobi said, attempting to sprint toward the two ninja, only to be pulled by the collar.

"No, he obviously wants us to come out in the open." Deidara said.

"But what if he knows you know and wants you to do the opposite of he what he thinks he knows what you'll do?" Tobi asked.

Deidara stared at him puzzled.

"No, for now, I call the shots, okay mmm?" Deidara asked.

"Yessir senpai sir!" Tobi obeyed.

"We still need to surprise them. We can't hide forever." Deidara planned.

"I love suprises!"

Deidara grinned. "I'm sure you do."

"They're not going to come out, Naruto. Let's just get the hell outta this place!"

Naruto sat and smiled. "Wait for it..."

"For what?" Sasuke asked.

"Wait for it..." Naruto built up. "Wait for it..."

Sasuke simply stared with anticipation at the surrounding area.

"Now!"

"So, how should we surprise them?" Tobi asked.

"I don't know yet..." Deidara answered.

"Y'know who likes surprises?" came a new voice from behind the two.

Deidara and Tobi twirled around and came face to face with three Naruto clones, each holding a ball of chakra in their hand.

"Shit," Deidara swore.

"We do!" shouted the clones, who threw their arms into both Deidara and Tobi. Sending them exploding and spiraling backwards, slamming into a wall of rock.

"Don't mess with the best!" Naruto shouted arrogantly.

"We agree," came a familiar voice from behind.

The Naruto clones twirled around to face Deidara and Tobi, standing atop a tree branch.

"First rule of surprises," Deidara began, flipping his long, yellow bang.

"Don't tell anyone?" asked Tobi.

"No, you idiot. Don't do something expected."

A Naruto clone stared at the Deidara and Tobi they sent flying into the rockwall. They were nothing more than splattered clay scattered amongst the rocks.

Deidara held his finger up to his mouth, preparing for a blast.

Over by the tree branch where Naruto lay and Sasuke complained, a hundred crawling ants consumed the two and buried them underneath, suffocating them and filling their lungs.

"Shit...Can't...breathe..." Sasuke stammered.

"Don't worry you guys, we wont kill you! Just blow you all to hell!" screamed Deidara, who triggered the jutsu which binded Sasuke and Naruto. The pressure of the ants crawling through their bodies was so great, that the two were instantly knocked out from lack of oxygen.

"Almost too easy mmm," Deidara said as he walked toward the two lifeless bodies on the treetop. "Let's get these guys to the lair, and fast. The boss has been dying to get the nine-tails mmm!"

"Wait, senpai." Tobi said.

"Not now, Tobi," Deidara ordered, "Let it wait and help me out."

Tobi, whose head was turned away, looked forward at Deidara-senpai again.

"Okay senpai, sorry," Tobi apologized.

"This Uchiha kid will get us rich for sure!" Deidara said, smiling.

"I thought you didn't care much for money," Tobi said.

"Nonsense. An artist needs money in order to express his art more mmm!"

Deidara walked up to Sasuke and went to lift him up. Just then, he sensed something odd.

"Senpai!" Tobi screamed.

Deidara twirled around and froze in place. It was already too late.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Deidara gazed down upon the restrained boys, trapped within his own twisted justsu of clay. He smirked and uttered a defining "hmph", leaning down to lift up the Uchiha first. Just then, an odd sensation rushed through his body.

"Senpai!" screamed Deidara's bumbling assistant Tobi.

Deidara twirled around, only to face Uzumaki Naruto and a blinding, swirling, shuriken-like accumulation of blue chakra in his palm. There were two of him, one behind the other. Deidara struggled to move, but found the Uchiha tightly gripping his body.

"Shit!" he swore openly as he braced for impact.

Naruto slammed the swirling shuriken of chakra into Deidara's body, sending him and Sasuke flying backwards and into the cliffside. Deidara slammed against the wall right after Sasuke leaped away, avoiding serious back injury.

"This isn't the end, mmm!" Deidara screamed just before passing out and collapsing to the ground.

"Nice job with the bushins Naruto," Sasuke complimented referring to the two trapped clones Deidara held prisoner.

"Where's Tobi?" he asked.

"Probably ran and hid. Coward," Sasuke said, looking away from Naruto and to where Tobi once stood.

"Anyway, we should kill Deidara," Naruto said.

Sasuke looked shocked. "Naruto!"

"He's too dangerous to be kept alive," Naruto argued. "Besides, he's a member of Akatsuki, and like all Akatsuki, he is wanted for various crimes. Had this been an ANBU mission, he would be killed on the spot."

"I understand," Sasuke submitted.

Naruto pulled out his kunai and walked toward Deidara's body, lifting up his head and pulling back his hair. He held his kunai above Deidara's Adam's apple and prepared to slice.

"Wait!" Sasuke interrupted.

"What, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, impatiently waiting.

"What if we take Deidara in for questioning?" Sasuke suggested. "That way we can find out more about the Akatsuki. Their goals, their victims, their members, their headquarters, anything possible! We can't lose this golden opportunity, Naruto."

Naruto thought. "Okay, but we'll have to get home quick if we are to get there before he wakes up."

"Right," Sasuke agreed.

With that said and done, Naruto pulled out a weapon scroll and pulled out a string with a blade attached at the end. Sasuke held Deidara's body upright while Naruto bounded him, infusing chakra into a special seal put on Deidara's back. Sasuke carried Deidara on his back while Naruto led the way through the remaining patch of forest.

Alone and worried, Tobi sat cross-legged underneath a tree, making sure to conceal his position as he attempted to make contact with the Akatsuki leader.

A shadow of Tobi appeared in a large, empty room with the shadow of another figure sitting at a chair, staring at him with brooding, orange eyes.

"Tobi, report," the man said to him.

"Sir, Deidara-senpai got captured by the kyuubi kid and Itachi's little brother." Tobi reported.

"What?" the man asked. "Are they taking him to Konoha now?"

"I think so. What should we do?" Tobi asked.

The man laughed. "Tobi, Tobi, Tobi. Deidara wont go down that easy, y'know. You should know by now of his charming yet stubborn disposition."

"I guess so, but what if they kill him?" Tobi asked.

"Then we will just have to move on. Like we did with Sasori, Kakuzu, and Hidan so long ago."

"Okie-dokie! Who's gonna be my new friend until DeiDei comes back?"

The leader smiled a bit. "Just you wait. You'll have your friend. Just be sure to follow my instructions."

Naruto stopped and leaped down in front of the massive gates to the Hidden Leaf Village. Sasuke followed and smiled. Fear soon consumed him, and he nearly dropped his hostage thinking about his peers.

"Sasuke, don't worry. Everyone's gonna love you," Naruto reassured.

"Not everyone is as understanding as you, Naruto-kun." he said gazing downward.

Naruto smiled. "Well then I'll make them understand dattebayo!"

Sasuke inhaled deeply and continued walking beside Naruto toward the gate.

Two familiar faces waited by the gate's security hut. Both wore goatees, but one had hair going downward while the other boasted a bandage on his nose and wilder hair.

"Hey, Kotetsu," said the first man.

"Yeah Izumo?" replied the second.

"Isn't that Uzumaki Naruto in the distance?" Izumo asked.

Kotetsu looked in the distance. "Yeah. And he's brought someone."

Izumo looked and saw two people approaching. The other was unidentifiable.

"Who's the other guy?" Izumo asked.

Naruto drew closer and closer to both with Sasuke trailing close behind. As he approached the two, Kotetsu and Izumo remained frozen in shock, realizing who the second individual was.

"Hey Kotetsu, Izumo!" shouted Naruto, waving as he passed.

Kotetsu and Izumo gazed at the figure who passed behind Naruto.

"Isn't that Uchiha Sasuke?" Izumo asked.

"Isn't that an Akatsuki member?" Kotetsu asked.

Naruto looked behind to Sasuke, grinning with his arms behind his head.

"See, isn't that a great feeling?" he asked.

Sasuke remained silent.

"Before we talk to anyone else, can we drop Deidara off with Hokage-sama first?" Sasuke recommended.

Naruto nodded. "Whatever you want."

Tsunade sat down in her office, shuffling papers and sipping random amounts of Sake. Her assistant, Shizune, walked in with her hands on her hips and Tonton, Tsunade's pig, following her.

"Tsunade-sama! No sake for you at this hour!"

Tsunade sipped more, leaving a smudge of lipstick on her cup.

"Ugh, Tsunage-sama..." Shizune complained.

Just then, two knocks were heard on the door.

"Hey, Tsunade no baja (granny tsunade)! Open up!" came the voice.

"Ugh, Uzumaki Naruto," Tsunade groaned. "Come in!"

Naruto opened the door and burst through, running toward Tsunade's desk and slamming his hands on it. Though Tsunade glared, Naruto grinned widely.

"And the meaning of you barging into my office and throwing your hands on my desk disrupting my work and spilling a small amount of my sake on the table is?" she said with a vein popping on her head.

Without warning, a tall, lean figure walked in carrying a person on his shoulder dressed in black. Tsunade gazed past Naruto's triumphant gaze and stared shocked.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I presume," she said.

"Yep," Sasuke said, looking at her with a shy stare. "It's been awhile."

"From the look in your eyes I guess you returned here for good, right?" Tsunade asked.

"And I brought a gift." Sasuke said, dropping Deidara onto the ground before her.

Tsunade knew it was an Akatsuki, but she still could not believe her eyes seeing one in captivity like this.

"Did you do this?" she asked.

"We did. Naruto did most of the work, believe it or not." Sasuke explained.

Naruto blushed. "Sasuke, you're giving me too much credit!"

"Well, I'd like to commend you for bringing Sasuke back with us, Naruto. And for capturing an Akatsuki member."

"Anytime Hokage-sama," Naruto said.

"But, you were gone for a few days. Your team was worried. You missed quite a few missions because of your little absence."

"It's okay, Hokage-sama. I'd trade any amount of missions to save a friend." Naruto explained shifting his eyes toward Sasuke.

"That's nice," Tsunade then turned to Sasuke. "Now, Sasuke. You do realize the seriousness of what you have done, haven't you?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama. I apologize for every wrong I have committed. I realized the error of my ways and decided to rejoin Konoha. I don't care if I'll never become anything more than a genin for the rest of my life. I want to start anew. And I'll do whatever it takes."

"Good. Now that that's settled, there is the manner of Deidara. I'll have a squad of Tokubetsu Jonin interrogate him until he spills some valuable information. Until then, Naruto, I have a mission for you."

Naruto perked up and stood upright. "Yes Hokage-sama."

"I want Sasuke to become reacquainted with his friends. Make sure to show him some of the changes we've done around here. Also, make sure he has a place to stay."

Sasuke perked up and smiled.

"Will do, Hokage-sama!" Naruto replied, smiling widely.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Sasuke's hands shook nervously as he stumbled forward, his head spinning with anxiety.

"What's everyone going say, Naruto?" he asked mervously.

Naruto turned to face him.

"Sasuke, it'll be fine," Naruto encouraged. "Nothing is going to happen! Hey, look!"

Sasuke stopped while Naruto faced the people behind him.

"Hey, Shikamaru!" Naruto greeted and bolted off.

"Hey, Naruto," Shikamaru responded, toted in his usual green chuunin jacket. "Who's your friend?"

"I think you know him," Naruto said smiling. "Remember him?"

Shikamaru studied harder and suddenly gasped.

"It couldn't be! You?" he said in shock.

Sasuke turned around to face Nara Shikamaru with a blank stare. Naruto looked disappointed.

"Sasuke, at least smile!" he complained.

"Sorry," he said, grinning slightly. "What's up?"

Shikamaru grinned and extended his hand. "Welcome back. We risked our asses trying to bring you back and Naruto here does it in two days! Shows improvement."

Naruto blushed. "We also managed to pick up an Akatsuki member as well."

Shikamaru grinned. "No joke! Which?"

"Deidara," Sasuke said.

"Ah, the androgynous clay-head," Shikamaru commented, referring to Deidara's feminine appearance. "What about his partner, Tobi?"

"Ran off when Deidara was captured," Naruto said. "He's less of a threat than Deidara. In fact, we're not sure about him at all."

"Don't underestimate an enemy belonging to an organization that powerful," Shikamaru said. "Don't make the same mistakes as we did."

Sasuke looked worried. "Sorry."

"No problem. It was pretty troublesome looking for you, anyway. Thank you for popping up so quickly!"

Sasuke grinned.

"Well, we should get going," Naruto said.

"Why run? The word should've already spread about Sasuke's return. And look who's coming now." Shikamaru said, gesturing behind Naruto and Sasuke.

The two turned their heads to face Sakura and Ino racing toward Sasuke. Sasuke gasped as the two leaped onto him instantaneously with tears in their eyes.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed. "When I heard the news about you returning, I couldn't believe my ears! We've missed you so much!"

Ino nuzzled into Sasuke's exposed chest. "Hey, I love the new outfit Sasuke-kun. It's pretty hot!"

"Ahem," Naruto said, tapping his foot.

"Oh, hi hun," Sakura said, leaping off Sasuke to face Naruto.

"Yeah, hi Naruto," Ino said quickly. "I guess since you're with Naruto-kun, Sakura, I get to keep Sasuke to myself!"

Sasuke blushed and smiled.

"Still obsessive I see," he said.

Sakura looked at Naruto lovingly, and Naruto tried his best to imitate the same feeling.

"Naruto-kun. Thank you," Sakura said, hugging Naruto deeply. "Thank you for keeping your promise."

Naruto returned the hug and looked directly into Sasuke's black eyes. Sasuke returned the look as he was being embraced by Ino. Both knew that the two girls before them would be heartbroken. And both knew that their love was purer than any other love they could receive from anyone else.

Tobi held his map and twirled it upside-down as he walked through a piece of land covered in wilderness.

"I'm so lost..." he said. "I wish I could fly like Deidara-senpai. Oh wait, I still have some of his clay!"

Tobi reached into his side pouch and drew a small amount of clay, molding it into a tiny bird-like model. He put his two fingers up to his face and made straining noises as he attempted to bring it to life.

"Gah..." Tobi gasped, straining too hard. "Deidara-senpai makes it look so easy... I wish I could make things come to life like he can."

Tobi shrugged and continued walking through the woods.

Sasuke smiled as the younger genin surrounded him, leaping up and down with joy! Among them were Konohamaru, Naweki, and Udon, all but one of which leaped up and down with joy. That one was Konohamaru.

"I don't get it," he says pouting. "This guy betrays Konoha, leaves the village, joins Orochimaru, and gets Naruto-dono all depressed. Now he returns and he's a hero."

Naruto put his hand on Konohamaru's shoulder.

"He's changed, Konohamaru. He's been going through a lot of tough times. He didn't know what to believe in. Him returning is a sign of good things to come."

Konohamaru's pout turned to a smirk.

"He's like you, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto smiled. "I guess your right."

Sasuke gazed at Naruto and Naruto gazed back. The two were lost in each other's stares.

"Um, Naruto-kun?" Konohamaru asked, looking directly into Naruto's lovesick stare. "Naruto, are you alright?"

Naruto snapped out of his trance. "Sorry, just. A distraction..."

"I bet it was," Konohamaru said with a smirk.

"This is the spot!" Tobi exclaimed. "Yup! Tattered trees, a pit filled with rocks, and some dirt." Tobi pulled out a small shovel from his pouch and held it in the air. "Time to start digging!"

Sasuke walked side-by-side Naruto, gazing around the village with awe.

"Amazing," he said. "I can't believe everything is just the way it was when I left."

"Actually, it's better!" Naruto described. "The movie theater was upgraded to 18 screens. Maybe we could catch a movie or something later on."

"I'd like that," Sasuke said, his eyes wandering to the faces carved on the side of the mountain. "They added The Fifth to the rocks!"

"Yeah. Now she can stare down the entire village at once!"

The two laughed and continued their pace. Just then, a loud barking noise came from around a corner. Sasuke turned around to face a massive white dog in mid-jump, ready to tackle him. Sasuke leaped backward and drew his sword in defense.

"Whoa whoa whoa, easy there tiger!" came a loud voice from atop the beast. Why, it was non other than Inuzuka Kiba and his trusty dog/ steed Akamaru. Kiba was wearing a leather jacket and tight,black pants. His usual look to the others, but to Sasuke it was new.

"Kiba?" Sasuke asked.

"The one and only!" Kiba exclaimed. "And Akamaru's happy to see you as well!"

The massive Akamaru barked loudly, lapping Sasuke's cheek with his extended tongue.

"Hey, Kiba!" Naruto greeted.

"Well, well, if it isn't Uzumaki Naruto. We haven't spoken ever since you joined ANBU. How is it there?"

Naruto shrugged. "It's kind of overrated. I mean, the missions are nice and tough, but their's just so many of them, y'know?"

"You're beginning to sound like Shikamaru!" Kiba joked.

Naruto giggled.

"So, Uchiha Sasuke. What was it like always on the run?" Kiba questioned.

Sasuke turned away with a sad gaze.

"Ooops..." Kiba said. "Uh...I mean..."

"Ugh, Kiba! And just when he was getting in a good mood, too!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No, I'm fine," Sasuke said. "Just thinking."

"Eheh, sorry." Kiba apologized.

Akamaru let out a small growl.

"I know, don't rub it in!" Kiba retorted. "Well. It was nice seeing you, but I have to meet up with Kurenai-sensei and help her train. See you guys!"

Kiba leaped on top of Akamaru and bolted off.

"You alright, Sasuke?" Naruto asked Sasuke, putting his arm on his shoulder affectionatly.

"Yeah, let's go catch that movie!" Sasuke said.

The two ninja walked slowly toward the theater up ahead, showing off their smiles and happy that no one was around to spoil the moment.

"Dig dig dig!" Tobi sung. "Dig dig dig, diggy dig dig, dig dig dig, diggy dig dig!" Tobi rapidly scooped up more and more dirt with his tiny plastic shovel. "I can't wait to get my prize!" Tobi kept digging and digging, not complaining at all. His motivation was friendship, and he was about to receive it.

The movie raged onscreen. Princess Fuun, the protagonist, screamed and waged war against the evils of oppression. Naruto was fixated on the movie, having always been a fan of Princess Fuun, especially after Team 7's mission to the Snow Country. Sasuke, who enjoyed the moive, was less enthralled. His hand crept to Naruto's and gently stroked it. Naruto noticed this and gazed at Sasuke, his blue eyes reflecting the screen majestically. Sasuke leaned his head over and onto Naruto's shoulder, smiling widely. Naruto leaned his head into Sasuke's as well. Both eyes returned to the movie.

"Give it up Princess Fuun!" yelled the main villain. "You'll never defeat me with such petty allies as love and kindness!"

Fuun stood upright, brushing off her opponent's attack.

"If love and kindness are weak," Princess Fuun started, "than hate and malice must be an ant. An ant that deserves nothing but a good crushing."

"I always say this, but that was the best Fuun movie yet!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke, who was beside him, smiled and replied. "You always said that, Naruto-kun. Ever since we saw the last one together."

"Oh yeah," Naruto remembered. "That one was great too. This one brings back memories of old Team 7."

"Yeah," Naruto said, noticing a familiar figure in the corner of his eye. "Hey, Sakura-chan." he continued in a serious tone of voice. "How long have you been watching?"

"Long enough to know the truth," she responded.

Tobi continued to drive his shovel deep into the ground.

"I can't wait!" he said, tirelessly digging his shovel into the ground.

Suddenly, he struck gold. Tobi gazed as his shovel unearthed a severed leg.

"Eeew," he said. Tobi continued to unearth the soil around him, finding another leg, an arm, a few fingers, and a hand with a ring on its index finger. Next came a patch of hair. Tobi pulled the tuft of gray hair out from the ground with force. He unearthed an entire head.

"Ow! Watch it, you clumsy fuck!" yelled the severed head to Tobi.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Gah!" Tobi screamed. "Oh, it's just you Hidan."

Hidan coughed and threw up blood.

"Yeah, just me. Fucking shadow possession kid set a trap and buried me alive. Praise Jashin you found me."

Tobi looked confused. "Jashin? Who's that?"

"Heathen. Just shut the hell up and sew me together." Hidan demanded.

Tobi growled and pulled out a sewing needled.

"The Boss taught me how to sew like Kakuzu-sama. You'll be patched up in no time, new friend!"

Hidan rolled his eyes. "What the hell have I gotten into..?" he thought.

Tobi lifted up Hidan's torso and gently placed his head on top. While holding it, he began to stitch the necklines carefully.

"Hehe, I'm actually impressed," Hidan said. "Kakuzu always stitched my head to my body, and I'll admit, you're actually good at it!"

Tobi, whose mask covered all emotion, tilted his head sideways in admiration.

"Thanks Hidan-sama!" Tobi said.

"Just keep stitching..." Hidan said, annoyed.

Sakura held Naruto by the arms and stared at him.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said, looking sideways and with shame.

"How could you, Naruto?" she asked. "After all I've done for you. You always used to bother me just to talk to me. I always turned you away, but you kept crawling back for more! Then, after you finally get what you want, you have to want more. Isn't that it?"

"No..." Naruto said.

"And with another boy as well! I'm usually not like this, but neither are you, Naruto? Since when..?"

Naruto continued to stare away from her piercing eyes.

"Naruto, please tell me!" she yelled, seeming to beg for an answer.

"I've always felt a connection between Sasuke and I," Naruto began after pausing, "I didn't know what it was at first. Friendship? More. Brotherly? More... I couldn't describe these desires to be with him...until now Sakura-chan."

Sakura's eyes turned less angry as Naruto continued to speak.

"You know how it feels, don't you? One minute you hate me, then the next minute you love me. I loved you when you hated me, and now I..." Naruto's eyes watered. "Now I know that Sasuke had those same feelings as I. That's why... He's feeling love, Sakura. And I know that I can give that to him. He hasn't felt love in years, ever since he left..."

Sakura's eyes teared.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan. But I'm the only one he's ever felt a desire to be with... I'm the one he wants... And he's the one I love. My emotions were twisted, but now they're clear. Punch me as hard as you can, just like the good old days. Beat me to a pulp and leave me to die. Just like the good old days. I deserve a good beating after taking Sasuke and your trust."

Sakura's fists clenched and Naruto looked at her with the same, lonely, sad look he displayed as a child. A hated and despised carrier for a hated and despised demon... She embraced Naruto, holding him tightly.

"You've been through enough," Sakura said to Naruto. "You don't need to ad me to your list of pain."

Naruto's eyes widened, expecting nothing short of a death-dealing blow.

"To think, you of all people would beat me to Sasuke," Sakura continued. "I'd never thought I'd see the day when Naruto-kun would come out gay!"

Naruto smiled. "C'mon, it's not that gay."

Sakura giggled. "It's the definition of gay!"

The two exchanged laughs.

"Remember Konohamaru's boy-on-boy sexy jutsu?" Sakura asked, teary eyed with laughter.

"How could I not?" Naruto said.

"What did you really think about it?" Sakura asked, prodding her shoulder into Naruto's arm.

"My reaction was true. I didn't like it." Naruto said.

"Why not?" Sakura inquired.

"It included Sai," Naruto explained. "If it were just Sasuke, you would've seen my nostrils erupt!"

"Is everything okay?" asked an approaching Sasuke. "I heard my name a few times."

"Yeah," Naruto said."We're just talking about you!"

Sakura looked at Sasuke with a long stare. Sasuke looked back the same way. She knew his eyes looked different than before. They were... brighter.

Tobi managed to finish up Hidan's patch job fairly quickly, putting the final touches on Hidan's fingers.

"One more step!" Tobi said, pouring his chakra into the sutures. The stichings gave off a flowing blue current and then disappeared, leaving Hidan with a natural uniformity to his skin. "All done!"

"Wow, you even beat Kakuzu's old record. He used to keep ripping me apart and stitching me up. It was annoying, dumb bastard heathen." Hidan stated.

"Awww, thanks Hidan sir," Tobi said.

"So anyway, why did you of all people come to me?"

"Well, you see," Tobi began, "Deidara-senpai got captured by Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, aka the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. I'm all alone, so the boss assigned me to go dig you up and sew you back together. We have a mission together that's pretty cool sounding! Wanna hear it?"

"No shit," Hidan said. "Tell me."

Naruto walked beside Sasuke casually, not displaying any open affection.

"How did it go?" Sasuke asked.

"What?" Naruto said.

"Telling her. Did she take it hard?"

Naruto thought. "At first she did. Then she sort of went back to normal. We kinda chatted nice before we split."

"And she's not upset at all?" Sasuke asked.

"She's matured. We all have, Sasuke." Naruto explained. "That, and she's a major yaoi freak!"

"Sakura-chan?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. Konohamaru-chan was doing sexy jutsus and did one featuring you and Sai on top of each other!" Naruto laughed.

Sasuke stared blankly.

"And Sakura exploded. She became a female Erro Sennin!"

"...Sai?" Sasuke said slowly. "I know he's not the straightest guy around...but why him?"

"You answered your own question there," Naruto said. "I guess he saw through your women hating facade and saw you for who you really are!"

"...I'll kill him..." Sasuke said.

Naruto smiled.

"He's really improved since you left."

Sasuke glared.

"I mean as a ninja! Duh, haha!" Naruto laughed.

"Thanks Naruto nii-chan!" came a familiar voice from above.

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked upward to find Konohamaru upside-down and looking straight down at them. He leaped down and held his footing, smiling in his wide, mischievous way.

"Hey, Konohamaru!" Naruto greeted.

"Glad you like my boy-on-boy ninja harem!" he said.

Sasuke's eyes became filled with rage.

"Okay, lemme make it up to you!" Konohamaru said, holding his fingers in a cross.

"Don't even think about it." Sasuke threatened.

Konohamaru disappeared behind a cloud of smoke and emerged with two bodies. One body took the shape of Naruto and was on his hands and knees, looking like he wanted something badly. The other body formed the nude shape of Sasuke, who was standing directly behind Naruto and staring down with lustful rage.

Naruto's eyes became wider than saucers.

Sasuke's eyes turned into sharingan's copying every detail.

Soon after, both flew backwards, blood flowing from their noses like geysers.

"How did you...know...?" asked a stricken Naruto.

"Because you stared at him too long before. You've always been bad at hiding emotions, Naruto nii-chan!"

"I see," Hidan said, holding his hand to his chin in thought. "It's a damn shame I can't kill anyone, though. Lord Jashin will not be proud."

"Don't worry, Hidan-sama, you can kill anyone you like after we capture the kyuubi!" Tobi replied.

"Quite an elaborate plan. It's a shame Deidara will miss it." Hidan said.

"He'll be okay. He's been in worse spots." Tobi explained.

Naruto arrived with Sasuke to his apartment. Naruto flipped out his keys and unlocked the door.

"Welcome to my humble abode!" Naruto said.

"It's pretty nice," Sasuke said. "It's simple, yet has a lot of feeling in it."

"I guess," Naruto said, kicking off his sandals before setting foot on the mat.

Sasuke did the same and followed Naruto to his couch, whereby he sat close to him. Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasuke and held him close to his body. Naruto smiled and looked at the setting sun from his bedroom window.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked softly.

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"I want you," Sasuke said, licking his lips.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Naruto was dumbfounded by the sudden statement sliding off Sasuke's tongue. Naruto knew that him and Sasuke loved each other with a deep, burning passion. Even so, the statement was still as shocking and surprising.

"What?" Naruto asked, trying to confirm.

"You heard me, Naruto-kun," Sasuke said, slowly leaning in toward Naruto's lips, "I want you."

Naruto's eyes grew wide with shock. He knew where this was leading, but he never thought it would come this quickly. Sasuke ran his fingers up Naruto's chest, walking them to his face where they stopped and gently stroked his cheek. Naruto blushed and leaned in. Sasuke's mouth tenderly met his.

The swirling whirl of passion erupted. Naruto squinted and shut his eyes, resting his arms on Sasuke's back and holding him with a firm grip. Naruto smiled and used his other arm to stroke Sasuke's back softly and tenderly. Sasuke, in return, sat more upright, allowing Naruto easier access to his lower back and rear.

Naruto giggled and gently kissed up along Sasuke's neck softly. Sasuke craned his neck back, letting Naruto tenderly peck at it. Sasuke blushed and licked Naruto's cheek sloppily. Naruto, in return, nuzzled into Sasuke's neck, burying his mouth on it and sucking on it, giving Sasuke a hickey to remember.

"Oh, Naruto, you're so cute," Sasuke said, moaning.

Naruto gazed upward at Sasuke and smiled, wide-eyed and puppy dog style.

Sasuke gave a naughty little smirk.

"You want me bad, don't you?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded and leaned into Sasuke's chest, rubbing on the exposed area tenderly and rubbing his head into it. He curled his legs up and rested them sideways as he sat on Sasuke's lap. Naruto felt Sasuke's arousal emitting from him like chakra. The tension was set, and Naruto cuddled closer.

Sasuke smiled and ran his fingers through Naruto's blonde hair, teasing it and twirling it around with his fingers. Naruto kept his head resting on Sasuke's chest as Sasuke stroked Naruto's back, holding him close.

"My little kitsune," Sasuke said softly, smiling.

Naruto smiled and licked his lips softly. Sasuke smirked and gazed into Naruto's eyes deep and lovingly. He leaned forward and kissed Naruto's head. Naruto sat up and positioned himself on top of Sasuke's waist, his body facing Sasuke's and his arms around his neck. Naruto wriggled his waistline, teasing Sasuke, and licked Sasuke's lips before he could open them. Sasuke, taken aback by this sudden change of position, kissed Naruto on his lips as he slowly trailed his hands down Naruto's backside and onto his rear, grabbing both cheeks and pressing Naruto on his waist closer.

"Oooh," Naruto said, unzipping his jacket and slowly removing it, revealing a black tank top underneath.

Sasuke smiled and slowly brought his own jacket down below his shoulders and then tore it down the middle in a lustful rage. Naruto quickly pulled off his black tank top, revealing his slim midsection. Sasuke held Naruto's bare back and pressed his chest up against his, the two chests softly rubbing against each other tenderly. Sasuke grinned and yanked Naruto onto his body, kissing him roughly. Almost too rough,

Naruto responded to his simply by building up pressure on the lower section of his body, pushing it into Sasuke's building arousal. Sasuke, lost in passion, grabbed Naruto's arm and tugged it roughly.

"Where's the bed?" he asked.

Naruto grinned with a dirty look. "This way."

Naruto leaped off of Sasuke and was instantly dragged to his soft, cushioned mattress. He dropped, feet first, onto the bed. Sasuke leaped above his feet, which lay motionless below him.

"Naruto-kun," Sasuke started. "I've always wanted to try this out."

Sasuke gently stroked the sole of Naruto's left foot, slightly tickling it. Naruto giggled.

"Dirty boy," Naruto said.

Sasuke lifted Naruto's left foot and watched as its toes spread and wiggled with anticipation for whatever this kinky Uchiha desired. Sasuke gently massaged the foot with his two thumbs, leading to a series of moans coming from Naruto. Sasuke pushed rougher into Naruto's soft, sensitive sole, burying his fingers into them and rubbing them up to the toes.

"Sasuke-kun..." Naruto said in a high, sexually fueled voice.

Sasuke continued to bury his fingers into Naruto's tender foot. Naruto lifted his other foot and began to stroke it across Sasuke's chest. Sasuke moaned and laughed as the cold, soft foot gently pressed its toes and soles against his body. Sasuke giggled and leaned forward, kissing Naruto's feet lightly. Naruto, on the other hand, wiggled his toes and moaned.

That's when it hit Sasuke. It hit him like a freight train. The strong, uncontrollable urge. He wanted it, and Naruto wanted it too. The realization of this simple fact, caused Sasuke to pull down his pants, revealing his everything. In this heated moment, all Naruto could do was stare at Sasuke's full, nude body as it kneeled over him.

To Naruto, Sasuke was gorgeous. The creases of his tight, slim physique gently accented his muscles and curved his rear. His waist-line was beautiful, and Naruto almost felt embarrassed to continue on with the mating.

"Naruto, you see that I want you..." Sasuke murmured.

"I...know," Naruto stuttered, fixated on the nude angel before him.

Naruto thought about it and began to slowly remove his pants, dragging them below his waist and revealing his private area. Sasuke was drawn in by it's nature, and it's look. He looked up at Naruto's full body. Like himself, he too had a tight, slim physique. Sasuke ran his fingers across Naruto's area, causing Naruto to let out a small moan.

"Hehe, you like that, don't you?" he asked.

"Take...me..." Naruto said, turning himself over and flaunting his tight buns.

Sasuke immediately through himself over Naruto's body, rubbing his member against Naruto's supple cheeks. Naruto, whose own manhood was brushing against his sheets, almost hollered in pleasure as the Uchiha began to begin the mating.

"Naruto-kun, become one with me," Sasuke rambled as he began the process, "Tie together these bonds. Make me one with you."

"I want to..." Naruto said, resting his head on his arms as Sasuke drove inward, "I want you to take me wherever you want."

Sasuke pulled the sheets over their lower halves and held himself up using his arms while Naruto lie flat on the bed, chin on his arms. Sasuke pushed himself and motioned himself in a vertical motion, using the friction of the encounter to bring Naruto his pleasure. Naruto gripped his sheets. This feeling was new, and it was unique. Never had a feeling of pleasure like this ever come across him before. It was the pleasure of being the object of someone else's desire. And now, it was the pleasure of being one's plaything. Naruto liked it, and his groaning confirmed it.

"Harder!" Naruto moaned. "Please!"

Sasuke picked up his pace, pushing downward and bringing himself up again. He repeated this process, bringing the entire bed bouncing along with him. Sasuke moaned himself as his own pleasure became reality. This pleasure was new to him. It was the pleasure of getting exactly what you wanted.

Sasuke drove into Naruto harder, Naruto moaning harder as Sasuke motioned himself faster.

"Oh...I love you Naruto," Sasuke said, holding his position and closing his eyes in deep thought.

Naruto knew he was ready. "Sasuke... say my name, Sasuke."

"Oh, Naruto," Sasuke said, holding his passion in. "Naruto," he repeated, moving slightly more. "Naruto..." he said, squinting, savoring the moment.

He readied.

Naruto shut his eyes.

Sasuke gasped and moaned loudly, seeding Naruto internally. Naruto groaned and gripped the sheets of his bed tightly, taking it in as it Sasuke planted. Naruto let out a cry of passion and his eyes began to water.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said. "Sasuke..."

Sasuke collapsed onto Naruto's body, unable to move. Naruto felt Sasuke slip away.

"Naruto..." he said. "You're my one true love."

Naruto, still on his stomach, looked over at Sasuke and smiled.

"Are you planing on sleeping on me like this?" he asked.

Sasuke grinned and closed his eyes, rolling over on his back. Naruto, still aroused, sat over Sasuke's body and peered down onto it.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Ehem," Naruto coughed, looking down to his own waist.

"Oh, your turn," Sasuke said.

Sasuke leaned in and Naruto grinned. Sasuke quickly caused Naruto instant pleasure, simply by touching him where it counted.

"Idiot," he joked.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said, grinning.

Naruto plopped on top of Sasuke, instantly as tired and beat as he was. Sasuke embraced Naruto tightly, rubbing his back and causing him to fall into sleep. Sasuke shut his eyes, keeping Naruto in his thoughts, and drifted into the land of sleep as well.

"I told you, I don't know anything! Hmm!" screamed Deidara, tied to a chair with strings of unbreakable chakra thread.

"We're going to have to do this the hard way than," said a pacing Anko, gazing down on Deidara with discuss. "Nice hair." she said to him.

"Hmph. You really like it?" he asked.

"Now try to imagine yourself balding," she said.

"Bitch..." he said, following a small thread of hair as it fell down to the floor. "Alright, I'll tell you where the HQ is. Hmmph."

Anko smiled and leaned next to Deidara. "Hehe, wont you tell us then?"

"Sure," Deidara said, "only if you promise to stop making my hair fall out."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Naruto sleepily opened his eyes. Although it was the early afternoon when he slumbered, he gazed at his alarm clock and viewed 5:47 am. Naruto then focused his vision onto his naked beauty sleeping beside him. Uchiha Sasuke slumbered quietly, his arm wrapped around Naruto's chest and his leg riding over his. Naruto leaned forward and gave his love a kiss, sitting upright and uncovering his sheets. He walked to his closet and picked his standard black T-shirt and shorts.

After throwing them on, he wandered to the outside, looking vertical at the remaining stars that barely lit up the night sky. After scanning and meditating on the vast complexity of life, a sudden flash of light whisked by. Another meteor burned up upon re-entry to Earth's atmosphere. A shooting star was always a good omen, and, according to western belief, would grant you one wish. He thought long and hard, and then smiled.

"I wish Sasuke and I good fortune," he simply stated, "and that everyone in the village will come to understand and accept us for who we are."

"Good luck with that," came a voice from behind. Sasuke's voice was unmistakable to Naruto.

"It's true, though," Naruto said. "It'll be hard on both of us to simply come out and say the truth to everyone. Wont it?"

"Not if you're fearless," Sasuke said, leaning over the balcony with Naruto.

"Who told you that?" Naruto asked.

"Orochimaru did," Sasuke said. "One of the only things he said that made sense. 'If you want something, be fearless. That way if you don't get it, you have nothing to cry over.'"

"Makes sense, I guess," Naruto commented.

Sasuke stared silently into the night sky.

"I keep missing these darn meteors," Sasuke said. "They only appear around you. Why is that?"

"I don't know," Naruto said.

Sasuke leaned back in thought. After a few seconds, he broke the silence.

"Do you think it's an omen?" Sasuke asked.

"Shooting stars are good omens, Sasuke. I don't think they're bad."

Sasuke continued. "But, only you keep seeing them. I never catch them."

Naruto smiled. "Don't worry about it, Sasuke-kun. I'm sure it's nothing."

Naruto gazed up into the heavens and pondered. Could it really be a bad omen if your friend sees them all? As he thought, another meteor zipped by. Naruto soon grew worried and watched Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes faced a different direction, away from the falling rock.

"Ah, finally morning!" Naruto said after resting himself again. He smelled something cooking and smiled. "Mmmm, Sasuke! That scent is so good! What is it?"

"Sasuke?" replied the voice. "Naruto, you really have gotten crazy, haven't you?"

"Wait, you're not Sasuke," Naruto said, standing up and walking toward his kitchen.

There, he spotted another person scrambling eggs on the skillet. He was tall, lean, and had a black bowl hair cut. He wore a forest green chuunin jacket and boasted a tight, lighter green jumpsuit that hugged his body's corners.

"Lee?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, it is I!" replied Lee, double-taking and showing off his 'Nice Guy' pose with a thumbs up and a sparkle of teeth. "Konoha's youthful green dragon and now the preparer of Naruto-san's breakfast bonanza!"

Naruto gave a look of tire at Lee's spirit. "Uh, why are you here in my kitchen?" he asked.

"Hokage-sama is giving us a mission together! The three of us: you, me, and that Sai fellow were assigned a new mission. I am here to make sure you don't drag us down with an empty stomach!" Lee explained.

"Uh, thank you," Naruto said. "I can't believe I just return and already Tsunade-no-baja gives me a mission. Did she at least say what it was about?"

Lee finished his skillet of eggs and hash browns and layed them on two plates. "Quick catch!" he yelled, tossing Naruto's plate directly at his face like a Frisbee. Naruto's hand lifted and grabbed the plate in mid-air, setting it down in front of him. Lee too ran to the table and sat down with his breakfast before him.

"Itadekimasu!" he shouted and lifted up two chopsticks, stuffing his face with eggs.

"Hello!" Naruto asked, annoyed. "Did Hokage-sama give details?"

"Well, it involves the sand village," Lee began to explain while chewing his food. "We're actually supposed to give them a parcel. Anything that the parcel says to do, they'll do. Even if it involves us."

"That's it?" Naruto asked. "That's all she explained?"

"I'm afraid so, Naruto-san," Lee said, pausing to jump to the refrigerator for milk and drinking straight from the carton.

Naruto, too concerned to care, rested his hand on his chin and pondered.

"How come you're in this group instead of Sakura or Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, and Neji are already on an important mission in the land of waves," Lee explained. "They left a few hours ago. It's noon now."

"Noon?" Naruto shouted, trying to grasp his hold of time.

"Yeah, you missed them. They were going to take you with them, but you never showed. They had Neji replace you."

Naruto stared at Lee. "Have you seen Sasuke?" he asked.

"He left the second I entered. We talked for a few seconds and then he ran off."

"I have to say good-bye," Naruto said.

"What for?" Lee inquired.

"Because..." Naruto started, but soon fell short of words. "...because we're friends."

Lee smiled. "Of course. Well, Naruto-san, I guess we could wait a little while while you search for Sasuke."

"Alright," Naruto said. "I'll be back in a few minutes!"

Naruto leaped out his window and landed on both feet, running forward with zeal.

Lee gazed at Naruto's plate.

"He never even touched his eggs," Lee stated. "He must be really concerned about Sasuke to skip eating. Maybe...nah."

Naruto walked toward the best possible place to find Sasuke. The Uchiha clan's old residence. Naruto knew that this memorial ground was sacred to Sasuke, and he dared not set foot in it. Most likely, Sasuke would be in there praying. He always tried to feel at one with his past, trying to reconnect with his dead loved ones.

Naruto spotted Sasuke approaching forward. In his hands and slung around his back were two outfits familiar to Naruto. Sasuke's original blue jacket and shorts, and his black one-piece suit that he wore fighting off Gaara and later Itachi so long ago. Sasuke was currently wearing a blue one-piece suit similar to his black one. He looked...appealing.

"Sasuke-kun," Naruto began as Sasuke approached and paused.

"Hey, Naruto-kun," Sasuke said smiling. "I decided to move out from my old abandoned house. It was pretty lonely and depressing back then, so I decided never to live here again."

"Wow, Sasuke. Where will you stay?" Naruto asked, knowing Sasuke's immediate answer.

"With you," Sasuke replied on cue.

Naruto blushed. "I'm going on a mission now, and I wanted to say goodbye." Naruto said, rushing forward and embracing Sasuke.

Sasuke returned Naruto's embrace. "Farewell, and good luck." he said.

Lee and Sai stood patiently outside the Konoha gate with their backpacks slung over their shoulders. Lee, having never been on a mission with Sai, wanted to start a conversation with him in his usual, energetic way.

"Um, greetings Sai!" Lee said.

Sai, wearing his usual black mid-drift shirt and his dual blades, stared back at Lee blankly.

"Now I've never actually been on a mission with you," he continued, "but from what I here from Naruto-san, you're a quiet and strong individual!"

Sai put on a fake smile.

"Really? I suppose that ball-less bastard wants me to compliment him now, wouldn't he?" Sai said.

Lee's eyes flamed. "He also said you have no idea what to say to other people!"

"I've been trained to say the opposite of what I really think," Sai said, maintaining his facade, "Ever since meeting Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan, I realize that people like to hear the opposite of what you really think of them. Now Naruto is a ball-less bastard and Sakura is slimy whore."

"Don't you ever insult those two again!" Lee demanded, pointing at Sai's faux smile, "Naruto-kun is a truly spirited fighter who can surpass even the Hokage herself, and Sakura-chan is his lovely, beautiful girlfriend!"

"I was saying the opposite," Sai continued, keeping up his annoying smile, "like me saying that Ino is the most beautiful woman on Earth."

Lee was puzzled. "Oh, okay," Lee said. "You have a lot to learn, Sai!"

"I do?" he asked.

"Yes! It's not about telling them the opposite of what you feel, but not making them feel bad! That's the key to successful socialization!" Lee said, clenching his fist and staring into nothing.

"Ah," Sai said. "So, you tell them what they want to hear. But isn't that restraining your true emotion?"

"Well..." Lee stuttered. "How about you just say good things about people from now on, okay?"

Sai held his smile. "Alright."

"And stop faking the smiling! It's creepy!" Lee yelled.

Naruto remained home, dressing himself in his standard orange and black suit.

"Alright," Naruto thought. "I wont let you down, Sasuke. This mission will go along smoothly and I'll come back home."

A few more minutes passed by and the two waiting ninja grew impatient.

"Normally I'm patient, but what's taking Naruto so long?" Lee asked.

"Maybe him and Sakura are having a last minute fling before he leaves," Sai guessed, putting on another facade.

Lee, who still held a longing desire to be with Sakura, doubled back and pointed at Sai menacingly.

"Take that back!" Lee growled. "Sakura-chan would never stoop so low!"

"They are a couple, aren't they?" Sai asked. "From what I read, that's all couples do."

Naruto came running toward the gate.

"Hey!" he yelled.

"Ah, Naruto-san," Lee said as Naruto approached. "What took you so long."

"Just saying good-bye to Sasuke," Naruto said.

"Ah, now I remember," Lee said, thinking about the relationship between the two. "How is he?"

"He's moving in with me," Naruto continued, "He says living in his old house was too depressing, so he wants to stay at mine."

Sai smiled.

"Is that a fake smile or a real one?" Naruto asked.

"Real, actually," Sai said. "You and Sasuke-kun living together. It's funny."

Lee looked confused. "Why?"

"Never mind," Naruto said. "We have three days to get to the sand village. I hope this mission isn't going to take too long."

"What's the hurry?" Lee asked.

"Probably wants to get home to Sasuke-kun," Sai said, smiling widely.

Naruto scowled.

Lee thought for a second. "Sakura-chan wouldn't be happy about that!" he said, laughing.

Naruto silently leaped into the treetops, closely followed by Lee and Sai.

"Naruto-san, slow down!" Lee yelled.

"Yeah, Sasuke can wait," Sai said.

"I'm not-" Naruto began, unable to finish his words.

"What?" Lee asked.

"Nothing," Naruto said.

The three shinobi leaped through the forest, drawing ever closer to the Sand Village with every step.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Uchiha Sasuke placed his clothing along with his bags of belongings down beside Naruto's sofa. He plopped himself on the sofa and stared into the ceiling, propping his feet up on Naruto's coffee table.

"He'll be gone for a week tops," Sasuke thought as he gazed into the whiteness of the ceiling, "It takes three days at best to get to the Hidden Sand and three days back. Not to mention the unacquainted variables: sand storms, the length of the mission, or any encounter with Akatsuki... Itachi."

Sasuke felt his hands tighten and his blood pressure rise.

"I hate you, Itachi," Sasuke said aloud. "But I hate disloyalty now more than you. I'd rather kill myself as a traitor than you. As long as Uzumaki Naruto is alive, then that disgusting Mangekyo will never possess me as it has you."

Sasuke rethought his words. That wasn't necessarily true. If someone else killed Naruto, such as the Akatsuki due to the demon extraction, then he, as the Jinchuuriki, would die. And Sasuke would still have his current level sharingan...

"No, I wont let anyone kill you..." Sasuke started. He fought off his evil urge. The side that would utter "...but me".

"Naruto-san!" yelled Lee as Naruto pedaled on ahead, "I would advise that we take a break now!"

Naruto glanced backward, still sensing the trees before him.

"And who's the team captain this time?" Naruto asked.

"That would be me," Sai uttered, holding his blank stare.

Naruto growled. Even after being promoted to ANBU, he still has only lead one mission. And it ended in utter failure. Leadership was never his strong point, for his will and stubborn desire, while assets, also weighed him down.

"Alright, then," Lee said. "What would you recommend?"

"That we rest," Sai said. "I'm growing tired, and we don't need to get to the Sand that quickly."

Naruto halted and held his place on the tree with Lee and Sai behind him.

"Fine," Naruto said begrudgingly, "We'll rest. But only for five minutes."

"No," Sai countered. "I think ten will do."

"Are you testing my patience?" Naruto yelled.

"Calm the hell down," Sai stated calmly. "Yes, I am, actually. I want to see if you have to balls to wait for just a few more seconds."

Naruto sat on his tree limb as Sai and Lee hopped down to the forest floor, resting and stretching. Lee flexed his limbs and cracked his tensed up neck-bones while Sai pulled out a paintbrush and a scroll of parchment to begin painting. Naruto glared and turned around, staring in the direction of the Hidden Sand.

"Sand..." Naruto thought, "starts with 's'. Sasuke..."

Sai glanced upward and began painting Naruto as he sat atop the tree. The expression captured was not one of impatience or anger. Rather, it was one of desire and affection. He stared at Naruto's lips, watching him carefully mouth the word "Sasuke..."

"How would they react?" Sasuke asked himself in his thoughts. "How would they view us? Would they look upon us with hatred? Disappointment? Fear? Shame? Why do I always stress the negative? Why can't I stress the positive in life? Why can't I be more like Naruto?"

Suddenly, a knock on the door. Sasuke stood up and slowly walked toward it to answer. He opened the door to face Inuzuka Kiba and his trusty dog/steed parked behind.

"Oh, Sasuke," Kiba said. "I expected to find Naruto-kun here."

"Well, he's on a mission and I moved in," Sasuke said with a smirk.

Kiba looked around.

"Are you sure?" Kiba asked. "I wasn't informed."

"It must take a while to get informed. It was kind of sudden," Sasuke responded.

Kiba sighed.

"Wanna come inside?" Sasuke asked.

"You're being awfully generous," Kiba said, remembering the cold nature of the Sasuke before. "What's the catch?"

"Nothing," Sasuke said. "I just need a little company or I'll go insane!"

"Alright!" Kiba said, kicking off his black sandals and placing them beside Sasuke's. "Akamaru, stay! You're too big to fit in here!"

Akamaru whined.

"Here," Sasuke said, handing Kiba a small stuffed snow rabbit with a bell attatched to its neck.

"What's this?" Kiba asked.

"This used to belong to my dog, but Akamaru could have it," Sasuke said smiling.

Kiba looked at Sasuke oddly and then handed the toy to Akamaru.

"Thanks!" Kiba said. "Here, Akamaru!"

Akamaru bit the rabbit by the ear and tossed it onto his back, barking and leaning forward to lick Sasuke across the face. Sasuke, at first hesitant, giggled after the first lick tickled his skin.

"You're welcome, Akamaru!" Sasuke laughed.

Akamaru lied down and curled into a ball, sleeping soundly.

"Sometimes, I forget he was ever a puppy." Kiba said.

"Come on in," Sasuke urged.

Kiba entered and shut the door. He gazed around, staring at the walls and furnishing of Naruto's apartment.

"I always thought Naruto would have a messy pad," Kiba said. "I'm still amazed he keeps it this nice."

"Yeah," Sasuke said, thinking about his blue-eyed beauty.

"So, what do you want to do?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke thought for a few seconds and smiled.

"Just chat, I guess," he said.

Sai placed down his brush and wrapped up his painting, placing it back into his backpack as he stood upright. He was not suprised that Naruto hadn't complained the entire break. After all, he did give him some time to ponder about Sasuke...

"Alright, the break is over," Sai ordered.

"Alright!" Lee shouted, twirling upward and stretching, ready for action.

Naruto stood up and continued looking into the distance, this time with a determined look upon his face.

"This time, I won't let you down," Naruto stated aloud.

"Let down who?" asked Lee from below.

"Nothing," Naruto said, closing his eyes and beginning his stride. The others soon followed, their pace quickening so that they all equaled Naruto's.

"Either Naruto's going slower," Lee said to Sai, "Or we're moving faster."

Sai smiled. "I think we're moving faster."

"Yes," Lee continued, "because deep down we have the same desire as Naruto-san to finish this mission with utter success! Is that not correct, Naruto?"

Naruto smiled and nodded. "You bet dattebayo."

"Remember when we first met?" Kiba said concerning Naruto. "He was such a runt. And kind of a pest, too. I mean, he had no special attributes to him. He was small, scrawny, clumsy, and not too bright."

Sasuke mildly cringed at Kiba's words, but then found the humor in them.

"Yeah," Sasuke answered.

"Well, after he kicked my ass I thought anything was possible. Now he's taller, stronger, smarter, and higher in rank than I am. When he first arrived, he was taller than anyone else from our age group! It was odd seeing him so matured. We almost forgot about our little Naruto from before."

Sasuke giggled.

"What's so funny?" Kiba asked.

"There was this one time, way back when both of us were on Team 7, when Naruto caught this fish. I remember it only because the fish was as big as he was! And I remember him struggling to hold onto it. He eventually dropped it back into the river. As usual I called him an 'idiot' and he got mad."

Kiba laughed. "I don't think anyone saw it coming when he became an ANBU."

"I didn't," Sasuke said. "When he told me, I was kind of in denial."

"Yeah, me too," Kiba said. "I remember a girl saying 'imagine what would happen if people like that became ninja?'"

Sasuke scowled. "I was one of them."

"Me too." Kiba admitted. "I mean, he was a failure. I wonder what kept him going despite everyone putting him down?"

"His spirit," Sasuke said. "I know it sounds stupid, but Naruto-kun's got spirit on his side. He's got this stubborn attitude. When he has a goal, he sets it and never elts go until it is accomplished. He promised Sakura-chan that he would bring me home, and look at me now."

"Yeah," Kiba said, stretching his legs next to Sasuke's on the coffee table.

"He promised to become Hokage. And now, he is probably the closest candidate among us." Sasuke said.

"I dunno... I think that dream is a bit excessive. I mean, it's not like anyone can become Hokage." Kiba said.

"Yes, but Naruto's not just 'anyone'," Sasuke argued. "He's shown improvement so vast that not even Kakashi-sensei said he could keep up."

"Oh yeah, I remember him saying that now," Kiba said.

"He showed me first hand," Sasuke said, shuffling around in his seat.

Kiba paused. "Hey, why are we suddenly talking all about Naruto?"

"Because he's addictive," Sasuke blurbed.

Kiba raised one eyebrow and stared at Sasuke's lovesick gaze, quick to change into another look. Kiba grinned mischeviously.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I knew it," Kiba said.

Naruto continued pacing faster and faster ahead of the other Konoha ninja.

"I'm afraid I was wrong," Lee shouted. "Naruto's just too fast for us."

"Naruto," Sai yelled. "Slow down."

Naruto kept his gaze ahead and shouted to his behind.

"I did," Naruto said as he continued leaping through the trees.

"We are sleeping tonight, you know," Sai said.

"I know," replied Naruto.

"We will get to the Sand shortly Naruto." Sai said, quickening his pace to run side-by-side Naruto. "Don't worry, he's patient." he whispered into Naruto's ear.

Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief. "Had Sai figured it all out as well?" he thought. "I mean what's so wrong about people knowing, right? It's what we want! But, if it's so right, than why do I feel so afraid to come out?"

"Everything okay?" asked Lee from behind.

"Super," Sai said, smiling.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Uzumaki Naruto looked into the distance, pondering the comment made by his co-partner Sai. He had figured it out. The one person who Naruto wouldn't have told it too had just deciphered his code of love for Sasuke. He had nothing against Sai, except for the fact that he rarely showed any emotion and he would carelessly blab anything to anyone. But, wasn't that what Naruto wanted? To be respected and accepted by all? Sakura knew, and she took it well despite her being his girlfriend. Even a kid like Konohamaru took it with a suprising amount of maturity and respect. Why can't everyone be like that?

Naruto simply smiled.

"I know he'll wait," he said to Sai loud enough for him and Lee to hear.

"Who'll wait Naruto-san?" asked Lee from the rear.

"Sasuke," Naruto said. "He can wait a bit, can't he?"

Lee was confused. He thought to himself for a few seconds and then, it clicked. His eyes grew wider than usual.

"You mean you and Sasuke are..." he started to say.

Naruto nodded.

"And Sakura-chan is..." Lee continued as he pedaled behind Sai.

"Mhm," Naruto sounded. "Single. She took it pretty well, actually. We're still friends. In fact, we're closer than ever now that we share that one interest."

Lee was flabbergasted, his jaw dropping and his pace slowing to a crawl compared to his companions.

Sai smirked. "C'mon, Lee. Hurry up."

Lee's expression of disbelief quickly hardened. His pace sped quickly to Naruto's and his hand rested firmly on his shoulder. Naruto looked into Lee's eyes and saw his "Nice Guy" pose once again.

"Don't worry, Naruto-san! No matter what nasty things anyone will say about you in the future, the green dragon of Konoha will always be by your side in support!"

Naruto's gaze shifted to an annoyed sarcastic smirk.

"Gee, thanks Lee," he said.

"Anytime!" Lee said, continuing his pose.

"I think he's happy Sakura-chan is single," Sai said.

Lee blushed and held his hands up in defense.

"Well, no...I mean, uh..." he stammered. "That's not all...uh..."

"Lee," Naruto said calmly.

"Yes?" Lee responded.

"Watch out for that tree."

"I knew it," Kiba said to Sasuke, smiling and resting his head back into Naruto's couch.

"Knew...what?" Sasuke asked nervously.

"That you two would suddenly be in bed together," Kiba said, laughing and winking his eye at Sasuke.

Sasuke blushed and remembered his previous comment about Naruto being "addicting".

"No! It's not like that," Sasuke defended.

"No, I think it is," Kiba said. "I've been trained to identify and smell anything. Even love."

Sasuke, now in a huddled position beside Kiba, stared at him and was at a loss for words.

"Sasuke, just know that practically everyone in Konoha already had a hint about your...preference."

Sasuke sagged. "I don't quite follow."

Kiba smirked. "Oh, c'mon. Scores of women at your feet, and you didn't even compliment a single one of them, even the one in your cell. So many chances to get happy and find love, and you never did. All you found were nuisances."

"Well, I..." Sasuke said, still at a loss for words.

"And you never did look at a woman or even glance. It was always Naruto. You and him would always argue, fight, challenge each other, and compete. You were closer to him than anyone else. It was like watching an old married couple."

Sasuke shut up and stared at the coffee table where Kiba's feet lay propped as he relaxed.

"Just know this, Sasuke," Kiba said, sitting upright and putting his arm around Sasuke's shoulder. "Don't let anyone tell you how or who you should love. Love is a feeling; a desire. Not a book of meaningless rules and regulations. Don't let anyone tell you you're wrong. And don't let anything come between true love."

Sasuke glanced at Kiba and noticed his wide smile.

"Thank you," Sasuke said, with a small tear dripping down his cheek. "I was so afraid that no one would..."

Kiba hugged puled Sasuke tighter. "...accept you?" he finished.

Sasuke nodded.

"Well, someone has," Kiba said. "So, I guess you were wrong after all!"

Kiba stood up and let Sasuke fall over on his side.

"Hey!" Sasuke groaned.

"Don't let me drag you down! Just wait for Naruto to return..." answered Kiba.

Haruno Sakura lazily strolled down the park benches amidst Konoha's central park. She wore her usual red shirt and shorts, always tying her leaf headband like a hair ribbon. This time, she felt that the gentle breeze blowing by her head would be necessary for her whole head, so she carefully removed her band and let her hair blow in the wind. She paced slowly, staring at the green leaves shaking as the breeze blew by.

She also thought about her first boyfriend, Uzumaki Naruto, and how shaky their relationship had been. The two would hold hands, but it never seemed real to her. She would rest her head on his shoulder, but the usual perverted reaction did not occur. She would kiss his cheek gently, but all he would do was smile.

Then, they would argue... Sakura always thought she could solve any problem with her fists. But then, one day, when her and Naruto argued, and she attempted to land a punch, Naruto clamped her fist and actually held it back. She gazed into his eyes and saw the rage of the Kyuubi inside, boiling up inside of him. "Why must you always solve a problem with violence?" he asked. She was stunned, and she simply cried.

After a long discussion, they seemed to be okay. Yet, Naruto was still depressed. Then, he left a note.

I'm going after Sasuke again. This time, I will succeed Sakura. I know I will. Even if I'm gone for days, I want you to know,

By this part, she thought she was going to read "I love you". Instead:

I will keep my promise.

She cried. Naruto had never said he loved her. She was giving him what he always wanted, and it didn't bring him any happiness. She waited for Naruto and expected him to come home with a look of disappointment on his face. She also worried the Akatsuki might have taken him. All of these fears were suddenly washed away when he returned with Sasuke. Then, a new pile of sadness built inside of her.

And, as Sakura sat beneath a weeping willow, she too wept.

"Naruto-san!" Lee said. "That hurts. And slow down!"

Lee was straddled onto Naruto's back, after taking a nasty slamming into a tree trunk.

"Oh, c'mon Lee! I'm not running that fast!" Naruto jokingly whined.

"Yes, I agree," Sai said. "We should in fact run faster. It's not your fault you ran into a tree, idiot."

Lee's eyes flaired. "If my back wasn't killing me I'd show you not to mess with the Konoha Whirlwind!"

"Another pet name for yourself," said Sai. "How narcissistic of you."

Lee growled and Naruto smirked.

"C'mon you guys," he said, "It'll be two days till we'll be at the Sand Village. Can't you guys just relax and enjoy the trip?"

Lee pouted and turned his head away from Sai.

"To tell you the truth," Lee whispered to Naruto. "I think Sai might be the single most annoying person in Konoha."

"No kidding," Naruto whispered back. "Just remember that he doesn't know what he's saying half the time."

"Ahh. You're pretty wise, Naruto-san."

Naruto picled up his pace, stomping harder on the passing tree trunks and applying pressure to Lee's back.

"Ack!" Lee howled. "Not so rou-"

"Think of it as training," Naruto said, attempting to end the complaining. After all, nothing would keep him away from Sasuke for too long. Not even a green dragon's sore back.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Uchiha Sasuke woke up the morning of the next day. He dreamed happy dreams for a change. The last one was about Naruto and how much love the two shared. Then it dawned on him. Naruto still had a week to go before he returned.

"Honestly, a messenger pigeon would have been faster," Shikamaru complained.

Sasuke was startled. He didn't expect to see Nara Shikamaru sitting beside his bed with a grin.

"Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked. "Why are you here?" he stretched his arms and yawned.

"I'm, just here to remind you that today's the beginning of the Chuunin exams," Shikamaru explained. "I did this same exact thing to Naruto-kun when he was going to take it. I said, what the hell, and decided to drop by."

"Are you a proctor?" asked Sasuke, scratching his armpit.

"Yeah, what a drag," Shikamaru complained. "All I do is sit and watch a bunch of rookies fight and crap. It's so troublesome."

"I suppose," Sasuke said. "But why should I take it now?"

Shikamaru giggled. "You're beginning to sound like me," he said. "Because if you don't you'll have to wait another four months. And who'd want that?"

Sasuke averted his eyes.

"When Naruto returned he was the only Genin left in our age-group. Now, it's you."

Sasuke sighed.

"Besides," Shikamaru began. "Naruto wont be back for at least another week!"

Uzumaki Naruto rested inside of his sleeping bag, still dressed and ready to go. The only thing he wasn't wearing were his sandals and headband, which he set aside for the night. Naruto had stared into the sky when it was pitch black and filled with stars. He began to think about his life and how much Sasuke meant to him. After sleeping, he awoke at 4 am due to a nightmare. The nightmare consisted of two things: Sasuke's death and Sakura's suicide.

He shook the awful thoughts from his mind, filling them with the steamy pleasures him and Sasuke enjoyed two nights ago. Somehow, that didn't help, and Naruto continued to ponder the meaning of his love with Sasuke. He heard a yawning come from his left-hand side.

"Ahhh, good morning, Naruto-san," Lee said, smiling and stretching his limbs. "I'm all rested and ready to start sprinting!"

"Morning, Lee-san," Naruto said, stretching and scratching his neck. "Where's Sai?"

"Probably out getting food," Lee said.

Suddenly, Sai emerged from the woods.

"Ah, Sai, did you bring any food?" Lee asked.

"No," Sai replied.

Lee was confused. "Then what were you doing?"

"If you must know I was taking a sh-"

Naruto quickly appeared behind Sai and covered his mouth.

"Hey, hey, save it for after breakfast!" he yelled angrily.

"I think I lost my appetite," Lee commented, holding his stomach in disgust.

Sasuke quickly threw on his classic black jumpsuit and remembered he was forgetting something.

"Hey, Shikamaru?" he called.

"Yeah?" Shikamaru answered.

"Is there any way I can get a new headband?" Sasuke asked, "I can't find my old one, and it's got a big slash through it anyway."

Shikamaru pondered. "I actually don't know."

"Damn, alright." Sasuke said. "I'll ask someone else then."

"Remember, half of the people you know still haven't seen you return," Shikamaru said. "I advise you to talk with them before the exams."

Sasuke laughed. "Why, do you think I could die during these things?"

"No," Shikamaru said. "But they have gotten harder. Plus, security is so tight ever since the Sound attacked that no one but the proctors, assistants, and Genin are allowed in."

"Ah," Sasuke said. "What about the final round?"

"That has been changed," Shikamaru stated. "It's top secret to tell you, but the whole exam is relatively different from before."

Sasuke groaned.

"So, I don't know what to expect, right?"

"Exactly." Shikamaru answered.

Sasuke strapped on his last sandal and groaned.

"How troublesome," he complained.

Rock Lee continued to trail behind Naruto along with Sai. His thoughts were many, but all focused on one topic: Haruno Sakura.

"I can't believe Naruto ditched her," he thought, "and for Sasuke, of all people. Maybe this is for the best. Afterall, Sakura-chan deserves a real man anyway! One who can give her what she needs, and a few gifts here and there. Yeah, that's it! I will buy her a gift at the Sand village! Poor Naruto-kun, blissfully unaware of the pleasures he's missing!"

Sai glanced over to Lee as he sprinted forward. He noticed Lee's lovesick gaze, and his eyes fixed at an imaginary target.

"Lee," Sai began. "Lee."

Lee was still dazed.

"Sakura doesn't love you," Sai said aloud.

Naruto's ears perked up, and he turned around. Lee's expression, which was complacent, then took the form of rage.

"You do not know that Sai!" he said, accusing Sai of lying.

"Actually, we had a discussion about you a week ago," Sai said. "I asked 'What do you think of Lee-san?' and she simply replied 'He's got great spirit.'"

Lee's gaze switched to a triumphant smile.

"Ha! Looks like you're wrong!" he said.

"Not really," Sai continued. "I then asked her 'What would you do if he proposed here and now?' and she laughed and said 'I'd kill him.' That's when I told her that you told me you said you would propose if you had the chance."

Lee felt betrayed. "You were supposed to keep that a secret!"

"I had no reason to keep it from her," Sai explained, grinning, "She then said 'What an immature hothead.' and stormed off."

Lee's head gazed downward as he continued forward with the group.

"I hate you, Sai-san..." he said gloomily.

Sai smirked, and Naruto glared at him.

"Sai, if you want to have better people skills you at least need to keep them from hating you." Naruto explained.

"I'm sorry," Sai apologized, "I'm still new with these emotions. It must take years to master them."

Naruto sighed. "Actually, it comes natural."

"Really now. I can't remember the last time I had one..."

Naruto remembered alright. It was the moment when he returned Sai's book back to him. He took a look at the book and described his brother, showing an actual honest-to-goodness grin.

"Sai?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah?"

"Your brother...did he love you?"

Sai frowned again. "I'm not sure."

"Then you still have a long way to go."

Uchiha Sasuke stretched his legs and cracked his stiff neck left and right. The Chuunin Exam hall was extremely nostalgic. The memories that began there would last a lifetime. Especially the bad ones.

In the distance, there was a group of six Genin from the Hidden Waterfall Village standing around in a circle, chatting amongst each other. To their left were three Hidden Grass ninja toting oddly familiar robes and rice hats. Across the other side of the room, approximately twenty-four Hidden Leaf ninja stood around beside a group of twelve Hidden Sand ninja. Adjacent to them was a small three man cell from the Hidden Cloud. As usual, no Mist ninja were present.

Sasuke smiled and sighed, wrapping his borrowed Leaf band around his head like the good old days. He proceeded forward, staring left and right at the watchful eyes of his peers. Many smirked, as if to say "You have some nerve coming here." Many looked fearful, probably the ones who heard rumors of his newfound abilities. Others smiled in adoration, while some frowned with malice. Overall, half of the eyes were watching him, and he simply kept his gaze forward. As the gazes looked away from him and began continuing their conversations, a loud tap was heard on the blackboard before them.

"Hey, hey!" came an extremely familiar voice from the front. "Keep the noise down. The exams are about to begin."

Sasuke stared forward and into the eye of his old sensei, Hatake Kakashi. How things haven't changed. He still looked the same from the day he tied Sasuke to a tree three years ago. His eyes looked tired, as usual, and his face continued to be a mystery. Kakashi's eye was fixed on Sasuke's, which caused a chill to run up his spine.

"Sasuke," Kakashi thought, gazing at Sasuke's eyes. "My have you grown."

"Alright!" Kakashi said aloud. "It's time for everyone to take their seats. Once that happens, we can begin the exam."

"Alright," Sasuke thought. "This should be easy. All I have to do is cheat with my cell- Dammit... I don't have two cell-mates to cheat to and from. I'll just have to use the Sharingan and copy the movements of the-"

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by Kakashi's voice.

"Alrighty, kids, it's time for the oral exam," he said.

"Oral?" Sasuke thought. "Oh yeah... they changed their format. Goddammit..."

"Two of you will come up here to the center of the room. There will be a small ball in the center. You job is to listen to the question and think it through. When you have the answer, grab the ball before your opponent and say your answer. If it's correct, then you will advance to the next round provided your other teammates answer correctly as well, and the other team will obtain a strike. If it is incorrect, then you and all of your teammates will obtain the strike. Once a team has three strikes, than they will be eliminated from the exam. We will continue until there are ten teams remaining. And yes, teams of one have to go three times in a row."

Sasuke smiled and wiped his forehead clean.

"This should be easy!" he thought.

"First up is Imoja Kahate from the Hidden Waterfall versus Imura Faore of the Hidden Leaf." Kakashi stated.

The two genin immediately came forward. The Waterfall ninja had long blue hair covering his left eye, while the Leaf ninja sported a generic spiky black look. The stood face to face, their hands ready to obtain the ball by any means necessary.

"This one's easy," Kakashi stated, flipping open a textbook and skimming down the page. "Ah...here we go."

The two Genin stood anxious before each other, eagerly awaiting the question.

"Okay, ready?" Kakashi asked.

The two ninja nodded.

"Alright! Ninja A is tracking Ninja B, but seems to be off course. His position, in relation to Konoha is N45degreesW of the origin, Konoha and is traveling at 25 kilometers per hour. Ninja B's position however seems to be 145degrees West of him and he is traveling at 28 km/h. What is the total distance between the two if they began at noon and it is 5:53 pm?"

Everyone in the crowd was silent. Expecially the stupefied genin in front of Kakashi. Their faces turned pale and their eyes grew wide with terror.

"Damn..." Sasuke thought.

Uzumaki Naruto directed his vision back onto Sai, who simply gazed at the different things they passed by. Lee's large, round eyes stared at Sai's face with his bushy brows furrowed with malice. Naruto completely understood Lee's reaction and attitude. It took him a while before he could get used to Sai's inability to recognize human emotion, or even the simple task of saying nice things. Even to this day, his stone attitude was only barely tolerable.

"First rule of human emotion," Naruto began to instruct, "It can be expressed in many different ways, not just verbally. For instance, Sai, look at my face. What is my current emotion?" Sai stared and watched Naruto make a long grin from ear to ear.

Sai thought for a few seconds. "I guess you are happy."

Naruto's smile vanished. "Great. Now what am I?" He put on a sad frown, accompanied by watery eyes and angled brows.

"Depressed?" Sai said.

"Well, let's be more generic. Sad is more like it. Now, what is Lee?" Naruto asked, looking at Lee.

Sai looked and Lee's eyes widened with fury.

"Pissed," Sai responded.

"Very good, Sai," Naruto complimented. "It really isn't that hard once you get used to it, right?"

"Now, for bodily language," Lee interjected. "How about this?" Lee quickly landed a massive slamming fist onto Sai's head, sending him flying down to the forest floor and crashing into it with a loud thud. Lee stood erect on a branch with his arms folded. Naruto halted his trek to stop and stare.

"Lee!" Naruto scolded. "What the hell?"

"C'mon, Naruto," Sai said, standing upright and wiping his forehead clean of dirt. "You were about to do the same thing to me when we were teamed up with Yamato. Unfortunately for me, Sakura-chan got me first. That bitch hit pretty hard. Harder than Lee-san."

Lee's fury erupted. "What did you call Sakura-chan?!" Lee leaped down to the floor and held his fists in anger. "I'm usually so patient with others, but you..."

"Bring it on. I'm not afraid of a man with a small penis." Sai mocked, his false grin appearing once again.

Just then both of them were pulled together by two separate arms, both belonging to Naruto. His eyes glowed red with the demon fox chakra and his temper was boiling.

"We're supposed to be on a team! We're supposed to work together! We have no time to waste, the Sand need our help and we, as allies, are obligated to assist them by any means necessary. Now you two stop this little immature fight, now!"

Lee looked away and Sai simply stared at Naruto blankly.

"Fine, let's go," Lee said and began his sprint to the sand, closely followed by Sai and Naruto.

"That's another rule, Sai. Don't ever say something that might offend, or make them angry or sad." Naruto explained.

"Is it just me or is that the hardest one to abide?" Sai asked.

Tobi sat cross legged on a nearby tree branch. Beside him, a fully assembled Hidan stared with insight into the forest canopy.

"When do you expect them to arrive?" asked Tobi, his one eye gazing onto Hidan.

Hidan drew his scythe and prepared himself. "Soon, Tobi, soon." he began to say. "These little shits will finally get what's coming to them."

Uchiha Sasuke screamed his response as he clenched the red ball in his fist.

"2.25!" he yelled.

The other genin looked down in disappointment knowing his answer matched Sasuke's.

"Correct." Kakashi stated. "Glad to have you back with us, Sasuke."

"Agreed, Kakashi-sensei," he said, grinning.

"He seems different." Kakashi thought. "As if he'd been talking to Naruto a lot."

"Next up is Konohamaru of the Hidden Leaf and Killi of the Hidden Sand," Kakashi stated.

A fully ready and energetic Konohamaru took the stage, sporting his usual brow spikes and long, blue scarf. His mouth was fixed on grinning but the beads of sweat trickling down his face spoke a different story.

Killi was a girl not much older than Konohamaru who wore her headband on her head under he long and brown bangs, a pink blazer with a black undershirt and a miniskirt. She looked like a total ditz, and didn't seem to care about the exam as a bubble of bubblegum popped from her mouth.

"Alright. Are you ready for the question?" Kakashi began. "Now, what are the names of all eight inner gates of chakra flow?"

Konohamaru froze. He struggled to recollect his thoughts. He knew about the gates, but he never really memorized the names! His grin froze and the beads of sweat grew longer and larger. His teammates looked on with disappointment.

Suddenly, the Sand Ninja snatched the ball after five seconds of thinking and began her answer: "Opening, Rest, Life, Pain, Closing, Joy, Fear, and Death?"

Kakashi closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I'm so sorry, that is incorrect." He stated. "But you were close. The gates are Opening, Rest, Life, Pain, Closing, Joy, SHOCK, and Death."

The girl shrugged and continued back to her team. "I royally fucked up. Oops." she said sarcastically.

Konohamaru's thoughts were swirling. His mind was still racing with thoughts.

"I got off on a lucky brake that time!" he thought. "I was so close to getting my team their first strike."

As Konohamaru walked back to his cell, he was stopped by Sasuke's hand on his shoulder.

"You did good out there," he complimented.

"Nah, it was just luck," Konohamaru replied.

"Luck can be a powerful ally. As long as it happens it happens. It doesn't matter how." he spoke, being reminded of one of Guy-sensei's nindo quotes.

Konohamaru smiled. "Thanks Sasuke! You've really changed. I like it!" he said, running back to his companions.

"Alright, kids," Kakashi stated. "This is the end of round one. Round two will feature much harder questions, and I'll have to use my sharingan in order to spot cheaters."

The whole room silently stared ahead in fear.

"Oh, and if neither representative answers their question, than both teams will be immediately disqualified. Have fun! First up is Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinabi."

Sasuke's ears were perked. "Hyuuga Hinabi?" he asked himself. "Another Hyuga in the exams?" as he walked toward his side, he saw a little girl approximately eleven years old stand beside the other end. She had long purple hair and blank eyes trademark of the Hyuuga.

"Ah, this is Hinata's little sister!" Sasuke realized in his thoughts. "I vaguely remember her."

"Now for the first question of the second round. Ready?" Kakashi asked.

Both Sasuke and Hinabi stared at each other. Sasuke smirked and Hinabi stared back with an empty gaze. "Another Neji," he thought.

"Name the man who gave me my sharingan eye."

Sasuke reached in to grab the ball, but found that it had been snatched away. Hinabi held it up and simply stated "Uchiha Obito".

Sasuke was dumbfounded. "How could she move so quickly? I mean, that story is a part of my history as well as Kakashi's, and she answers the one question about it so effortlessly."

"Strike on, Team Sasuke," Kakashi said, his eyes giving away the fact that he was smiling underneath.

Uzumako Naruto pedaled on forward, only gazing back to view his teammates slowly catching up. Behind him, Rock Lee looked at Sai and his gaze softened slightly more to make it seem tolerant.

"Sai," Lee began. "I apologize for hitting you earlier. It was not my place."

Sai opened his lips, but just then looked at Naruto.

"Remember what I said," Naruto said.

"Ah, yes. I am accepting." Sai responded, smiling.

Lee smirked a bit.

"I guess I got a bit carried away there," Lee stated.

"Does that gaze mean I have received approval?" Sai asked.

Lee nodded. "In time, maybe we can become fr-... acquaintances."

"How FUCKING cute!" came a loud, piercing voice from beyond the trees. "The two finally made up! I was beginning to think that they'd never get over it!"

"I recognize that voice," Naruto stated.

"Ah, the nine-tails Jinchuuriki! What a pleasure it is to see the boy who finally shut Kakuzu up!" came the voice.

"Kakuzu looked like a tentacle beast!" came a second voice.

"Ugh, shut up," the first ordered. "Anywho, we came here to stop this little expedition of yours. In case your wondering who we are, just remember this. Red clouds."

"We already know you are Akatsuki!" yelled Lee.

"And look, one of the boys who assisted in killing one of our agents. Very cool, very. And also, the little painter with the cute stomach is here to draw us a picture."

"Ooooh, I want a painting! Hey, Sai, or whatever your name is, can you make me a rabbit?" asked the second voice.

"Sure," Sai said. "Might as well."

"Now I see why Deidara-san went insane," the voice said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The Akatsuki stood motionless on their respective tree branches. Tobi and Hidan both gazed onto their confused little foes, especially on the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruto. They both looked at him with intrigue, knowing that sooner or later he would spot them. After all, he is the strongest of the three. Plainly.

Hidan prepared himself. After learning that his partner, Kakuzu, was killed by this boy, he could take no chances. No more cheap tricks could fool him, especially since this kid didn't have the brains of Shika-whatever his name was.

"Tobi," Hidan commanded, "You go on ahead. I can take all these guys myself."

Tobi giggled behind his orange mask. "Whatever you say, boss."

Tobi sped off, and Hidan smirked. Just then, the Jinchuuriki made eye contact with Hidan. Direct eye contact. He stared, piercing Hidan's apparent cloak. Hidan could feel the chakra swelling and leaking from the child's body. Yet this time, the chakra was pure blue. Not red. He wondered why the red chakra was not being used. This was insulting.

"You little fucks are in for a treat!" Hidan screamed through the trees.

Naruto gazed back at Lee and Sai.

"Everyone, this man is dangerous. Extremely dangerous. Cover me," he ordered. Lee and Sai nodded and all three of their backs touched triangularly.

"I know where you are," Naruto thought. "I know exactly where you are. I'll just look around and pretend not to see you."

Hidan sighed. "Lord Jashin really wont be pleased... again. He'll never receive a Jinchuuriki."

"And he never will!" screamed a raspy voice from behind. Two to be exact. He stared directly into Uzumaki's eyes and grew puzzled. Then remembered that this boy was a shadow clone user. "Fuck!" he cursed, leaping out of the way from where he heard the voice approach.

"Now!" Naruto screamed. Lee nodded and leapt into the air with lightning fast speed, kicking out his leg wildly. Hidan, who was now exposed, sighed and swung his scythe wildly, narrowly missing Lee's toes. Lee rapidly kicked his feet, but to no avail. As he fell back to earth, he realized that Hidan had the upper hand. Just then, a swarm of black bees flew toward the Akatsuki with quick force.

"How cute. Tobi wanted a little picture, and here it is!" Hidan joked, slamming his elongated scythe into the ground, killing a line of bees, which morphed back into ink. He smirked and rapidly spun, twirling his weapon around then freezing, making sure everyone drew their eyes toward the instant death of each insect.

"Shit, Naruto-san, this guy's way to fast. And with a weapon this large. Reminds me of that fish man!" Lee commented, holding his place.

Suddenly, Sai came charging with his two swords drawn.

"Come play!" Hidan coaxed.

Sai struck blades with Hidan with such power that the ground around him started to crumble.

"I've got a special surprise for you," Hidan whispered as the two blades met in a stalemate.

"Really?" the mid-drifted warrior answered blankly.

"Oh yes, but not now," Hidan said, licking his lips and pushing into Sai's body, slamming his foot into his face with tremendous power.

Naruto gasped and summoned two shadow clones. He attempted a simple trick. One bushin would crouch behind Hidan while the other two would charge a Great Ball Rasengan. Lee drew Hidan's eyes, whipping out his nunchuckas and twirling them rapidly, holding his normal stance. Sai remained floor-bound, slowly wiping his forehead.

"Shit, kids! Why can't we just play nice?" Hidan asked.

Naruto's gigantic Rasengan came closer as two red-chakra'd clones came charging at full force. Just then, as Lee stepped one foot forward, Hidan attempted to leap into the air and out of harm's way, only to be halted by two body's grabbing his legs. He looked behind and down. The Sai he had hit turned to ink and he had him and Naruto grabbing at his legs.

"Dammit!" he swore, watching as the two Naruto clones grew closer with their mortal jutsu.

His body reacted by immediately freeing one leg and rendering the Naruto below helpless with a giant kick. He regained control of his scythe and swung it down and onto Sai's face. The face immediately turned to ink as the scythe split the clone in half. Just then, a massive pain was felt in his neck as Lee rapidly jabbed both ends of his nunchukas into his jugular and all over his torso.

Though he felt this pain, he couldn't help but not care for Lee's taijutsu. All he was worried about was the fact that he had lost sight of the two Naruto clones.

"These kids are better than expected," Hidan thought. "Maybe I shouldn't have ordered Tobi to carry on the plan..."

Just then, he felt a searing pain in the back of his head as Rock Lee sidestepped with a long, adorable little grin. Hidan realized what had happened. His skull was being smashed into by Naruto's deadly jutsu. He felt his skull shatter and scramble like a whipped topping. He felt his face twist and contort as his insides turned with the flow of powerful blue chakra. His brain, still intact, swirled and bent with the flow. His entire face imploded and his vision went off. His body was thrown back by the blast and he spiraled headfirst into the dirt, landing in a crater.

Naruto's clone vanished and he stood still, panting in pain.

"Awesome job, Naruto-san!" Lee said, holding up his hand for a hi-five. He looked at Naruto grip his right arm in pain, and lowered it.

"You used a jutsu too powerful, Naruto," Sai instructed. "Now you hurt your arm. Again."

"Who are you, granny Tsunade?" he said, smirking. "Let's go examen the remains."

Naruto, Sai, and Lee slowly walked toward the cloud of dust where Hidan had impacted.

"Wait, Naruto-kun!" Lee said, stopping.

"I sense it too." Naruto said, looking directly into the smokey dust.

They all stood silently, watching as the body's outlining shadow stood up, cracking his neck and staring directly at the three ninja with a terrifying look upon what used to be his face. As the dust parted, they could all see the damage the giant rasengan did upon the Akatsuki's head. His face twisted and tightened in a central point on Hidan's face. The eyes were unnoticeable and tangled in the wreck. His nose was twisted and spewing blood with every exhalation. Blood trickled down from the shifted eye-sockets, and the group heard cracks of his jaw as he began to move what appeared to be a mouth on the side of his face.

The words were distorted, but clearly deciphered. "Thereth a reathon why we were cawed the thombie bothers." the mouth spoke, spurting with blood with every syllable.

Naruto's memory of this man's attributes returned. There was no way to officially kill this man. Just mess him up until he couldn't even move. That in itself would be a difficult procedure.

To the gang's shock, something was different about Hidan, besides his distorted facial features. His entire body was covered in a black tattoo with white skeletal markings covering it. His face began to twist back into place, as if a reverse of the rasengan was being used. Although he was still in excruciating pain, this was still typical Hidan. Giving himself pain, satisfying his fetish. He stood tall and placed his scythe on his back, grabbing out a smaller katana and holding it to his chest.

"The ritual has begun," he said, with a lustful lick of his lips.

Uchiha Sasuke stood at attention. He had just barely passed the first round, and if time was good to him, the group of ninja would be headed toward he forest of death. So far, all but ten teams remained. The Q & A round was long and brutal. Almost too brutal. His head spun, and he wondered how such newcomers as these showed so much intelligence.

Hatake Kakashi stood up, holding his Icha Icha novel in hand. He gazed onto the crowd, his sharingan eye covered. His right eye switched from pages of the book to faces of confidence and nervous regret. And then he focused on Uchiha Sasuke.

"This should be fun for someone of his caliber." Kakashi thought, flipping back his spiky gray hair. "Alright class," he said aloud, "I'm not going to be the proctor of the next examination. Instead, we'll have our own expert tracking ANBU members look over it. And one especially gifted one with see that no one dies."

Suddenly, a man swiftly appeared in the room, gazing into Sasuke's eyes. Those eyes, they were so familiar. His appearance was typical ANBU, with katanas and a gray vest. But this man... yes! Now he knew.

"My name is Yamato," said the ANBU member. "I am considered one of the strongest ANBU alive today. Only one person has ever given me a good run for my money recently, but for test security, his name will not be revealed."

Sasuke's gaze met Yamato's, and both smirked.

Yamato leaned toward Kakashi and whispered. "This wont be a repeat of what happened before will it?"

"You mean the chidori current?" Kakashi asked. "I don't think he'll try to kill you."

"I still don't trust him," Yamato whispered back. "I hope you understand that, Kakashi."

"I do, Yamato. But I do," Kakashi responded.

Sasuke looked forward with suspicious eyes, knowing that there was still some unrelenting fear between the two high-class ninja. Fear of the untapped powers this Uchiha had. He had seen his powers first hand, but new one-hundred percent that he had dabbled in forbidden techniques. Techniques that could cause him to lose control.

"Don't worry, Yamato-sensei," came the voice of Uchiha Sasuke to interject with his own input. "I'll make sure not to use all of my abilities in an unfair way."

The other genin stared. Some with shock, others awe, but most with jealousy.

Sasuke simply kept his smile and gazed to Yamato's eyes. Yamato gazed back and sensed the joy radiating from his facial expression.

"Maybe you're right, Kakashi," Yamato stated, smirking.

"Have I ever been wrong?" Kakashi stated.

"Well, there was this one time when you were in ANBU-"

"That one doesn't count," Kakashi stated with a gim look in his eyes. "Anyways, kids, we're all going on a little field trip, and Yamato will be the one to explain it."

"Yes," Yamato began, "We're going on a little field trip. I'll explain the next objective once we get there. This will test patience, right Kakashi?"

Kakashi sighed. "I was hoping to know what changes were made to this part of the examination."

"Sorry, Kakashi, but I think that it would be best not to explain anything now, just in case they start planning too far in ahead." Yamato explained.

One of the more curious genin raised his hand, and Yamato pointed and called.

"Yes?" he asked. "A question?"

"Yup," Konohamaru responded. "Where exactly are we going?"

"Hehe, well that's a secret little man. No one knows about the location of this place save for the top ranking jounin and ANBU members of our village."

Kakashi's eye suddenly widened. His gaze was shifted from the croud to Yamato and held it on his grinning face.

"Yamato, can I talk in private?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure," Yamato responded. Instantly, two chuunin zipped forward, blocking the conversation between the two ninja. "What is it, Kakashi?"

"Are you serious about sending them THERE?" Kakashi asked.

"If these kids are truly prepared, then they should survive with nothing more than a missing limb or two." Yamato explained.

"I thought we were trying to avoid casualties this time," Kakashi argued.

"Don't worry, Kakashi, no one's going to die. We've got everything under control."

"I hope you're right," Kakashi grumbled.

The two chuunin parted and Yamato approached the group.

"Who's ready for a little camping trip?" he asked with a bright smile.

Uzumaki Naruto held his sore arm and rubbed it gently. Rock Lee stared into the eyes of his enemy, cracking his neck and holding out his nunchukas in a fighting stance. Sai couldn't help but feel some worry beneath his facade. All three ninja had learned of this Akatsuki's abilities, but wiped there foreheads clean every time, reminded that Shikamaru had done him in. But now, this guy was standing directly in front of them, using the very technique they feared.

"Scared, kiddies?" Hidan exclaimed. He held his shorter blade in hand above his intestines and immediately stabbed them. "Oh yeah... that hits the spot."

Naruto was shocked, stuttering to utter these next words. "You'll need someone's blood for that to work. And we're clean."

Suddenly, a gasp. A shrill of pain. Naruto and Lee faced Sai, and saw him bending over in excruciating pain. For the first time, Sai showed a new break in his facade. This time, he showed a new expression. Pain. Pure, unadulterated pain.

"Sai!" Lee screamed. "But how, didn't he use an ink clone in order to deliver the attack?"

"Little shits with their little minds," Hidan mocked. "I already won once you exerted your anger onto him, right 'green beast'?"

Lee's face grew numb. He had delivered a painful blow onto Sai not too long before, a blow that left him with a bleeding forehead.

"Exactly," Hidan continued, burying the blade deeper still, "Primal fury will always come before reason. Especially over a woman. Especially when said woman becomes the object of taunt from another man. Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Never!" Lee exclaimed. "I would never do such a thing to a comrade."

"I'm the one doing it for you. When I saw his blood spill I jumped at the chance to snag it." Hidan explained, grinning with a disturbing expression. "It was also by chance that Tobi and I picked up a neat tidbit of information about a certain little Uchiha boy."

Naruto's face grew stiff. They had been following them the whole time. What had they overheard?

"I had no idea that that ran in the Uchiha clan," Hidan laughed. "Y'know, I new Itachi was a big time fag, but Sasuke? HA! I thought there was going to be someone to continue the Uchiha clan, but not now! I love it! Right, Naruto? You're the thing standing in his way of restoring his clan!"

Naruto was surprised that Hidan would say such things. His body cringed at the hearing of that word, 'fag'. He expected it to come eventually, but not from this total stranger. And not only was Naruto pissed, but also depressed. He realized that Sasuke is the only one left to restore his clan. Other than the soulless Itachi, he was the last remaining Uchiha. If anyone will restore the clan, it will be him. Naruto can't give that to him. He can't give anything but lust.

"You're-" Naruto began tearfully.

"-absolutely WRONG!" Lee interjected. "You'll never survive for insulting Naruto, the hardest working ninja in the land. He has worked his way from the bottom, being insulted by countless of individuals for reasons he had no control over! And now, this is happening again, even after he had proved himself to be all and more than what he is! If anyone is any less deserving of insults, it's Naruto-kun. You have no right to judge people you only see as targets to your twisted game!"

"Wow," Hidan said, quickly ripping his blade from his flesh. "Do you see this circle on the ground? This is my way of saying, I own you little fuckers. I can say and do whatever the hell I want! Lord Jashin will punish you little heathen sinners soon enough! I only need the little faggot Jinchuuriki for my goal, but you two can die. Make one move and I'll behead myself. I've done it before, and it feels great! Not for my victims, of course."

Naruto glared, his tears retracting and holding back. He was ready to destroy this man. He only needed a plan to do it. Shikamaru, from what he heard, had to use the shadow possession jutsu to drag him out of the circle. And even then, he just hopped back in once he found an opening in the jutsu. There's going to have to be another way. He already couldn't stand this bastard any longer. He insulted him and everything he had worked so hard to prove, including his love interest. He will die, it's only matter of how he will permanently bring death unto him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Uchiha Sasuke gathered all of his necessary gear at Naruto's apartment. He knew that he wouldn't mind him taking a few thing, especially since he wasn't here at the moment, nor would he be here for a few more days. He searched around and found everything surprisingly organized.

"Naruto-kun, you're too cute. You've got everything organized so neat and tidy," he commented to himself. Bandages, check. Compass, check. Map, check. "Now, to find the pack and pack everything inside. I wonder where I left it?" Sasuke continued to search around and discover new things. Naruto's spare kunai, ointment, and even his lucky frog shaped wallet, jingling with coins inside. With this, Sasuke grew worried. "Naruto sure did forget a lot of things. Almost too much. I guess it'd be too late to chase after him. He'll probably get mad, anyway. Yeah, it wouldn't be wise. He'd probably just spout out about how I shouldn't have come and how I should be at the exams instead. If he knew I'm taking them, which he doesn't... I wonder how everything's going."

Sai coughed up a river of blood as Hidan twisted his katana deeper into his intestinal tract. He laughed hysterically as his bent over head gazed to look at the suffering teenager in front of him. He quickly remembered that he had made a threat, so he had lifted his katana back up to his neck, keeping it still and ready to behead himself if any of the other two should move.

Naruto stood still and angrily glared into Hidan's averted gaze. How dare this masochistic son of a bitch insult him and everything he's worth. "Wait, now's not the time to get angry,: he though, "Time to come up with a plan. Knowing this guy, he'll definitely kill himself when provoked, which wouldn't be much to him, save for the fact that he couldn't move and Sai would be dead. Think...Shikamaru had to lure him outside of the ritual circle. But he could actually do that because of his Kage Mane no jutsu. I don't have a technique like that, especially not one that can strangle his opponents from afar. He had to seriously plan. The only one capable of attacking this guy from afar is Sai, but he's out of commission. Lee is hopelessly only able to excel at close range combat..."

As Naruto planned, so did Lee. "What can I do?" Lee thought. "I'm not fast enough to stop Hidan. One single movement and Sai will be dead. Naruto probably has a few long-range weapon scrolls, but using them would seal Sai's fate. This guilt is killing me... it's all my fault... wait... no time to feel guilt. I have to save Sai no matter what. We have to do it. I bet if we can neutralize his arms, it'll be easier to kill him, but I mean, how are we going to do that? Naruto's smarter than he used to be, and we all know that. He's about as clever as Gai-sensei. No, more. He'll come up with a pl-"

"Lee," Naruto spoke, breaking the tense silence. "Whatever you do, don't move until I give the signal."

Lee looked over to Naruto, passed Sai's lying body, and met with his deep, blue eyes, filled with confidence. He was lost in them, staring as he grinned with confidence. Yes, with Naruto, the mission would always succeed. He had known that from experience. It was as if he was a good-luck charm, or maybe the greatest friend anyone can ever hope to get.

Hidan smirked smugly. "You guys have a plan? I'm getting so fucking bored already, I'm just going to end it now! Lord Jashin! Please accept this sacrifice!" Hidan rapidly thrust his blade to his throat when he stopped. The two ninja before him disappeared and the injured Sai remained on the ground. "Nice try, little bitches, but too slow!" He said, preparing a rapid slashing motion on his throat.

Just then, Naruto and Lee came crashing down from the treetops, slamming onto Hidan and causing minor pain to Sai. Lee gripped onto the blade while Naruto had Hidan pinned with his head at his feet.

Hidan scowled and screamed. "You're postponing the inevitable! The jutsu will not end until the sacrifice has been made! You cannot kill me, or even injure me so. You're partner is damned, just like all of you heathens. Jashin will destroy you all and use your corpses as fodder!"

Naruto realized the truth of Hidan's words. Yet, he was still determined to destroy this Akatsuki and save Sai.

"I will promise to save Sai and kill you," Naruto said.

"Such an empty little promise from a stupid little fag," Hidan mocked, spitting blood onto Naruto's face. "You make these promises yet you still have no way to do it."

"So far my promises have all come true," Naruto said. "Sai will not endure death, but you will."

Hidan wriggled around and struggled, moving his katana upward despite Lee's pressure.

"Naruto!" Lee called. "He's beginning to break free!"

Naruto grew frightened while Hidan looked confident.

"Death. Judgement. Punishment. Pain. All Jashin will bring to you." Hidan spoke.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed as he and Lee were tossed off of Hidan. Hidan stood tall and Naruto and Lee flew back-first into trees. "SAI!"

Hidan immediately brought his blade up. "This is it!"

Naruto smiled, sensing the presence of an ally.

Suddenly, Hidan's blade was shot out from his hands and landed on the floor.

"What the-" Hidan began, suddenly tripping and falling onto the floor. Naruto smiled as sand began to envelope Hidan, wrapping him from his feet to his waist, and then up to his arms. "No, no, no! I will not be buried alive again! Jashin will destroy anyone who dares to defy me!"

A swirl of sand whirled before Hidan's eyes. He gazed up to see a thin figure dressed in purple, and carrying a large, tan gourd. His hair was red and his eyes were blue, sharpened and pointy at each end. His stare was blank and his gaze pierced Hidan's brain. The infamous kanji on his head read "love". Sabakyu no Gaara, or Gaara of the Desert. The Kazekage of the Sand Village.

"You, prick!" Hidan screamed. "Lord Jashin will-" he was interrupted by sand, which covered his mouth and filled it up.

"You're stupid religion has no meaning to me or my friends," spoke Gaara, leaning over his fallen victim. "I don't care about feeling the wrath of judgement. With all of the people I have meaninglessly killed for amusement in the past, my taking this position as Kazekage means that I am atoning for those lost. If judgement is still to be passed by Jashin, or whatever gods there may be, I will accept it knowing I have done good."

Hidan's eyes grew wide as the sand around him spread and funneled inward, creating a larger funnel in which Hidan was being dragged down to. Hidan's blade began to travel down the falling sand and down along with him. Hidan vanished from sight, and was now being buried. The sand and dirt covered over, and some of it returned to Gaara's gourd.

Naruto and Lee proudly stared at Gaara, slowly walking toward him.

"Naruto, Lee." Gaara began, showing a slight smile.

"Still getting used to the whole happy thing?" Naruto asked.

Gaara chuckled. "It feels nice. Thank you for coming, you three."

"Anytime, Kazekage-sama," Lee said, giving Gaara a military salute.

Gaara's smile faded as the three gazed to Sai. As Naruto leaned over to turn Sai on his back, Sai coughed and struggled to gain breath.

"Easy, now," Gaara assisted. "He's in excruciating pain.

"He has intestinal wounds," Lee said.

Sai's eyes opened slightly, and his mouth began to smirk. Naruto, Lee, and Gaara were all hovering over him. Lee grabbed some medical gauze from his pack and dabbed some hydrogen peroxide onto it.

"Is this...it?" Sai asked.

"No," Gaara said. "From what I know about the Akatsuki, Hidan's jutsu will only injure you if he dies from physical wounds. I simply locked him away approximately four-hundred meters below and kept him in a small sand coffin. He'll eventually run out of air."

Naruto, Sai, and Lee all sighed in relief. Sai gripped his gaping wound on his stomach.

"I guess the mid-drift makes it easier to spot the wound," Lee joked.

"Kazekage-sama!" came a calling from two sand jounin, appearing out of the woods. "What happened?" asked one.

"This is one of the Konoha ANBU we sent for. He is injured," Gaara explained. "Akatsuki got to him. Shiyazu!"

One of the jounin, one with deep purple hair, perked up and stood upright.

"Already on it, Kazekage-sama," he said, kneeling over and hovering his hand above Sai's stomach.

"So, Kazekage," Naruto said. "Tell us. What brings us to the sand village?"

Gaara looked over toward Naruto and gazed into his eyes.

"They're looking for you, Naruto," Gaara explained. "The Akatsuki."

"I already know that, Gaara." Naruto said. "But why did you call me?"

"They've taken the village hostage, Naruto." Gaara answered. "They're going to kill every man, woman, and child if you are not brought to them alive and in custody."

Naruto and Lee stood shocked. Naruto pondered and came to a quick conclusion: he was going to die.

The group of genin stood amidst the forest. A dark, damp, swampland. They immediately stood tall and at attention, all ten groups. Yamato paced back and forth in front of them, staring them in the eye and waiting to speak.

"Welcome to the swamp!" Yamato cried, thrusting his arms outward. "Sorry for the theatrics, this place brings back memories."

The genin chuckled.

"Time for a little history lesson. The portion of the exam you are about to take used to be a very special and secret test to try incoming new members to the ANBU Black Ops. This method of testing, however, proved difficult. A bit too difficult for those going at it alone. Therefore, it is now a proving ground for the Chuunin Exams, seeing as most of you are in teams. You must keep your eyes peeled and your mind focused, if you at all value your life.

"The inhabitants of this swamp contain various deadly flora and fauna. Fifty foot crocodiles, hundred foot anacondas, frogs so large they can swallow you with one lash of their tongue! Nah, I was just kidding about those last few. All aforementioned animals contained in this swamp will be of normal size and stature."

The group let out a relieved sigh, growing annoyed of the sick humor passed on by Yamato.

"All humor aside, this is probably the most dangerous portion of the exam. In that swamp is fog so think, that you wouldn't be able to see a foot in front of you. So you and your group must develop a way to communicate with each other without letting your enemies know your exact location, got it? Now for your objective."

Yamato walked toward his chuunin assistants and held up ten multi-colored flags. Black, white, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet, and brown. He began tossing each group a flag, saving the red one for Sasuke.

"You will each receive one flag. Now, normally we'd never got to use all ten, but seeing as this is a new test, no we actually can. You are to protect your flag at all costs. But that's not all. In order to successfully complete this portion of the exam, you must also seize control of three more flags. Three. Not two, not one, three. No substitutions, no clones, nothing but three pure flags. The two groups that can pull this off can pass directly into the next round. The rest of you who fail will be eliminated and exit from the exam, got it?"

The genin, who had their spirits brought up, nodded slowly as they were once again brought down sub par. They each held a flag in their hands and immediately sprinted off, save for Sasuke. He simply stood in front of Yamato, staring into his eyes.

"You wanted to talk to me?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes. There's going to be another objective I want you to complete. It's going to be much harder than this simple little capture the flag nonsense. You are to take these tags and place them on every genin's back without them seeing you. The red flag is actually just a decoy. They're going to think that you're out all by your lonesome, when in actuality, you'll be sneaking around and looking for them!"

Sasuke smirked. "I like this game already."

"If you do this, then I'll immediately pass you as a chuunin. You've already proven yourself to me and our entire party all those times we met up in the past. I did this same thing to Naruto, y'know, give him a break and pass him on. The others actually have more to learn, more to become. They seek to gain pride. All you need to do is maintain it at a nice, balanced level."

Sasuke nodded in agreement. "Naruto, my love," he thought. "I hope you haven't surpassed me too far. I'd still like to think of us as rivals. How I'd love to see you here with me now..."

"Gaara..." Naruto said softly.

Gaara began to whimper. Tears trickled down the side of his face, and he averted his gaze to his feet.

"Uzumaki Naruto, forgive me. I know how much you've lived for. I know all that you have done. I love you, Naruto, and I really would have wished for you to become Hokage someday. I would have loved to see you, taking your enemies by the throat and casting them away, so you can achieve your dreams, and your goal of being a leader. You are the most selfless individual I know, Naruto, and I let that be the deciding factor. Please forgive me!"

Naruto's feet moved toward Gaara. Gaara did not bother to look up, until a hand gently propped him up to make eye contact with him. Naruto's bright face was beaming with happiness. His deep, blue eyes stared into Gaara's with reassurance, and his smile was unmistakable.

"I will save your people Gaara, I promise," he said.

"They have a hundred people hostage already, in a room. They said that if I or anyone else interferes, than they'll gas them." Gaara explained. "They also said that for every day you're not here after the third day the mission went out, they would kill one-hundred people. Today's the second day, and we've been searching for you for a day."

"Those bastards," Naruto cursed as his fists clenched. "Which Akatsuki is responsible for doing this?"

"Uchiha Itachi and another named Zetsu" Gaara uttered.

Naruto's vision blurred. His mouth tasted bitter. His heart was beating rapidly. This man, the very man who has brought suffering and despair to him, Sasuke, and an entire clan. Now he had returned and is threatening to destroy more innocent lives. How dare he. This second guy was no different. A cannibal, a man eater. What a disgusting piece of work that guy was, a head encased in a giant Venus fly trap.

"I know you've had your quarrels with him in the past," Lee spoke, "but we must stay focused. We must not let revenge cloud our minds as it had Sasuke's."

Naruto nodded, yet his mind was filled with rage and hate. Not only was Itachi involved, but a cannibal as well. A flesh-eating monstrosity. The Akatsuki grew stranger and stranger with every member.

"We must form a plan," Naruto said. "Don't worry about me dying, Gaara."

"I wasn't. I was upset for even thinking about it," he said, looking down again.

"Gaara, you're the Kazekage," Naruto said. Gaara looked up again and met that same, beautiful smile that brought him and everyone around him happiness. "You're not supposed to look down to anyone!"

Gaara smiled. "You're right."

"Kazekage-sama, he's done," said the medical-nin Shiyazu, taking his healing hands off of Sai's abdomen. "We must hurry now, for the village's sake."

The second jounin interjected. "We will come up with a plan on the way back to the village."

Naruto leaned forward and gave Gaara an embrace, pressing him into his breast.

"Sorry if this makes you feel uncomfortable," Naruto said. "But I need it just as much as you do."

Gaara's eyes grew soft and he hugged Naruto tight.

"I love these," Gaara said. "I'd love to continue, but we really should be moving."

Naruto blushed and released the Kazekage from his grip. Everyone smiled, including a weakened Sai. Immediately, Naruto and Gaara nodded and all five ninja leaped into the trees on their way back to the sand village, each ready to put their heads together and contemplate a plan to save the village and the loving Jinchuuriki in their presence.

"Poor Hidan," spoke a light voice, "Those kids really gave him a wallop. Especially that Kazekage kid."

"I'm just pissed that we can't eat him," came a second, deeper voice.

"Hidan's still edible, we just have to dig for him," came the first voice.

"Ah, screw that. Plus if we dig him up, he'll just yell at us."

"I don't like yelling." said the light voice again.

"Maybe Itachi-san will kill a few of those kids for us to snack on." said the deep voice.

"That's disturbing. This information might make Itachi happy, though." from the ground where Sai once lie near death sprouted a large green Venus fly trap. Under it was a familiar black cloak with red clouds. The body came fully above the surface of the ground, and the Venus fly trap head opened to reveal a human head. Half was white, the other black with a single dark yellow eye. Half looked worried, the other half simply existed as a yellow eye.

"The kids think they can make a plan," said the white half, only it's half of the mouth moving.

"We'll see about that," said the black half, it's mouth unnoticeable. "I just can't wait to eat."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The swamp's fog was thick and reeked with the unbearable stench of swamp gas. The genin had to rely on everything they were taught about using their other senses to detect the presence of others not in their group. Already their senses of sight and smell were interfered with, making this challenge all the more harder. For Uchiha Sasuke, however, it meant more fun. He simply zipped silently behind each genin and applied the tag. The fact that they always stuck in groups of three made this task all the more easier.

As he approached Konohamaru's troop from the back, he couldn't help but become reminded of Uzumaki Naruto. He stared longingly into the thick fog while trailing stealthily behind his target. "Naruto," he thought. "I bet you would have loved doing this. Every second without you gets me more worried."

Suddenly, Sasuke's foot crackled on a dry leaf.

Konohamaru doubled and stared behind him, but failed to sense anything.

"What's wrong, Konohamaru?" asked his four-eyed companion Udon.

"I thought someone was sneaking up on us," he said, looking deeper into the thick, dense fog.

"I don't sense anything," responded his female teammate Moegi, "It could just be a lizard."

"Or a really huge lizard," stated a worried Udon.

With that, the teams shivered in fear and continued walking. Uchiha Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief, yet held his breath again. "That was too close," he thought. "That dead leaf was a one in a million chance. It could be a bad omen. Naruto..."

Uzumaki Naruto sprinted rapidly among the treetops with his teammates Lee and Sai, along with two Sand Jonin and Gaara. Sai was still too weak to run or even walk, so Shiyazu, one of Gaara's companions and medical-nin, bared the responsibility of carrying him as they ventured ever closer to the Hidden Sand.

"Uchiha Itachi," Naruto thought. "If you want me, you can have me. Make your way with me, just leave these poor innocent people alone. You and your cannibal friend."

"Naruto," Gaara said, addressing Naruto mid-thought.

"Yeah, I know. A plan, right?" Naruto asked.

Gaara nodded, then adding speech to his response. "I will not see you die at the hands of the Akatsuki. You saved me from myself in the past, and I, as Kazekage, owe you my life."

"Gaara, you have too much to live for," Naruto answered. "You turned over a new leaf, and struggled hard in doing so. You've had to battle more inner demons than anyone I know, and now you're on top. You deserve to have the respect you've earned."

Gaara frowned, staring into the ground below.

"I still don't have all the people's respect," Gaara admitted. "There's still a few who do not trust me. There are still those who see me as a threat because of who I was in the past."

Naruto stared at Gaara and the caught up to him, sprinting side-by-side and looking into his eyes.

"The same with me," Naruto confessed. "Although I'd like to think that everyone sees me as a human being, there are still many who hate me because of my Kyuubi. They still don't trust me and see me as a threat, simply because I contain the very thing that destroyed their life. Some people still take a look at me and turn away in disgust. Since they can't take their anger on the Kyuubi, they target it's closest relative, me. Those people look beyond all of my growth, accomplishments, goals, friends, and dreams and still see the demon fox inside. Those thickheaded people, who I would give my life to save, would only say 'good riddance' if I took a stabbing for them. Gaara, you cannot develop hatred for those people, even if they hurt you inside. Because if you do then you will have become them. Then you will become the thing you worked so hard to destroy."

Gaara and Naruto teared after Naruto finished this bunch of words.

"Naruto," Gaara began, "You have such a way with words."

Naruto smiled and blushed. "Aw, I'm just doing my best."

"How about discussing a plan now?" came a weak voice from Sai.

Haruno Sakura held her hands behind her head, leaning back in her bed. She looked over to her left and spotted an old framed picture sitting on her nightstand. How old this was. It was taken more than three years ago and was the first photo Team 7 had all taken together. It featured a disgruntled Sasuke, a smiling Sakura, and a pouting Naruto glaring to his right, all in front of a blissful Kakashi rubbing the heads of the two boys.

"Whatever happened to those moments," Sakura spoke to herself. "What happened between us, Naruto? What happened to us? When did you develop these feelings for Sasuke?" She pondered the answer to these questions, and in that time came up with more. "Was it something I did? Did I upset you? When did you lose your love for me, and why? Why is it that I can never find my true love?"

Her eyes wandered to another picture, a one recently taken. It featured Naruto kissing Sakura on the cheek with her blushing.

"When did that stop feeling good?" Sakura asked.

Her eyes then shifted over to a photo of her hugging Sasuke and Sasuke trying to free himself from her grasp.

"Sasuke. I always knew you had no interest in women. I just didn't think you'd be interested in men. You never gave the hint that you liked wither gender, just thought of them as nuisances. Was it your close bond and rivalry with Naruto that changed you? Or did you always feel this way?"

Sakura's thoughts were floating in her mind. She turned on her stomach and hid her head underneath her pillow. She began to sob, knowing her two loves had no interest in her. She still wept in disbelief that her number one hyperactive knuckle-headed stalker would find her unappealing sexually. "There they go, riding off into the sunset and leaving me behind." she told herself in her thoughts. She turned on her back, resting her head on her pillow and blinking as tears began to collect and cloud her vision. As her eyes wandered, she stared at her ninja gear: her stars, kunais, etc. It all seemed to look very friendly at the moment.

"Itachi can dispel any jutsu with the motion of a finger," Naruto discussed. "Using a shadow clone wont work against him, even ones of my level. He can also dispel any genjutsu cast and even go so far as the turn it on the user. Oh, and let's not forget the Mangekyo Sharingan. One look into that and you'll be trapped in his nightmare."

"What about Zetsu?" Gaara asked.

"Little is know about him," answered Rock Lee, "except for the fact that he's a cannibal and can blend in with the surrounding area perfectly, even hiding his chakra. He is rumored to be the garbage disposal of the Akatsuki. When they take care of a few people, they have him go out and act as a clean-up crew."

Naruto shivered. "Every member of the Akatsuki is unpredictable. We probably haven't seen a fraction of Itachi's moves from our encounter with the clones."

Gaara stared into the distance, the trees zooming past his face.

"Hey, Gaara. Don't worry," Naruto said, smiling. "I'll think of something. I will not let myself die before achieving my goal of Hokage. I swear it."

Gaara smiled brightly. "Somehow I don't doubt you for a second."

Naruto smiled in response to the positive expressions shown by his comrades and friends. He continued pacing through the forest, contemplating his escape from this seemingly impossible predicament. He analyzed every possible situation in his brain. What if they held him captive? How is Itachi and Zetsu holding the prisoners hostage? What future problems could arise if he escapes? The situation was way too risky to just randomly pull a trick out of his ass. He needed a surefire way to save the people and himself.

"Naruto-kun," spoke the voice of Rock Lee.

"Yeah, Lee?" Naruto answered.

"Maybe we can set a trap ourselves?" Lee suggested.

"What are you suggesting?" Naruto asked. "That we surrender me and suddenly spring from nowhere and catch Itachi and Zetsu by suprise?"

"Yes," Lee answered. "We can definitely catch them off guard with a surprise attack!"

"It sounds like a plan," Naruto said. "So then it's decided. We use me as bait and then lure Itachi and Zetsu close, where we'll have them cornered and in our midst. Then, we can use my shadow clones to toy around with Itachi's genjutsu. Don't worry, he can't see through my clones. I just remembered our fight with the fake Itachi, which was supposed to be an exact replica. If Kakashi-sensei's bushins were unnoticeable than my superior bushins will too!"

"Plan decided," Gaara said.

The ninja continued on their way, sprinting through the forest at breakneck speeds, hurrying to reach the Hidden Sand and set their plan into action. Unbeknown to them, a figure was following their every move from the surrounding trees. The familiar Venus fly trap sprung from a tree the group had just set foot on a moment ago. The jaws spread open and his face was revealed.

"So, they think they can outsmart us," Zetsu's lighter half said. "This piece of information is too juicy to just let go. Itachi's gonna have a field day."

"Let's go," Zetsu's darker half said, his entire body fading into the tree again.

Unbeknown to Zetsu, he too had been watched by a few eavesdroppers as well. Naruto, Lee, Gaara, and the others lifted their heads from behind a bush. Naruto smiled, knowing his gut feeling was correct once again.

"I knew he was following us," Naruto stated. "I had a hunch when Gaara dropped in. I noticed that on the tree behind me, it had a very small amount of chakra leaking from the trunk. I knew that we were being watched."

"Nice job with the clones," Lee complimented. "Are we going to pull off the plan then?"

"If you're talking about the one said by the shadow clones, no," Naruto explain. "That plan was nothing but a decoy; a fake plan to confuse Itachi and Zetsu. No, that plan will be the decoy plan. I have something else in store for those bastards."

Haruno Sakura couldn't bring herself to do it. She held the kunai slightly elevated above her wrists, attempting to slice deep and heal. Slice and heal. No, not slice and heal. Slice and end it all. No love. She was the odd girl out. She thought she had her world in order, but now her slight control had gone amok. She was going to do this to tell herself she was miserable and how much she wanted her loves to return.

She had given up on life, and simply wanted out. Forget the healing, this time she was going to just sleep. As the kunai drew closer, she stopped. The room grew white and cloudy as the hand of Uzumaki Naruto clamped tight onto hers. She gazed into the eyes of Naruto, filled with redness and rage.

"You stupid bitch," Naruto scolded. "You're going to quit now? Where's the Sakura I used to love. Where's the Sakura who used me as a punching bag everytime she felt down? Where's the Sakura that always solved her problems? Who is this new Sakura? She's pretty stupid. The Sakura I knew would never turn herself into this. The Sakura I knew would take life by the horns and rip them off the bulls head. The Sakura I knew would never cave in. The Sakura I knew was strong, smart, and beautiful. Who are you? You are weak, stupid, and hideous and I will never accept you."

Sakura tearfully gazed into the redness of her visions eyes. This is exactly what Naruto would say to her if he were here, witnessing this depressing turn of events.

"Naruto-kun," Sakura lightly whimpered. "I wont...die..."

"That's more like it," Naruto said, smiling. "Don't fail me now, Sakura-chan."

The room appeared, the vision faded, and the kunai hit the floor as Sakura stood still in the center. She quickly opened up her doors and ran down the stairs, passing dear mom and dad as her run continued. As she opened the front door, she came nose to nose with someone familiar. Uchiha Sasuke stood, tall and proud.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked him in dismay. "What brings you here?"

"I finished my exam," he replied with an unusually bright smile on his usually angst-filled face. "I'm finally a chuunin."

Sakura's face brightened up, and she was tempted to embrace him. She stopped, collected herself, and simply stood twiddling her thumbs and flushing red.

"I'm so happy for you, Sasuke-kun."

"I'm tired. Do you want to catch a meal and see a movie? My treat!"

For Sakura, this was a dream come true: "Sasuke asking ME on a date," she thought, "But wait, hold the phone. Sasuke is not interested in women. Naruto had made that clear when the two made out during their date. But what if Sasuke happened to be the curious type? What if he wanted to experiment with girls as well? Even so, it probably wouldn't be right. I mean, him and Naruto are in love, and who would I be to jeopardize my teammate's happiness? On the other hand, Naruto didn't even consider my feelings when he blatantly came out of the closet and dumped me. Wait, yes he did. But Sasuke-" Her thoughts were interrupted by Sasuke's voice.

"I understand if you have plans," he said to her, "This is also not a date, just to let you know. Kiba and Shikamaru are going to be their as well. I still need to invite Chouji and Ino."

Sakura frowned a bit, then regained her positive attitude with optimistic thoughts: "Hey, at least it's time with Sasuke. HEY WAIT..."

"How are you treating everyone, Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke looked embarrassed. "Oops, that was my hook to get people to come."

Sakura giggled. "Don't worry, everything's okay. I can pay for myself."

"Okay," Sasuke said, turning his back and walking away. "Meet us at Grill-san's in one hour."

"Will do! Adios, Sasuke-kun!" she said, giving her farewell wave. Somehow, this meeting was no coincidence. Sakura knew it. Somehow, Sasuke came for her just when she needed companionship.

As Sasuke sprinted off, she stood in the doorway and looking into the sky. She gazed upon a white cloud, vaguely shaped like a fox. She smiled. As the cloud passed by, she was reminded of Naruto. Just then, the cloud broke apart. The dismemberment was random, and the puffs spread out in different directions, making it impossible for them to touch again. She shivered, and her smile vanished. "Not good," she thought. "That looked like a bad omen."

The sun set on this day. The second day of Uzumaki Naruto's journey was filled with excitement and drama. The group stared death in the face and even went so far as uncovering a deadly plan set forth by the Akatsuki's two most certifiable members: a bipolar cannibalistic plant, and a soulless mass-murdering family killing fiend. Night came up fast, and the group needed to rest. Tomorrow was the third day, and it was do or 200 people die. The pressure was causing Naruto's heart to skip beats and pump blood fast and painfully. Tomorrow was the day that would prove if he has what it takes to be a true leader.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Uchiha Sasuke, dressed in his more casual two-piece outfit, stood in front of Konoha's only movie theatre. He had invited a few guests and so far none of them had shown. "I know this is how people have fun," he thought, "going to the movies is a fun thing to do, right?" Just then he realized: the movies were happening after the dinner. AFTER dinner. "Dammit!" he thought. "I forgot! I'm late, not them!" he said, hitting his head and sprinting away.

At that same moment, Shikamaru, dressed in his usual jacket and fishnet undershirt, paced back and forth. Kiba patiently leaned back on a telephone poll, picking his sharp canines with a tooth-pick, his attire his usual black leather jacket and jeans. Ino sat cross-legged on a nearby bench, dressed in her normal purple two-piece outfit and chewing on some sour apple bubble gum. In the distance, she could spot a familiar face galloping toward the small group of three.

"Hey, Sakura-chan," Shikamaru greeted.

"Where the hell is Sasuke?" Ino asked, "Usually I'd be patient for him, but he's ten minutes late."

Sakura stopped and panted. "Well, he's probably just picking out an outfit."

Kiba smiled. "What a pretty boy," he teased.

Ino smirked, "You're not too bad looking yourself, Kiba."

Kiba blushed and leaned back his head in agreement.

"It's amazing how none of you have any girlfriends," Ino continued. "I thought that you and Temari hooked up."

Shikamaru snickered. "I kind of told her I wasn't interested in her type. She smiled and said that neither was she. Then she grabbed my arm and I sort of pulled away."

Ino shook her head. "What are you trying to do, make enemies with the Sand again?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "It'd just be to troublesome for me to deal with now."

Sakura leaned in toward Shikamaru and smiled, nudging his shoulder. Shikamaru, first ignoring her, then made short glances back at her, noticing her perky eyes gazing right into his.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, I never noticed how cool your hair looks," she said, admitting in her head how pathetic her last statement was.

Shikamaru looked at her funny and then smiled. In his head, he analyzed the current situation: "Obviously she's dealing with Sasuke and Naruto's hook-up by trying to go on the rebound. I guess she can't take not having someone obsessed with her, kind of like Naruto-kun. I'm just going to have to pretend I don't notice."

Sakura leaned in toward Shikamaru's shoulder and, just before she could lean in, he walked forward toward the door, a waiter walking out the exact same time from the restaurant's entrance. He leaned in to whisper to the waiter and the waiter did so too.

"Sir, what the hell's going on?" he asked to Shikamaru.

"I have you in a shadow possession jutsu in order to get out of a troublesome situation," Shikamaru explained. "There's a 50 tip in it for you if you get us a table now."

With that said, Shikamaru leaned back and the waiter followed suit.

"Why sir, your table will be available in a few more minutes," the waiter explained. Shikamaru released his hold and the two walked to their respective posts.

Ino leaned in and whispered as Shikamaru passed by: "Nice move."

Uchiha Sasuke, who was now fifteen minutes late, saw the neon lights of "Grill-san's" in the distance. He wiped his forehead clean because he spotted the small group still standing outside of the restaurant. He sprinted faster and this time at his maximum speed.

The group continued to converse, but were taken back as the sudden explosion and burst of wind came blowing all four of them back and onto their backs. Out of the dust appeared Sasuke, panting heavily. The four did nothing but stare at him with shock.

Sasuke chuckled and dusted himself off. "Thanks for waiting, guys. Sorry I'm late." he apologized, smiling and placing his hand behind his head.

Kiba and Sakura grinned, but Ino and Shikamaru grimaced. Their thoughts were the same: "That smile is very creepy."

Uzumaki Naruto laid flat on his sleeping back, his feet twitching and digging into the dirt. His eyes stared gazing into the heavens, and he wondered if he could connect the millions of stars to form Sasuke. Instead, he formed a Mangekyo Sharingan. His mind grew angry. His thoughts tried to focus on Sasuke, but instead formed these dreaded and horrible visions. He stretched his body and walked slowly to the central campfire, digging his toes into the dirt and sitting down. The night air was chilly and carried an unwanted breeze. The radiant heat of the campfire melted away the chill and caused Naruto to look down at his dirty, sore feet. He shed a tear and shut his eyes, burying his face in his arms.

"Funny," came a familiar voice from the left of Naruto. "I thought the Shukakau extraction would have made me sleep soundly."

Naruto peeked up to see Gaara, walking toward him, sitting next to him in the same pose and warming his pale feet by the fire-side.

"Instead, I've been a nervous wreck," he continued. "The shukakau gave me instant protection in case someone would try to harm me. That can't happen now, and I still haven't fully gotten used to it. Now I lie awake in wait, waiting for someone to attempt to take my life."

Naruto looked to Gaara, keeping half of his face buried in his arms.

"Doing great things is tough, especially when you're not used to it," Gaara continued, "You, Uzumaki Naruto, are used to doing great things. You always have a way of surprising your enemies. Hey, look at me. I would have continued to be a tool, a mindless manslayer if it weren't for you. And for that reason, I love you."

Naruto's gaze shifted and his eyes widened. Gaara's smile was piercing, and it drove a spike through his love for Sasuke. Here was another human being who loved him, and this one was in desperate need of love as well. Gaara smiled and looked into the flames.

"But no, I can't expect you to love me in return. You're probably wishing I'd just leave right now, and I understand that, Naruto. I mean, what are the odds you'll love me back. You and I are similar, but not THAT similar. I don't expect anyone to love me anyway. I might as well just give up on that." Gaara's tone for those last few lines was not depressed, nor was it the voice of a quitter. It was the voice of someone who had accepted their fate, and had nothing else to hope for. "What is love, anyway. I don't know if this is the right love, but I think it's just a feeling. I know I love you, and you can say no if you want."

Naruto was torn. He had the same feelings for Gaara that he has for Sasuke, making his life even more confusing. The two had a bond of similarity, a bond that Sasuke and he lacked. This bond was telling Naruto to lean forward and kiss Gaara's lips softly, just to make him feel loved. He would betray Sasuke, though. At the same time he would give hope to a person in need of it. Could this be his way of helping people, giving them his love? No, love was a special bond, and it can't just be tossed around. Even to someone who needed it. However, which would be the real crime: unfaithfulness or blood-guilt. Naruto had only a few seconds to decide.

Gaara's foot slipped under Naruto's and rubbed gently underneath it on the sole. Naruto looked into Gaara's eyes, which stared at the campfire. Gaara was smiling, and Naruto liked it. His foot slipped under Gaara's and gently rubbed under it. Naruto loved the softness of the Kazekage's feet, and wanted the softness of his lips as well.

Gaara turned to his side. "Y'know what, Naruto-"

Gaara was interrupted by Naruto's lips. Naruto leaned in and planted them onto Gaara's, holding his body still and grabbing his back. He kissed deeply and passionately, running his fingers up Gaara's back and grabbing him. Gaara, who was at first surprised, rested his arms on Naruto's shoulders and stuck his tongue down his throat, tasting every bit of the leaf ninja's tongue against his.

Then, Naruto leaned in and pressed his body against Gaara's, digging his fingers into the back of his head and through his lucious red hair. Gaara returned it with a stroke through Naruto's blonde locks. The two gazed longingly into each other's eyes, both blue and both in need of each other. The two pushed their bodies into each other and continued to lovingly press lips together. Naruto's hands ran up through Gaara's shirt and ran along his soft chest. Gaara's lips seperated and his body lay down. Naruto pulled back Gaara's shirt and stared into his chest, looking onto his soft, thin body with desire.

Gaara smiled and reached his body upward, touching Naruto's chest. Naruto undid his jacket and exposed himself to Gaara. Gaara smiled and ran his pale fingers down Naruto's tan chest, stroking him softly. Naruto smiled and leaned into Gaara's chest, licking and kissing it quickly and in an animalistic manner. Gaara moaned as Naruto kissed him up to his neck and pressed his bare chest into his. Gaara moaned and kissed Naruto's head through his hair. Naruto pressed himself onto Gaara as Gaara ran his hands down Naruto's backside, grabbing his rear firmly and holding his lower half close to him.

Naruto smiled and licked Gaara's cheek. He lifted his pants, granting Gaara access to more of his body. Gaara felt onto Naruto's firm, round ass. He stroked it with love and grabbed it as Naruto grinded his hips into his. Gaara moaned and sighed loudly, glad no one was awake to see the Kazekage so helplessly thrown down. Naruto ran his fingers down Gaara's smooth body, feeling every bump and bone, and finally reaching the pants. It was not just Gaara who needed this, but he needed it as well.

The dinner was fine. Fortunately Chouji was too held up with little cousins to join them, for his presence alone would have spelled the end of their peaceful dinner.

"My dish was pretty good," Kiba announced, patting his full stomach.

"Mine was alright," Shikamaru said. "They cooked it medium-rare instead of medium."

"Then why didn't you complain?" Ino asked.

"Meh, it'd be too troublesome," Shikamaru said, shrugging.

Sakura giggled. "Shikamaru, you're too funny."

Shikamaru knew that Sakura was digging on him. During the entire dinner, she looked at him. The others were in the middle of a hilarious experience recently shared by Kiba regarding Akamaru, but she would stop paying attention in order to look at him. Even Sasuke's stories, which were filled with so much action and drama, were only a diversion from Sakura's constant staring. Shikamaru stood up and collected everyone's money, even adding his promised 50 tip. He began to walk toward the cashier in order to pay, when Sakura jumped up and followed him side-by-side.

"Hey, Sakura," Shikamaru began.

"Yeah, Shikamaru?" she responded perkily.

"I have no interest in relationships now, you know that right?"

Sakura nodded.

"And I probably don't have any interest in you," Shikamaru continued, almost sure that this wouldn't hurt her. "You do know that right?"

Sakura nodded, still smiling as if she had some sort of hope.

"Then why do you continue to follow me like you're in love?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because I am," she said, "Plus, I'm desperate."

"There are plenty of available men in Konoha who would jump at you," Shikamaru said, trying to get her to back off, "What about Rock Lee? Word is he's in love with you."

"He's not my type," Sakura said, smiling. Really though, her real reason was because he was not there at moment. Lee was nice and all, but what she was looking for was not long-term.

"Now you know how I feel," Shikamaru said shrugging again.

The two finally reached the counter. A woman sat behind tallying money and looked at the two, smiling.

"Treating your girlfriend?" she asked.

Shikamaru grew upset internally but kept a cool and uncaring facade, like always.

"No, we're in a larger party. She's not my girlfriend, just a friend who's in love with me," he explained. "And tell that guy who waited our table that he did a good job."

Sakura continued to follow Shikamaru back to the table, even though she knew her chances were slim. She eyed Sasuke as she passed him by. For the first time in her life, the look she gave Sasuke was not a longing gaze, but a look that told him "I win".

Gaara moaned as Naruto bobbed his head between his legs. He leaned back in pleasure as Naruto's mouth surrounded his member with sheer desire. Gaara moaned and groaned as Naruto's mouth did the dirty work. He leaned back and felt the softness of his lips and the tickling sensation when his tongue would stroke him. Naruto licked Gaara's tip just as he pulled his lips back. He sucked it in, tickling Gaara and causing him to giggle as he panted. Naruto gazed passionately into the Kazekage's body as he tasted the tasteful lubrication slip from the center. He opened his mouth, sending a rush of cold air to meet with the steamy member, and leaned forward to kiss it.

Gaara's hands stroked Naruto's hair. His soft feet ran down Naruto's backside, rubbing him and scrunching the toes as Naruto tickled his member with kisses. Gaara moaned and groaned as Naruto continued to make love, now surrounding the member with his hot, steamy mouth once again. Gaara moaned aloud and pushed Naruto's head deeper, the leaf ninja obeying and sucking it deeply. Naruto's hands grabbed onto Gaara's thighs, running his body to and fro on the slippery dirt. Gaara's entire body followed along and went with the rough motion of Naruto's loving. His feet, which were already dirty from the ground, ran up and down Naruto's back, leaving footprints and marks.

Gaara was in ecstasy. This was the first time anyone had ever wanted him, and he was receiving exactly what he wanted from someone he wasn't sure would comply. The heated passion built up and the sand Kazekage was about to let himself go. Assistance came from himself, and suck assistance poured into Naruto's mouth, lubing it up for the delicate mess that was ejaculation. Naruto's head lifted up and Gaara groaned loudly, then purring like a kitten as he let himself go all over Naruto's deep, exhausted face. He opened his mouth as seed sprayed and all control was blown. Gaara passionately licked his lips, running his feet down toward Naruto's hole and inserting his big toe.

Naruto's mood was wild, and his nudity only added to the ruthless animalistic lust that he had been denied. Gaara immediately unwrapped his legs and turned himself over, knowing that Naruto would enjoy the entry. Naruto leaned over Gaara and stared at his head, which lay sideways. Gaara sat up on all fours as Naruto gripped onto Gaara's supple bottom, pressing himself inward and using his pre to assisst the tight entry. Gaara's cleanliness got the better of him, and he moaned, his prostate tickled and his desire flaming higher and higher.

Naruto pushed himself him, sitting on his knees as Gaara lie on all fours. Naruto moaned and groaned along with Gaara, who dripped from his position. Naruto continued to push himself deeper as Gaara sighed and groaned with heat. Naruto's sweaty body only added to the simple fact that the two desired for each other badly. His insertion had proven that his desire went above the former. He pressed himself inward, tickling Gaara and causing his to groan louder. Naruto turned Gaara over so he lay on his back, just to get a look at the expression of love and desire on his partner's face.

Gaara's face brightened and, as Naruto pushed in incessantly, his smooth, dirty feet rose up to pet him along his face. Naruto felt this and his arousal was heightened. His motions were slower but more powerful, pushing into Gaara with lustful force and energy. He kissed at the pair of feet that accompanied his motions below. He felt the softness of Gaara on every level, and now he was ready.

"Oh, Gaara," Naruto managed to say.

"Come on, future Hokage," Gaara said, using his feet to gently stroke Naruto's face as he reached his climax.

Naruto managed to hold it in long enough. Passion spewed and his desire was met. He leaned over and kissed Gaara's lips deeply as he continued to keep his member pumping. He grimaced as if he was in pain, but yet this grimace was one of extreme lust. He removed himself from Gaara's body and laid on top of him, tired and panting.

The deed was done, the seed was sown, and the temporary passion would never alleviate the permanent guilt. Gaara seemed happy that he was loved, only because it was his first. For Naruto, this made him ponder his future. Could he really have done this because he thought his future was simply death?

The movie was climaxing, and the action was great. The gang looked onto the screen, all except for Sakura, who kept staring at Shikamaru. Suddenly, lights went back on and the screen turned white. The entire theater grew restless, some even tossing their drinks and popcorn. The groups was disappointed, especially Sasuke. Too many omens... could this be one of them as well?


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Naruto caught himself waking up later than the rest of the group. Gaara had been looming over him the entire time. By the looks of where the sun was, it had been a few minutes past sunrise. The two were still sleepy in their expression, but Naruto quickly dismissed his smile for a frightened gaze into nothing. All of the passion that had taken place the night before between him and Gaara had struck his heart like a clogged artery. Not to mention his plan to outsmart Itachi and Zetsu, which most likely will not work out. He began to think about the situation at hand: if the plan did not work he would be dead, not to mention taking his secret to the grave. If it did, he would have to face Sasuke and open up. Keeping the love a secret wont help anyone, so it was out of the question. He had to stay alive to confess what had transpired.

Naruto stood up and stretched, cracking his back and releasing the stiffening his neck. After much thought, he knew what he was going to do. He had to live.

"Gaara," Naruto said directly to the Kazekage, though his eyes were elsewhere. "I want you to know."

"Yes, Naruto?" Gaara responded. "What happened last night was out of pity, Gaara. I love you, but I cannot go any furthur with it. I have a first love, and his name is Uchiha Sasuke."

Gaara's eyes widened at the news. "Naruto..."

"I'm sorry, Gaara. I wish I could be yours. I know that you don't have many nice things, and I know that you've been mistreated by your peers even to this day. But..." Naruto's eyes swelled and began to tear "... I don't think I can do this to Sasuke, who loved me first."

Gaara's hand resting on his shoulder caused Naruto to stare into his eyes. "Naruto...I'm sorry. I was too demanding of you. I sensed your arousal and I took advantage of that."

Naruto looked up more, still tearing. "I don't think I can live this down."

Gaara embraced Naruto and whispered "You don't have to do anything more to me. I needed it last night. I can find love elsewhere."

Naruto's crying became louder as he struggled to release the few words he had: "No you can't Gaara. I'm your only one..."

Gaara smiled and gently placed his hand on Naruto's face. "I'm fine." he said, grinning like he grinned before. "I'm doing fine, Naruto-kun. I don't want you to suffer when I'm not."

Naruto whimpered angrily. "You still don't understand love, Gaara. And I'm sorry, but I can't help you."

"You helped me," came a third voice, obviously eavesdropping on their conversation. The two looked into the facade of Sai as he waved a "friendly" hello. "Sorry to interrupt."

The two stood silent, watching as Sai approached them.

"Honestly, I don't think I'm much different from Gaara," Sai explained. "I mean, the two of you actually get along. You hate me, Naruto, and still tried to explain human emotion to me. I'm still lost... But I think that someone you screwed is more deserving of help than just me."

Naruto and Gaara, still embracing, grew silent.

"You...what did you see?" Naruto said.

"A lot last night. It kinda got me in the mood, so I drew a picture for future personal use," Sai said, smiling as he reached into his sack and showed the two his incredibly detailed picture.

Uchiha Sasuke awoke bright and early for no reason at all. He had a long night, worrying about Naruto and all. His thoughts swirled in his brain and slushed around, giving him migraines and stomach aches. After taking some antacid, he finally laid in Naruto's bed, sniffing his sheets and drifting to sleep at 3 am. By 7:23 am he was awake. The lack of sleep was startling, but he decided to walk it off and stretch his legs and arms. After walking outside and smelling the fresh pine trees pollinating, he spotted someone running at a rapid pace. The figure was fast and blinding, but Sasuke could recognize the purple hair and messy appearance anywhere. He decided to use his superior speed capabilities to catch up with the ninja. He leaped from the balcony and sped off, matching the ninja.

"Anko-sensei," he said.

"Ah, Uchiha Sasuke, nice of you to rejoin Konoha," she said, smiling as her purple hair blew in the wind.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"He escaped," Anko explained.

"Who?" Sasuke asked.

Suddenly, there was a humongous flash of bright light and a rush of wind. The blast came from the front gate and almost knocked the two rushing ninja off their current course.

"Holy shit!" Anko yelled, picking up the pace as she reached the front gate to Konoha.

The site was unbearable. Various ninja, obviously trying to halt the villain, were blown apart in a gory mess. Familiar faces all lay scattered and their remains were tinging from the small fires that lit their clothes.

"Deidara," Anko said in response to Sasuke's previous question. "We were interrogating him for these past few days, and we turned our back for three seconds, which was enough time to blow himself free and run off."

Sasuke grew enraged. "Deidara. That bastard will pay for what he's done here."

"Sasuke," Anko began, directing her eyes to Sasuke's. "I understand you've grown in power. I want you to assemble a crack team of ninja to track this bastard down and bring him back to Konohagakure, understand?"

Sasuke nodded and stepped away, ready to take on his new mission. He knew exactly who he would take. He had made one resolution: that he would not fail in killing him like he had in the past.

Nara Shikamaru was lazily staring into the clouds with his equally lazy, yet more burly, friend Akamichi Chouji.

"Potato chip?" Chouji offered, sticking his hand out and offering Shikamaru one.

"No thanks," Shikamaru said wearily. "For some reason, I feel that something's off today."

Chouji was curious. "Why is that?"

"I honestly don't know. I woke up and felt a slight tremor," he explained.

Chouji giggled. "You lazy ass, I felt that too. It happened around noon! There were ANBU running to the location, so there's nothing to worry about."

Shikamaru would have liked to believe that. In fact, that's what he was telling himself in order to not be disturbed on this seemingly perfect day.

Just then, the two felt a presence behind them.

"Nice of you to join us, Sasuke," Chouji greeted.

Sasuke stood tall. "Get up," Sasuke ordered the two.

Shikamaru sighed with a groan of displeasure, standing upright and scratching his back.

"Oi, what is it, Sasuke?" he asked groggy.

"Deidara's escaped," Sasuke informed.

The two were shocked. That explosive freak was out and running lose...again.

"I can't believe that," Shikamaru said in disbelief.

"Yes, no time to waste, c'mon!" he ordered, and the three sprinted, following Sasuke to another home. "He used explosives on the main gate, killing at least twenty ninja in the process."

"That bastard," Chouji swore. "How dare he come here and destroy our gate."

Sasuke sighed. He knew there were some good assets in this village, but none could compare to his love, Naruto. With him here this mission would almost be a guaranteed victory. His sparkling personality was exactly what he needed. He was an addiction, and no team could feel complete without him.

Swirly masked Tobi stood standing, cracking his neck and gazing out at the forest around him.

"Where is senpai," Tobi asked, tapping his foot impatiently and pacing along a tree branch. "Senpai... stupid senpai..."

"Hold your horses! Mmm," came a voice accompanied by the galloping of hoofed feet. Deidara had appeared from the bush, riding atop a clay horse.

"HAHA," Tobi laughed, "senpai made a funny!"

"Is Hidan gone?" Deidara asked in reference to Akatsuki's remaining zombie brother.

"Oh yeah, Gaargar made quick work of him and buried him!" Tobi reported giddily. "Wow, he finally got put under dirt, eh?"

Deidara laughed. His mood was elevated.

"Everything is falling into place, Tobi-san," he said, smugly. "Then if the plan is going correctly, the Kazekage and the Jinchuuriki are on their way to the Hidden Sand, are they not?"

Tobi gave Deidara a military salute. "Yessir, senpai sir!"

Deidara chuckled. "Good boy, Tobi. Itachi's going to have fun battling them, he's such a sadist, mmm."

Tobi smiled underneath the mask. "Anything I can do to help?"

Deidara looked at Tobi with his uncovered eye. "Absolutely nothing, my pet. We simply let Itachi and Zetsu...work their magic, mmm!"

Uzumaki Naruto was picking up his pace, his fox characteristics sharpening as his inner demon propelled him forward ahead of the group.

"Naruto-kun! Slow down!" Lee shouted, struggling to keep up. "Not even Gai-sensei makes us run at these speeds!"

"Well then learn to go faster!" Naruto barked back. "I will not slow down. These fuckers killed Gaara and treat us like we're nothing but toys. They kill the innocent with nothing but their goal in mind. They must be stopped at all costs, even if I have to kill myself to do it!"

The group was startled at Naruto's statement. Naruto had always been against suicide, saying it's an easy way to make the statement that you were an idiot. He had always punched sense into people he met on missions that had tried to kill themselves before, calling them "weak and little". Now, with this new danger, he was willing to destroy himself to do it.

"Naruto..." Gaara muttered, wishing he could build up enough speed to catch up with Naruto and comfort him.

"I'm sorry..." Naruto said, feeling the weight of his rage crumble down on top of his mind. "But I have a vendetta with these soulless bastards. Especially one..."

"Uchiha Itachi?" came the voice of Sai, who was oddly equal in speed to Naruto.

Naruto, surprised by Sai's sudden burst of speed, looked down and then forward, nodding.

"Well, he's pulling the strings on this little operation, right?" Sai asked.

Naruto nodded. "Even more reason to kill him."

Sai looked ahead, comprehending this sudden feeling boiling over inside his heart.

"Why is my blood pressure up?" he asked Naruto. "And I'm feeling like I absolutely need to kill Itachi and the plant guy."

Naruto smiled and his Kyuubi rage propelled him forward. "That emotion is called anger, Sai. You're starting to become more human every second I'm here."

Sai let out a smile, yet Naruto wasn't sure it was simple facade or not.

"We're approaching the desert," came the voice of Shiyazu from behind.

Naruto sighed. The desert was directly ahead, and the group stood motionless along with Naruto. His heart became filled with worry. What if today really was his last day on Earth? What if he did not escape from the iron grip of the Akatsuki? What if, through all of his training, he still did not have enough strength to defeat these people? The answers were simple. He would die and lose everything he had worked to hard to achieve. His friends, his ranks, his love, his Sasuke... Gaara... The two people who were closest to him would be alone. No, everyone would be alone. People realize how strong he is, physically, emotionally, spiritually, and influentially. People are alive because of him. He had brought comfort to so many people. He had been their light at the end of the tunnel. He had been their addiction... He had attracted their kindness... and now...it could all die today.

"Naruto?" Lee asked.

Naruto froze, a small tear traveling down his cheek.

"Let's go," he ordered, beginning the first steps of a trek that may be his last.

Uchiha Sasuke ignored the shiver in his spine and assembled his small band of Akatsuki trackers: Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Ino, Sakura, and himself.

"Alright, I am making Shikamaru the leader of this group." Anko said. "Giving his excellent coordination skills, I believe you'll find finding Deidara easier than normal."

"Yes," Sasuke said.

"How troublesome..." Shikamaru whined, slapping his forehead.

"Hey, no whining!" Anko screamed. "I'll be assisting in the search and we needed as much help as possible, glad you could be in assisstance."

"But who will protect the village?" Shikamaru asked.

"We already have twenty ANBU on patrol around the city. Groups of chuunin, jounin, and ANBU such as yourself have been sent out to track Deidara. I want you guys to cover the forest area along the mountains, got it?"

"Understood," Neji confirmed.

"Sure thing," Chouji said.

"Alright," Ino said.

"Sure thing," Sakura said.

"Whatever..." Shikamaru groaned.

"I will not fail you," Sasuke said.

"Good. Team..." before she could send them off, the Team remained nameless.

"Team Kamekaze," Shikamaru said quickly, "now can we go now?"

"...alright...Team Kamekaze, dismissed!"

The team of young ninja vanished in a cloud of youth.

"Somehow, I think that they'll be the ones to find Deidara..."

"Peach?" Deidara asked, offering Tobi a small reward.

"Aww, Deidara-senpai, thank you!" Tobi shouted, glomping the peach and greedily gnawing on it by flipping up the lower half of his mask slightly.

"You deserved it, pet!" Deidara said, smiling as he bit into the juicy fruit.

"By the way, senpai, I've been meaning to ask you," Tobi said.

"Mmm?"

"Can those mouths on your palms eat stuff, or do they just chew clay?"

A question like this would have usually annoyed Deidara, but he was so blissful at the moment that he lifted the peach by the uneaten side with one hand. He then turned that side around and revealed a giant bite mark where he held it.

"Whoa, senpai, that's so cool!" Tobi said.

Deidara chuckled and continued staring into the horizon.

"A sunset wouldn't make such a bad painting, if I were a painter, mmm." he said, losing all worry for a brief moment in time.

"Zetsu-san!" Tobi yelled.

Deidara smiled and kept staring into the clouds.

"Nice of you to drop by, Zetsu." he greeted.

"I see Deidara is still alive," Zetsu said. "That's good."

"Report, Zetsu." Deidara ordered.

"The leaf village is sending groups of ninja looking for you, just as planned," Zetsu reported. "Meanwhile, the Junchuuriki is on his way to the Hidden Sand. And he brought a spare plan in an attempt to trick us."

"Also according to plan," Deidara said, closing his eyes in thought and smiling, "I can't wait to see the look on Uzumaki's face when he finds out there's no escape, mmm."

Tobi chuckled. "Is the peach that good?" he asked.

Deidara laughed. "You bet it is!" he yelled, and used his palm mouth and his regular mouth to simultaneously bite into the peach, dripping red juice down both pairs of lips and continuing to stare into the blue horizon or clouds.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Uzumaki Naruto was standing in front of the Sand village's massive gorge. Usually on any day, there'd be at least twenty ninja guarding it, but today there were none. Instead, there was a barren loneliness that could only be made more certain by the stench of decaying flesh. Just beyond the gorge, behind a lying stone, were the scattered remains of people. Men, women, children, ninja... all scattered around and being picked at by hungry vultures and maggots. The sight was just too disgusting and despicable.

Naruto's vision blurred. His mind, once filled with brilliant plans and reactions, was now drowned out by the boiling rage and hatred inside of his core. The sheer thought that the Akatsuki did this made him know he had to destroy them all, regardless of any plans that they had formed. His feral fury, his immediate desire for justice, and his love of the innocent, fueled his chakra and infused it with red. Soon, his entire frame was flaming red, and his body grew sharpened. His hair frizzed, his nails turned to knives, his whiskers extended and grew passed his cheeks, his teeth turned to blood-thirsty fangs, and his eyes glowed red with the lust to kill. Three tails sprouted from the flame of chakra, and his body vanished, leaving a trail of dust as he followed the stench of death toward the main source.

"Naruto!" screamed Rock Lee, not fast enough to keep up with Naruto's speed. He simply stood hopelessly and watched as Uzumaki Naruto vanished.

"Naruto..." Gaara said, looking out onto his village. "This is different, Naruto, this is new. This wasn't here when we left to find you. These bastards did this when we went out to find you guys."

Sai's fists tightened, and his body's veins bulged. "I think I fully understand this anger emotion."

The two ninja beside Gaara looked at each other and then at their Kazekage.

"Kazekage-sama, there's no way he can face the Akatsuki alone," said Shiyazu.

His counterpart nodded. "Naruto stands no chance against them."

"You don't know Naruto like I do," came the voice of Rock Lee. "I've seen him do amazing things in the past, and I have a feeling that he has the power to make this work."

Gaara nodded. "The biggest mistake you could make regarding Naruto is underestimating him. If he cannot win, he'll invent a way he can. I should know."

Naruto burst through the place where the stench of the Akatsuki was greatest. Him and his demonic instincts stared around and sniffed out the air.

"I know you're in here! I want you to come out now, you motherfuckers!" he screamed, calling out to the possible Akatsuki hiding in the darkness.

Just then, a spotlight shone down on the lone ninja below. Naruto looked up into the light and spotted one of them. It was neither Zetsu or Itachi, but instead it was the fishy one... Kisame.

"Excellent of you to show!" Kisame yelled down from above. "You're the hardest Jinchuuriki we've ever tried to catch!" He leaped onto a stream of water that trickled down and rested him gently on the floor below. "And you should be, I mean, you are the last one we need!"

Naruto took no time to allow him to continue. He simply vanished and reappeared behind the blue-haired man's head and struck it with his claws. The head slipped through his fingers, dissolving into water. Naruto looked around, losing himself to his instinct. He spotted something behind him, yet it was not living. Instead, it was a wall of chakra infused water, headed straight for him at Tsunami-like speeds.

Naruto instantly roared and extended a fist toward the water. The wave parted around his fist, splashing onto the wall behind him. Atop the wave, a long blade came slamming down onto the flood below. Naruto shot up from the surface of the water and avoided the blade. His leg kicked on the back wall and flipped as Kisame slammed his blade against it with force. He immediately did a horizontal slash, causing Naruto to duck and miss the attack. Naruto retaliated by driving his sharp claws into Kisame's chest. The speed and power of the blow pierced through the layers of muscle and touched bone.

Kisame stood, shocked by the tough blow that was made. He grimaced as Naruto managed to grab onto a rib and tear it from Kisame's chest, his second claw burying itself into Kisame's gaping wound and tearing a second rib from his body. Kisame reacted by quickly sinking into the water, bleeding and leaving a trail as he swam around desperately trying to remove the Jincuuriki from his body.

Naruto let go, but not out of fatigue. Instead, the chakra in his body built up and swirled in his two palms. Two massive orbs appeared and created enormous maelstroms as he carried them through the water at torpedo speed. Kisame saw the two orbs and swam away from the oncoming Naruto. He immediately kicked his legs on the floor of the water, pushing himself upward and propelling him above the water.

Naruto followed, and so followed a few of his shadow clone friends. Kisame twirled his blade at his sides, bringing it to a hault to stab the clone behind him. He spun around and then held still, killing a few more around him. Then he realized what he was standing over. Seven legs rose up from the water at blinding speed and slammed into his chin, more blood and shark's teeth flying from his mouth. Kisame flew into the air, spiraling and gazing upward, watching as the demonic Naruto loomed overhead, two large spheres in each hand.

"It ends...NOW!!!" he screamed, driving the two giant orbs into the Akatsuki's intestines.

Kisame screamed and spat up blood all over Naruto's face. Naruto licked the blood off his lips and sent Kisame crashing into the waters below, watching as he slammed into the surface with a deafening impact.

If Kisame truly were dead, than the water would have receded. Instead, he lie their under the surface, breathing through his gills and conjuring a plan as his own blood caused the water appear a murky red.

"This Jinchuuriki wont go down..." Kisame thought. "This kid has changed. He was so helpless the last time we met. I should have cut his hands off that time... damn you Jiraya..."

Naruto swam under the water and through the cloud of blood that flowed around the source. When he arrived under the cloud, there was no sign of Kisame anywhere. The trail of blood had dissipated and revealed nothing. Naruto cursed in his mind, the only human thing he was feeling at the moment. Suddenly, a massive shark, yes a shark, came up and chomped down on the water where Naruto once stood. Naruto vanished and reappeared behind the shark, clawing at him and causing it to turn to bubbles. He sensed it, two more sharks approaching from the left and right. He had no time to play with fish, so he propelled himself above the water with such force that the water itself parted and he was now hovering above it, searching around for Kisame. The sharks followed, but were too clumsy to really be a threat, splashing against the auditorium's ceiling and turning into puddles.

Naruto saw him and immediately vanished with remarkable speed, reappearing two hundred feet and striking the water clone. He stood above the surface of the water and gazed out onto it. He extended his chakra so the red flames became a large hand and swept the water sideways, splashing it away in hope of revealing the Akatsuki below. Kisame, knowing he had been spotted slashed at the air, in hopes of striking the Jinchuuriki before he could hit. He had minimal success, slicing at the bottom of the sandal and causing it to fly apart in two. Naruto's feet touched the surface of the water and then sprinted, striking at Kisame's blade with hid hand's, holding it in place.

Kisame giggled as the blade began to consume Naruto's chakra, a truly fearsome feature of his blade. Naruto felt his chakra slowly draining and thought nothing of it. In fact, his chakra was so vast and powerful, that he even slammed both bare feet onto the blade, ripping it from Kisame's hands and holding it in his. Kisame laughed, holding his exposed wound with one hand.

"You may have the upper hand, Uzumaki Naruto, but there is no way you can kill me with my own blade!" Kisame mocked.

The blade's handle sprouted sharp thorns that stabbed through Naruto's already bloody hands. Naruto laughed.

"What the hell is so funny?" Kisame asked, annoyed by Naruto's reaction.

"You take so much pride in your fucking blade... and yet you would easily kill hundreds of people... you make me laugh because you are so misguided." Naruto said, upset yet humored as depicted in his demonic over-toned voice.

His hands felt nothing, and he charged at Kisame with all of his blinding speed and unmatched force, striking Kisame in the waist and pinning him to the wall. Kisame screamed and struggled to get free from his blade, which was split down his middle. But as he did so, he struggled violently and the blade, already pinned against the wall, caused his two halves to split. His upper half leaked blood and then spewed it in the water. His lower half fell into the receding water, and Kisame watch his legs and waist as they traveled down with the vanishing pond he had made. He looked directly into Uzumaki Naruto's eyes, then falling down from off his sword and splattering twenty feet below. His intestines trailed and his mouth lay agape. Kisame, the fish ninja, lie dead. No clone, no tricks, no genjutsu. He was dead. Naruto roared in victory, his inner fox craving more Akatsuki to kill.

"Come out and fight you cowardly motherfucking bastards!"he screamed, shattering the spotlight that Kisame had lit.

Nara Shikamaru kept the group in a straight line, much similar to the formation he was in when he led a large group on a search and retrieve mission for Sasuke.

"So, what's the plan, Shikamaru?" asked Uchiha Sasuke, the co-captain of this group.

"There really isn't a plan," responded Shikamaru confidently. "Just this formation. I'm scouting the front of the line, Sasuke's acting as my cover, Sakura and Ino cover Sasuke, Neji scouts the surrounding area, and Chouji acts as a rear shield."

"Hey..." Chouji complained.

"It's not a fat joke, Chouji, you'll get over it," Shikamaru said, keeping his mind focused on the situation at hand. "After all, we are looking for a top-ranked S-class Akatsuki member."

"What exactly did this Deidara do to become an Akatsuki?" Ino asked. "I mean, he just plays around with clay."

Sasuke, keeping his head straight ahead, responded to Ino's underestimation.

"It's not just clay, as you saw before. It's highly dangerous explosives that he can mold into any shape and bring to life. I saw it personally when we fought not too long ago. He can destroy an entire village with the right amount of clay. He can even manipulate the clay to explode at a microscopic level. Once you lose track of whatever he's doing, that's where he hits you. He can even counter my genjutsu and think five steps ahead of me... five steps ahead of my brother even."

"Don't the do have it in for each other?" asked Sakura.

"It seemed that way. The day I fought him, he said he was 'saving that jutsu for Itachi'. I don't know what my brother did to him, but I'm pretty sure it was bad. I still hate Itachi, but I'm not obsessing over it like he is."

"And what of his past?" asked Neji, his Byakugan activated and still scanning the forest as they moved on.

"He assisted in multiple terrorist attacks on villages," Shikamaru explained, "planting bombs and taking out targets for cash. He was more of a hit man than a terrorist. The Akatsuki saw his abilities and found them useful. Not to mention, those mouths on his hands were probably freaky enough to get him easy access."

"The Akatsuki, one powerful freakshow." Chouji commented.

Neji's vision veered over to the east. "Could it be?" he thought. "Why is he just laying there?" He saw him. Deidara was laying down on a tree branch accompanied by Tobi. He appeared to be tossing a pit.

"I've spotted him," Neji announced.

"Where?" Ino asked.

"About three kilometers due east from this location," Neji explained.

The team of six all adjusted their course, allowing Neji to take the lead.

"Your Byakugan gave us an unfair advantage against the other trackers!" Shikamaru said. "At least we can get this over with..."

Uzumaki Naruto was alone in the room, only accompanied by the halved Kisame. His boiling spirit raged inside. The next human being he would see would be dead... He knew that this was time. He sensed a presence. His nose sniffed the air, and his ears perked, his hearing becoming acute. The footsteps grew louder and louder and soon the resonated throughout the entire auditorium.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I presume." came a sinister voice from behind.

Naruto turned his head and spotted the next challenger. He loomed into the little light inside of the room, wiggling up from the ground in a familiar way. Yes, it was Zetsu, in all of his green glory.

"Nice of you to show, Kyuubi. I was beginning to grow worried that you wouldn't be showing up!" Zetsu said.

"You. bastard.." Naruto scorned. "You motherfucking bastard. You enjoy eating your own kind, don't you?

Zetsu giggled and licked his lips. "I guess so, my dear. I think we enjoy feasting on the flesh of humans very much." His deeper voice took control. "Yes... we eat humans, not our own kind. Think of us as, 'The Akatsuki Garbageman'."

"I'll think of you as DEAD!" he screamed out, charging blindingly toward Zetsu, his claws extended and his roar resonating throughout the ceiling.

"That's it... bring on the fourth tail," Zetsu mumbled.

Zetsu saw the attack coming and dodged it, leaping backwards and completing a series of hand signs. The signs, when finished, summoned earthly vines which sprouted from the bottom of the dampened arena floor and burst through, chasing after Naruto. Naruto easily dodged a few, twirling and zig-zagging and drawing ever closer to Zetsu's fly trap of a head. He immediately slammed one claw down onto Zetsu, but before it hit, a wall of roots shot up from the earth and hindered his passing. The roots tightened and entwined around Zetsu, forming a protective dome that covered himself from the enraged teen.

"This is insane..." Zetsu's light voice scoffed. "But I can't wait to see what Kisame tastes like."

"Yes...fishy." came the darker voice.

Naruto's claws scraped on the surface of the roots, digging into it furiously, only to be interrupted by new vines that covered his progress. He had a new plan however. As he continued to claw at the dome, he used a bit of Uzumaki intuition.

Zetsu stood inside of the dome's dark room, listening to the areas in which Naruto struck. "What an annoying brat." he thought. "I knew the Jinchuuriki was a pain in the ass but not like this." Suddenly, the ground shook. Zetsu saw the fist, but reacted sluggishly. Before he knew it, Naruto had sprang up from below and swooped onto Zetsu with a destructive upper-cut, sending him flying onto the roof of his shield. As he came down, Naruto landed a series of lightning fast kicks, each one more painful than the last due to his clawed toenails. And finally, to end the combo, he jabbed both feet onto Zetsu's waist and tossed him skyward, bursting him out of the dome and sending him flying into a waiting Naruto, who, with the assistance of a shadow clone, carried a "Great Ball" Rasengan and slammed it directly on Zetsu's chest. With this done, Zetsu spiraled down into the ground, impacting and exploding, lying motionless inside of a crater.

"Damn...this...kid..." Zetsu said, agitated that he was too slow to prevent the combo. Slowly, his body sank into the earth below. He disappeared from Naruto's radar, but his intuition told him Zetsu was not finished yet.

Shikamaru approached Deidara bluntly, and his crew of six was right beside him, posed and ready to apprehend the clay bomber.

"Awww, poo, I've been found," Deidara said, smiling calmly.

"Give it up, Deidara," Sasuke said. "It ends here. Don't make me kill you."

"Why should you kill me?" Deidara asked. "Your mission wasn't to kill me, but to apprehend me, mmm. I see the Uchiha blood lust runs thick in Itachi's little brother, mmm Tobi?"

Tobi leaped in front of Deidara and stared directly into Sasuke's eyes.

"From the looks of him, he seems emo," Tobi remarked. "Probably because of Itachi-san. Yeah, very emo, eh senpai?"

Sasuke grew enraged. "And just who might you be?"

"Aww, c'mon, you mean you haven't heard of me, Sasuke?" Tobi asked. "Wow, some Uchiha YOU turned out to be, dude. I mean, really. Emo AND stupid!"

Sasuke growled and almost drew his katana, only to be stopped by Ino and Sakura's hands.

"Oh, by the way," Deidara said. "To the blonde chick stealing my look, hello. And that silly little possession jutsu you taught yourself, well, it's not gonna work, mm."

Ino froze. "How the hell did he know?" she thought. "This bastard's smarter than I thought."

"Oh, ummm... Shikamaru, was it?" Deidara continued. "Nice job of burying that zombie. He fit in nicely to our little plan. I mean, you burying him was so ironic, wasn't it Tobi?"

Tobi laughed. "Oh yeah! He was a meanie anyway, always praying that his victims would die slow and painfully for Joaquin or Jamal or whoever! I'm glad he's gone now."

"We can thank the Kazekage for that," Deidara continued. "Gaara actually managed to subdue him well."

Shikamaru growled. "Look, are you going to fight and get killed, or will you just give up so I can rest."

"Always lazy, mmm?" Deidara continued. "Well, there's no use in simply giving up now is there? Tobi..."

Tobi looked to Deidara. "Yeah?"

Deidara winked.

"Oh, THAT," Tobi said. "Alrighty senpai!"

Suddenly, the surrounding area around the six melted. The trees, the landscape, even the sky. It began to melt as if it were made out of paint, slowly wasting away and pouring into a small hole.

"What the hell is this?" Shikamaru asked in fear. "A genjutsu?"

"This isn't an ordinary genjutsu," Neji stated. "This is affecting all of us at the same time!"

"What?" Sasuke shouted. He tried to use his sharingan, but instead a burst of pain shot through his eyes. "Could this genjutsu be more powerful than even Itachi's?" Sasuke thought. "How is this Tobi able to counter my sharingan? No one except an Uchiha or Kakashi-sensei can counter this. Unless..." The group screamed as their body's slowly melted away, mixing in the paint-like fluid and being washed down, their physical beings drowning in an unexplainable illusion, one that swallowed them whole.

Outside of the genjutsu, Tobi stared at the six and watched as they each fell on the ground, unconscious due to the raw intensity of the illusion.

"Those guys were funny," Tobi said, "they were all 'AAAH, nuuuu, not the water!!!'" he joked, posing in a way that mocked a man about to be stepped on.

Deidara laughed.

"Now let's hurry up and kill them." Deidara said, anxiously drawing a fistful of clay from his pouch.

"Not so fast."

Deidara shivered and turned around, facing directly into the sharingan eyes of Uchiha Itachi, whose cold gaze was staring right back at him.

"Itachi, you bastard, what the hell do you think you're doing here?" asked Deidara, annoyed and stomping his foot on the ground. "You're supposed to be helping Zetsu capture that Kyuubi Jinchuuriki Uzumaki Naruto!"

"I told Kisame to cover for me," Itachi said calmly. "Sasuke comes with me, alive."

Deidara twitched. "Itachi, the plan was to kill everyone who falls into Tobi's genjutsu so we can draw out Naruto's hidden abilities, mmm."

"And what would that do?" Itachi asked. "The only thing getting him angry would bring us would be a harder beast to tame."

"But a beast nonetheless." Deidara said. "When he sprouts the fourth tail, everyone's up shit's creek, yes. But, he also loses the ability to decipher friend from foe. In a nutshell, he becomes a miniature demon Kyuubi, lost in his own animalistic world. And that is when you would trick him with a genjutsu and knock him out."

"That plan was a failure from the start," Itachi argued. "What makes you think he wouldn't be powerful enough to know he's being tricked?"

"Well, it's a plan nonetheless," Deidara said. "The leader's plan. And I don't think he'd be happy with you disobeying his orders."

"I need to repay my debt," Itachi stated.

"Debt?" Deidara asked, looking at Sasuke oddly.

"Yes, my debt to the Uchiha name."

Tobi, upon hearing this, looked down at the teen ninja lying flat on the ground.

"Senpai," Tobi said.

"Mmm, Tobi?"

"Let me take the kids, senpai. Maybe I can dispose of them myself. That way you and Itachi can focus on Naruto-kun making a ruckus in the Sand village."

Deidara thought, and Itachi lifted Sasuke's body over his shoulders.

"Fine, Tobi. As long as they are dealt with. Smart move. And you!" Deidara said, pointing in Itachi's face. "Don't think this is over, 'cause it's not over yet. No more letting Sasuke get in the way of your duties, got it?"

"Whatever..." Itachi groaned, vanishing in a cloud of dust.

Deidara shook his head as he boarded his massive clay owl. "Be sure to get rid of those kids for me, got it?"

"Will do, senpai." Tobi said, watching Deidara lift off at fly toward the Hidden Sand.

A few kilometers due south of Tobi's location, Hatake Kakashi was aptly pacing himself alongside the small ninja dog, Pakkun, and his longtime friend and rival, Might Guy. The scent trail was strong, and soon others were being picked up.

"Do you have anything new, Pakkun?" Kakashi asked his small friend.

"Nothing new yet, Kakashi," Pakkun said, following his nose as best he could. "Wait..." he sniffed the air longer.

"What, Pakkun, did you find him?" Guy asked.

"No, but I found a few Konoha ninja." he sniffed longer. "It smells like Shikamaru...Ino...Sakura...Chouji...and... Neji!"

"And?" Guy asked again.

"They're all there, stopped. The scent is a few meters ahead. There's someone else there." Pakkun reported.

"Akatsuki?" Kakashi asked.

"Possibly. We must hurry!" Pakkun said, sprinting faster.

Just a few more kilometers have passed, and the trio spotted their target. A man with a swirly orange mask in a black cloak with red clouds.

"Freeze!" Kakashi yelled.

Tobi froze in astonishment.

"Dynamic entry!" Guy yelled, his foot reaching Tobi's face and impacting it, sending him flying backward.

"You overdid with the entry, Gai," Kakashi said, holding his head in his hands.

"Wait!" Tobi yelled. "It's not what you think!"

Pakkun sniffed around. "Yup, Deidara was definitely here alright."

Kakashi glared at the orange mask, staring at the one eye hole.

"Release the children, now, Tobi!" Kakashi demanded, sprinting to Tobi and lifting his cloak collar up.

"Fine, take them." Tobi said hesitantly.

Kakashi looked confused as he held the Akatsuki by the collar.

"I'm sick of this, I can't keep it up any longer," Tobi said. "I hate the Akatsuki. One more bad thing and I'll just die. I can't let them die like that, especially not one of my own."

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked, glaring at Tobi with his sharingan eye.

"Enjoying my little gift, aren't you Kakashi?" Tobi asked.

"Wait a minute..." Kakashi said in shock, lifting his hands off of Tobi's collar and gently gripping the mask. He tugged at it and tugged at it, eventually getting it lose and sliding it open. A black shroud of mystery surrounding Tobi's face vanished to reveal the true face, one that looked sweet, innocent, and disfigured. Kakashi gasped and stood back, slowly pacing himself, trying to focus his reality on the very person that lay ahead of him.

"Obito?"he asked.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Sasuke's vision was blurry. His head was swirling, and he could barely see the surroundings. He could only make out the difference between the brown lumps and the blue sky. As his vision became adjusted, he gazed into the lumps and recognized them as mountains. Immediately, the familiar malicious presence became emitted into the air. As his vision blurred and readjusted like a camera struggling to focus, he took a deep breathe and attempted to gain his equilibrium. He stumbled to his feet and held his head in excruciating pain.

"That Tobi... such a powerful genjutsu..." Sasuke thought. "I've never seen such a powerful genjutsu since..."

"I know your thoughts," said the source of the malicious presence. Sasuke turned quickly, holding his head as the force of the turn gave his sensitive head pain. "Sasuke... I feel it reeking from your body like a stench. You haven't seen a genjutsu such as that since you last fought me."

"Itachi..." Sasuke said, struggling. "What do you know...about..."

"About Tobi?" Itachi answered. "I know a lot about my own comrades. He is more powerful than anyone in the Akatsuki could have expected him to be."

Sasuke held his head as he stared at the painted toes of the man he once devoted his life to killing.

"He came to us a clumsy idiot. At first we wanted him out of our sight, until he showed us that power of his. It was so familiar, and so pure. Therefore, Zetsu took him under his wing as an apprentice. Zetsu, preferring to work along, used the death of Sasori of the Red Sands as an excuse to dump energetic Tobi on Deidara. Through Deidara, Tobi has become a great asset, and has even fueled Deidara's hatred of me. You see, you, me, Tobi, we're all similar in one way."

Sasuke stared at Itachi's eyes, knowing he could be able to counter any jutsu his Mangekyo could dish out. He was lost however, what did two Uchiha have in common with the Akatsuki's comic relief?

"You mean to tell me you, in all your gained wisdom, could not figure out the truth behind the Akatsuki's buffoon?" Itachi continued. "Why, he is none other than one of us. Tobi is an Uchiha."

Sasuke's body was lifted and thrown back, as if possessed. He backed away, not knowing what to accept as truth. "But..." he stammered.

"Yes," Itachi explained to his distorted sibling. "He is Uchiha Obito, an Uchiha thought to have been killed in a rock slide years ago. In fact, he is the man responsible for Hatake Kakashi's Sharingan. As a final gesture of kindness he handed his eye to him and told him to use it well. Well, it turns out he had been in hiding this entire time, coming to our organization for reasons unknown."

"Are there any others?" Sasuke asked, wondering if there were any survivors of Itachi's mass murder.

"I spent some time hunting them down, so no," Itachi said abruptly.

Sasuke's anger boiled. "You bastard... you disgraceful bastard..." he said. "Then why haven't you killed Obito yet?"

"Simple," Itachi said calmly. "He's much too powerful. He has more power in one Mangekyo than I have in both of mine, which would explain how Kakashi used just one to counter mine. If I tried to kill him, I'd surely be destroyed, Sasuke. I'm glad you two are alive, though."

"And why is that?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I'm done with life," Itachi said bitterly. "I'm done with the Uchiha, I'm done with the Akatsuki, I'm finished with being the most powerful simply because I am not. Tobi, or Obito, made me realize that I cannot have all that I wish to own. I now know that I have completed my goal of becoming powerful to my last potential. Now, I want you to kill me Sasuke. Take that blade you swore to kill me with and ram it through my heart."

Hatake Kakashi looked into the eye and smile of his old friend, staring at him and weeping.

"Take that damn headband off, I want to see it," Obito said, smiling.

Kakashi flipped his headband up and opened his scarred eyelid to reveal the three-pointed sharingan beneath.

"Perfect condition, Kakashi-kun," Obito said, standing on two legs and smirking.

Gai, who was watching this all unfold, stood silent as he laid eyes on the third Uchiha.

"But, Obito... why?" Kakashi asked.

"Why did I join the Akatsuki?" Obito answered. "I was a spy. I was used on a top secret mission that the Fourth Hokage wanted me to undergo. After he knew I survived that last mission I went on with you, he cast a cloaking jutsu on my body and told me to hide my face with this mask. I ceased to be Obito and continued my life as Tobi, an Akatsuki hopeful. I've gained information large enough to fill a novel."

"I see. But, why did you have to hide?" Kakashi asked.

"I'd rather have everyone think I died a hero than continue to live as a traitor, duh!" Obito explained. "How would you feel if tomorrow's headline read 'Second Uchiha Joins Akatsuki'? I'd suck, and make us Uchiha's look pretty bad."

"Tobi...why didn't I see it before?" Gai spouted. "Tobi is an anagram of Obito, but without an 'O'!"

"Well, Gai, I see your as bright as ever!" Obito joked, and the three enjoyed a brief moment of laughter and happiness. "Speaking of Akatsuki and Uchiha, Itachi's planning on killing Sasuke-kun."

"Damn him," Gai said. "He will not survive my youthful fury!"

"Let's go," Kakashi ordered, and the three including Pakkun sprinted toward where Itachi might be.

Uzumaki Naruto stood tall, his three tails swirling around wildly, his own body feeling the red chakra deplete his life-span. The others must be searching for him, but they better stay the hell away or they might end up killed...by either one. Naruto sensed the presence of something leafy, and he immediately ran toward the emerging flytrap, grabbing it and lifting Zetsu up from the dirt and squeezing his covering hard enough to pierce it. Suddenly, he heard a light laughter.

"What the hell is so funny, you sick son of a bitch?" Naruto inquired with anger and impatience.

"Wrong me," Zetsu said.

Just then, vines came from the dirt and entwined between Naruto's toes, then traveling up his legs and yanking him below the surface.

"Your anger clouds you vision," he said, standing a few meters away from Naruto and holding his feet with his vines, which extended from his fingers. "You must feel like a complete idiot, falling for this simple trap."

Suddenly, Zetsu gazed upward and stepped aside as Naruto came dashing directly into him, slamming into the surface of the ground and causing it to crumble. The dodging broke Zetsu's concentration, allowing Naruto to use his chakra to free his feet and legs. Soon, both Naruto's were side-by-side Zetsu, kicking him in the pelvis from both sides, digging the diamond sharp toenails into his skin. Strangely enough, the sides split and poured, not blood, but vines which stabbed into both Naruto's, causing them to disappear into white clouds. Zetsu's grassy clone vanished and spread apart, his true self hidden in the stone.

"Where the hell is this kid?" he asked, gazing around in annoyance. "Why the hell couldn't that idiot Kisame capture this kid and leave me alone to enjoy my meal?"

Suddenly, he felt Naruto. All he knew was not how to dodge the impact, but how long it would be before he would get pierced. Naruto burst from the rocks and tossed Zetsu asside, digging his clawed hands into Zetsu's fly trap head and splitting it in half, drilling his nails directly into the cannibal's temple area. Zetsu let out a howl in pain as his head was stabbed all the way through. Naruto split into his brain and buried his claws directly into it, the brain popping out of the other side of Zetsu's head. Zetsu's eye-sockets tore, and his brain was removed, yet his speech remained intact.

"Good move...Jinchuuriki...Naruto..." Zetsu mumbled, slurring his last words.

Naruto's fist burst into five seperate fingers, sending Zetsu's brain flying apart into separate pieces and ending the twitching. Zetsu was down, and now it was only a matter of time before the remaining Akatsuki pay the price.

Suddenly, a bright light came through the auditorium. In stormed more figures, mysterious figures unrecognizable to Naruto. Naruto, expecting malevolent cronies, dashed toward them with great speed and raised his hand to kill. He immediately was stopped and fell to the ground. Sand had tripped him. He stared up into the faces of Gaara, Lee, Sai, and Gaara's two assisstant ninja.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Gaara asked, noticing Naruto's tattered clothing and rather jagged teeth and nails.

Sai stared around at the surrounding area, noticing the two gory remains of Kisame and Zetsu. "Looks to me that he went all Nine-Tails on their asses."

Naruto stared at Sai with shock.

"What, you didn't think I'd realize that you were a Jinchuuriki?" Sai asked. "It's pretty obvious; whiskers, red eyes when you get mad, red chakra, and sharpened canines. Any idiot could figure it out."

Lee looked down in embarrassment. "I couldn't figure it out, jerk."

Uchiha Sasuke stared into the eyes of Itachi, glaring at him and gripping his sword.

"I swore I would not dedicate my life to killing you," Sasuke said. "I had moved on, yet now I want nothing more than to see your face as I stab your gut with my metal." Sasuke screamed and sprinted blindingly fast, so fast that even Itachi was shocked. Suddenly, he was stopped. A hand had reached out and stopped his assault. The Itachi before him was gone, and had moved to the side.

"Foolish little brother," Itachi whispered. "You still lack the power to destroy me. I can never die, just as long as Obito has no reason to kill me."

"Bastard..." Sasuke said angrily.

Itachi giggled and tossed Sasuke aside, watching as he slammed into the rock wall.

"There really is no incentive for me to kill you, you worthless pile of filth," Itachi mocked, slowly walking toward his smaller brother.

"And you have no reason to live, you fucker," Sasuke said, a surging current bursting throughout his body and striking Itachi.

Itachi knelt down as the lightning from Sasuke's body brought him to his knees.

"Scream!" Sasuke shouted to his brother.

Itachi, despite the pain he felt inside, stood as thousands of volts poured through his body.

"I have died internally, Sasuke," Itachi said, "My body no longer wishes to alert me of pain."

Sasuke lifted his hands and charged his katana with the lightning energy, charging at his older brother so fast the ground below him cracked as he stepped down and pushed upward. In short, his chidori was charged through his blade and glowed with energy and chakra. He charged toward Itachi, who was already forming seals with his hands. Itachi breathed in and blew the great fire ball through his fingers slightly off, attempting to predict Sasuke's movement. Sasuke noticed this slight change in angle and drove his chidori blade through the flame, splitting it and following Itachi as an army of his clones piled on top of him.

"Pathetic you son of a bitch!" he screamed, tossing the clones aside with one swift chidori current.

Itachi stood atop a rocky peak, staring down at Sasuke as Sasuke's body soon gave into the cursed seal that began to enfuse his body with power.

"You have gotten stronger, little brother, but still are not powerful enough to defeat me. If you truly have moved on you would stop and train more before attempting this."

Sasuke glared into Itachi's eyes.

"I'm here and so are you, Itachi. I wont rest until either of us is dead!" Sasuke screamed, forgetting everything Naruto told him that fateful day.

"And so it is." Itachi said, charging at Sasuke with full force and striking him hard enough to cause an explosion in the air.

Naruto's body was sore, and the fox's chakra had rested before he could continue walking. Suddenly, the group heard an explosion echo throughout the outskirts of the village. The group ran outside and saw smoke from the peak of the mountainous region.

"What could that explosion be?" Lee asked.

"Deidara..." Gaara said. "That's my best bet."

Naruto's anger burned inside. "That bastard wont live this time, he'll get what's coming to him!" Naruto tried to charge ahead, but his muscles were too tired to carry him furthur. The two sand jounin sidled to Naruto and propped him up.

"I don't know what you did in there, but you're in no condition to fight," Gaara explained. "We'll find Deidara soon, but just rest easy."

"Got it dattebayo," Naruto said.

With that, the six ninja left their places and immediately began for the Sand's mountains in the distance, a journey that was sure to be filled with unexpected results.

Sasuke brushed off the exploding attack and found enough energy to doge Itachi's oncoming fist. Itachi, knowing that his mangekyo would most likely be useless against Sasuke, decided to rely on his physical brutality instead of petty illusions.

"Just know that then father died, I was still his favorite," Itachi said, smiling and knowing that Sasuke's unstableness would get him to slip up somewhere.

Sasuke, filled with anger, swung his sword on acute angles, only watching as Itachi dodged them all with ease and effortlessness. Sasuke was forced to make some necessary seals, powering up a large ball of flame, one larger than Itachi's. This large flow of flame was so huge and powerful it burst on the ground and poured over the rock as molten lava. Itachi leaped into the air and kicked a rock mass, standing on it like a platform until the fires could subside. Sasuke leaped onto the wall, he blade still infused with chidori, and scaled it with enough speed to keep him up. He then pressed down and darted at Itachi's body, slashing at his Akatsuki cloak and standing on another wall of rock.

"You are nothing without your genjutsu, Itachi. I have no need to gain that power of yours." Sasuke said.

"This is the very power that can destroy me, Sasuke. It is most likely the only way to kill me. Think, your sharingan is already powerful enough to match my mangekyo. Imagine the power you'd gain if you obtained the Mangekyo and combined its power with your current strength. I'd finally be defeated and your redemption would be complete."

"I haven't died inside, Itachi, foolish older brother," Sasuke said.

"Because of your stupid little love? Give it up, Sasuke-kun, there's nothing love can solve."

"Give it up, Itachi, you can never change me. I want you to die and I want to live the rest of my life with the one I love!" Sasuke shouted at the top of his lungs. "No amount of power could stop me from caring!"

Itachi noticed the flames receding, and stepped down, lifting one hand over his head and twisting it around in the air. The cloud swirled above him, as if he were stirring the heavens.

"What...the..." Sasuke said, speechless and unable to complete his sentence.

"This is the power you're missing out on, Sasuke," Itachi said, staring into the heavens with his kaleidoscope eyes.

The mountain in the distance erupted with a burst of heat as the six shinobi darted toward the scene.

"Whoa!" Lee said. "Did that mountain just blow it's top?"

"No," Gaara explained. "That mountain has no history of volcanic activity. That explosion was a jutsu, not geological."

Naruto's head lifted up as the two shinobi carried him and his ears absorbed the sound. Flames? Jutsu?

"Sasuke," Naruto uttered. "It has to be Sasuke. He's in trouble."

"Are you sure, Naruto-kun?" Lee asked.

Naruto's intuition was correct. And he also sensed the presence of a stronger yet similar power with him.

"And he's in trouble. It's Itachi!" Naruto shouted. "He's going to kill Sasuke if we don't get there soon!"

The pace was suddenly sped up, as the six shinobi planned to rendezvous with Sasuke atop the peak. Hopefully they would reunite before it was too late. The clouds stirred above as if to focus the attention on what would happen below.

"Sasuke, heed this warning: You will die if you do not leave." Itachi stated.

"Screw you and your warning. I've trained for this moment for years, and now that I'm here I will NOT back down. You will surely die and Naruto and I will live in a world without Akatsuki."

Itachi sighed. "Fine, one less bug to worry about. By the way, did you think that your chidori was powerful?"

Sasuke screamed and ignored Itachi's statement as he charged directly toward his older brother with full force, his blade glistening and his cursed marks spreading across his body. Just before the blade struck his opponent, a surge of wind crawled down from the heavens and formed a massive funnel around Itachi, protecting him from the oncoming chidori. Sasuke, unable to avoid the gust of wind, was sucked into the vortex and spun around like a rag doll inside of a washing machine.

The group almost lost their focus as a funnel cloud slammed down into the mountain below, causing large chunks of rock to strip from the mountain and spin like they were pebbles in water. The overcast sky rained down drops of water mixed with balls of hail, and soon the six shinobi feared the worst.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. "We're coming!"

"Hang tight!" Lee shouted alongside.

Itachi gazed into the swirling vortex and stepped aside, leaping atop a peak as the tornado ominously spun and threw large boulders around.

"I am sorry, Sasuke," Itachi said, almost being assured that no one could survive that attack.

Suddenly, a large pair of wings, no hands, emerged from the vortex. They were attached to a smaller body and spread out on either side. The figure had long, flowing hair colored purple, and the skin was darkened as if burnt. No doubt, it was Uchiha Sasuke, and he had used his level two cursed seal power to assist his ascension into the funnel. Sasuke then folded his wings back, charging forward and moving around the funnel faster and faster. He soon let go of the funnel's pull and whiplashed himself so fast that he instantly slammed his sparkling chidori into Itachi's chest.

Itachi coughed and spat blood. Luckily, the chidori has struck his lung and not his heart. He stared into the eyes of his brother, shrouded in black and shining with gold pupils.

"When I said you would die, I meant it," Sasuke said, yanking out his hand and tossing his brother down into the vortex, which soon vanished as he flew through it. Sasuke pushed against the rock wall and flew himself toward Itachi, who managed to right his position in the air so he would touch down softly.

Sasuke was enraged, and he flipped out his blade, slashing every which way at blinding speeds. Itachi, not able to keep up with the dodging, pulled a small kunai and countered Sasuke's efforts. Sasuke mixed his strikes with a series of kicks, all of which Itachi's hands and arms deflected. Itachi then rapidly kicked forward with his leg and grabbed Sasuke's face with his hands, throwing him into the wall and causing another explosion.

"When I said you couldn't win," Itachi stated. "I meant it."

The six ninja climbed aboard a platform of sand and had Gaara elevate them to the peak of the mountain. The mountain was too tall to climb and could crumble due to the sheer power of the fight taking place above.

"This way we'll be up to the top in no time," Gaara said nervously.

Naruto's bones shook and he trembled furiously. He decided to yell at the top of his lungs. "SASUKE!"

Itachi gripped Sasuke's throat so tight that it was hard for Sasuke to say his words: "Naruto..."

"I hear him," Itachi said. "The Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruto. Isn't this a pleasant surprise. See what will happen when you don't listen, Sasuke. Now you and all of your friends will perish. And your little fox will be the Akatsuki's puppet, maybe food for Zetsu as well."

Sasuke growled and his rage boiled up. "Never..." he said at Itachi's mercy. "I will die for Naruto if it means killing you. I'd rather die and take us both than live with you alive."

Itachi giggled. "There is nothing more I can say, little brother. I wanted to kill you when you were stronger, but instead I'm only going to leave this little quarrel with a pierced rib. Goodbye."

Itachi raised Sasuke's katana.

He aimed it for the heart.

He thrust the katana forward...

And he pierced a heart... The blade sank deep into Uzumaki Naruto's chest, spouting blood which drizzled down his chest with the rain above. Uchiha Itachi stared wide-eyed at the smiling Jinchuuriki as he stood there, unaffected by the piercing blade.

"Sasuke..." Naruto murmured. "How many times do I have to tell you not to obsess over Itachi?"

Sasuke's eyes welled up as he saw his love's smooth, bare back, ruined by the metallic blade sticking through. He soon remembered though, that Naruto was not just some boy. He was Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage, and the container for the Nine-Tails fox. The red chakra began to form around the sword. Itachi backed up and stared as Naruto removed the blade from his chest, the wound swirling around and healing rapidly.

"Hey, Itachi," Naruto said. "Give it a rest, will you? Leave us be."

Itachi giggled. "No, I don't think I'll be doing that now. For you see, this proves my ultimate power!"

"No, Itachi, you've failed," Naruto said. "I'm dying, and I'm taking Kyuubi with me."

Those words echoed through the air. Naruto...dying...kyuubi... Sasuke was stunned, and his weakened state caused him to weep. He ran toward his love and embraced him tightly, kissing his backside.

"No, Naruto, we can beat him, please!" Sasuke shouted. "Don't die! I don't want to live without you!"

Naruto looked down onto Sasuke as he embraced. He simply smiled and ran his fingers through Sasuke's raven hair.

"Go ahead and die," Itachi said. "I could care less about the damned Akatsuki. Much like Sasuke, I only left to join them for the sheer power they could give me. I could care less about their pathetic little goal of world domination."

Naruto and Sasuke both stared at Itachi angrily.

"You truly are evil, Itachi. How can you abandon your comrades again?" Naruto asked.

"The same way I abandoned the Uchiha clan," Itachi stated. "The same way Obito did."

"Obito?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, there are three remaining Uchiha now," he said. "So you can enjoy your last days with Sasuke-kun while Obito procreates."

Naruto growled and Sasuke noticed his nails and teeth sharpening.

"Naruto, don't," he whispered. "I'll fight him."

"But, Sasuke, I have to. If I die, then there's no way the Akatsuki can win. Even if Itachi does not care, it'll destroy the Akatsuki's goal. The world will remain free! Don't you understand, Sasuke?"

"Too much talk," Itachi interrupted, moving his hands in various signs.

Naruto roared aloud and Sasuke continued to grip Naruto's arms.

"No, Naruto, we can kill him together! What about your dreams, Naruto? You promised everyone you'd become Hokage! Don't you DARE lie to everyone now! Don't you DARE lie!"

Naruto paused and watched Itachi finish his seals. Suddenly, he twirled around and summoned hundreds of kunai and shuriken, each one soaring directly toward Sasuke and Naruto.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed, diving in front of Naruto.

One by one each bladed weapon pierced and stabbed into Sasuke's flesh. They dug deep, and they dug hard. Each metallic weapon found a place buried deep inside Sasuke's body, piercing his muscle and devouring his body. As he was being stabbed, blood poured out from his body, and he turned his back toward the barrage, taking a rear attack that severed his spine.

"Naruto..." Sasuke uttered, cringing at the pain.

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed.

"...don't die yet...my...love..." with those words, the blades ceased to impact along the surface of Sasuke's skin.

Sasuke's world turned dark.

He gazed lovingly into Naruto's eyes.

He smiled as his body lost control.

He felt his pain cease and his mind slowly numb.

His memories faded and his vision began to cloud.

He spied a long tunnel, the gateway to his eternal happiness.

He climbed said tunnel, craving the nirvana that lay ahead.

He reached his inner peace, his vision turned blank, and he was surrounded in white.

He lost all conciousness.

Uchiha Sasuke lie dead, holding his lover's hand as he sighed his final breath. Uzumaki Naruto towered over Sasuke, his eyes swelling up with tears and his body twitching with rage and depression.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said softly. "...Sasuke...you died for me..."

"Yes, Naruto, he died for you," Itachi replied to Naruto's statement.

"What's most important is that he died out of love, and not hate. He died because he loved me, not because he hated you. Are you happy, Itachi? Is this what you desire? Is it?" Naruto asked, screaming toward the heavens and grabbing his chest in pain.

"No... I desired something far more pleasurable than a suicide." Itachi stated. "I wanted more excitement. This fight has been disappointing, and I'm leaving-" Before Itachi could even dot a period at the end of his sentence, he found his own vision blurry. The thoughts of hate, anger, and oppression all swelled inside of him as he slowly began to die.

"Obito...nice to see you..." Itachi said, smiling as he passed away.

Uchiha Obito had his blade stuck in Itachi's throat so deep that it pierced through onto the other side.

"Nice to finally kill you," Obito said, staring down at Itachi as he fell to the ground. He then stared at Naruto in his tattered clothing, embracing the corpse of the second Uchiha. "We were too late, Kakashi, Guy, Pakkun."

The three shinobi and Pakkun stared ahead and watched as Naruto wept bitterly over Sasuke, whose warm smile failed to cancel out the coldness of death that emitted from his frozen lips. Naruto leaned down and craved the warmth, kissing Sasuke on the lips and leaning him into his chest.

Obito smiled and shed a tear, for he knew what he had to do. He knew what must be done.

"Naruto," Obito said, resting his hand on Naruto's back. "I am truly sorry."

Naruto loomed over Sasuke and continued to stare into his eyes.

"Is this real? Is this Itachi' genjutsu? Is it Tobi's? Please, let this be a bad dream." he said, touching Sasuke's face softly and lovingly.

"I'm afraid not," came the voice of Gaara, who managed to bring the rest of the group to the peak of the mountain before stopping to let everyone off.

"Please, Obito, release the jutsu!" Naruto screamed, pounding on Obito's chest. "Please!"

Obito began to cry and sob along with Naruto.

"He was my family too, Naruto." Obito said, holding Naruto tightly.

Naruto gazed onto Sasuke's body and walked away. He shut his eyes, allowing Obito to guide his steps toward the Kazekage's platform of sand.

"I'll take care of Sasuke," Kakashi said, lifting Sasuke's body onto his shoulders. "He will be remembered well."

The funeral procession was rainy, much akin to the funeral for the third Hokage. All of Sasuke's classmates and friends, even his companions from the Hidden Sand, lined up in a row and paid their respects to the fallen shinobi. They tried to conceal their bitter emotions as dictated by custom, yet somehow none of them had succeeded. As each laid their rose down, they walked away weeping bitterly in the darkness. All of this was to be coupled with one speech. Uzumaki Naruto stood tall on a podium as rain poured down over his head.

"We know not why we love. We just do. We find what we enjoy and what brings us happiness and we cling to it. We hate to lose what gives us joy, and we hate to lose what keeps us going in the long run. A few days ago, I lost him. He was my love, and I am not ashamed to say this to anyone. I loved him, closer than brothers. We loved each other, and it pains me to see him lying in that coffin, sleeping and soundless. I hope that he's enjoying himself wherever he may be. I just know that he died not in hatred for his brother, but in love of me. Because of his love, I am here today, standing before you, and giving this speech as a testament to his will. He saved his life to prevent me from destroying mine. There is nothing I can do to repay my debt. But I will tell you this. Sasuke was a fighter, one who saw his goal in his head and NEVER let it go. He loved his family and he loved his friends. Nothing can kill this love, nothing. I will make sure, as Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, that Sasuke will never be remembered as a traitor or a liar or as 'the one who ran to Orochimaru'. I will make sure that his legacy will be filled with dedication and will power and the right to do justice. Yes, keep a place in the back of your minds for an extra life. A life that will always be...remembered..."

**THE END**


End file.
